Falling Hard
by xXOrtonFanXx
Summary: Elle Jahnsen has her dream job in the WWE, what happens when she starts having feelings for her boss and he starts feeling something for her? She has all the complications of a real realtionship but with out the relationship. Will his constant denile of his true feelings get her to leave? Or will she stay because she really does care?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's!

I hope you guys enjoy this!

* * *

My eyes fluttered open to the sound of my alarm. It was eight thirty and I couldn't be more excited. I got home around eleven last night and I needed my sleep, this past week was exhausting. I was glad I would be home for a few days. I have been working non stop with only one day off a week and I rarely got to come home to my apartment.

I was twenty four years old and fresh out of college. I finished my masters in English and creative writing about six months ago and I was home about twenty five days. I was so lucky I had a job waiting for me when I graduated. I interned for a company my first two years of college and they asked me back every year. I started off getting coffees then I would proof read story lines, eventually they asked me to come up with ideas. I have yet to write my own script for the company but I have plenty in my office.

I work for my dream company; I work for World Wrestling Entertainment. Although I do not write at the moment I am content in my job. They told me that they wouldn't have a position in my field for a year to two years tops. So I settled for an assistant job. I am the assistant to the WWE superstar John Cena. I was originally going to be Brodus Clays assistant, but when John had to fire his assistant from stealing from him, he asked for me.

We met a few times before. He showed me the basics my second year of interning and he offered me coffee a few times, but that was when he was engaged and I was to young back then. John Cena has a very demanding schedule and I do only get one to two days off a week, but I accept it. I love seeing when John does.

John has the next four days off so we decided to come home. I live about a half an hour from John so it is convenient if e ever needs something if he needs me on my day off. He tries not to bother me though because he sees that I work really hard and I need a day off.

I pry my body off of my queen sized mattress and head into my bathroom. I squint at myself and reach for my contact lenses and put them into my eyes one after the other. Then I stare at my messed up mahogany hair and quickly turn the shower on before I critique myself any more. I took about a twenty minute shower and throw on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a deep purple three quarter sleeve off the shoulder shirt.

I stared at my lightly tanned skin in the mirror and apply moisturizer before I apply my foundation, blemish concealer, powder then blush. I turn my focus to my light blue eyes and put on a brownish bronze color with a light tan highlight near my brow. I place a small line of liquid eye liner on my eye and put regular eye liner on my water line. After I curl my eye lashes and layer them with two different kinds of mascara I put on my light pink baby lips lip gloss and Chap Stick.

I do this routine every day and it takes me about an hour, maybe less depending on the day. I head to my couch, sit down, and grab my lap top. As I am putting in my password I hear my phone go off. I look at the clock and see the time is nine fifty six. I wasn't planning on going over to my moms until later for dinner, this wouldn't be her. So I head to my bedroom and pick up my phone.

_"Elle sorry to bother you on your day off, but I really need your help. It's kind of important so as soon as you can get down to my hotel the better._

_ ~John"_

I sigh and text my mom about my current situation and she tells me not to worry and come over when ever. So I grab a black pair of flats, my black north face, and my black coach purse and head out. As I am walking to my red Toyota corolla I grab the keys from my purse and head over to John's hotel.

John and his wife have been fighting for a while. She is upset that he is never home and he keeps telling her to come on the road. She tells him that right now she needs to focus on her career, he tells her the same. I feel bad for him because he only wants the best for everyone and seeing him go through it is difficult.

I understand what divorce is, I was only ten when my parents divorced. My dad was cheating on my mom and left us for the other woman. My father has always had a strained relationship with my sister and I, I see him on holidays and hear from him about once a week, but he lives in New York.

When I pull up to the hotel I don't even get a chance to text him before he comes running out in a hoodie and sung glasses.

"Hiding from the fans these days huh?" I say playfully as I pull out of the parking lot.

"I'm just not up for anything today." He said as he pulled off his sunglasses and I noticed his red eyes. He was crying, I know why, but I don't say anything about it. "We are going to the Marvel Towers. I want to look at the pent house suite. If I like it the realtor says I can move in tonight. It isn't furnished, but we can go shopping afterwards if you don't mind." I want to sigh so badly, but I hold it in and nod. He needs me right now; I want to be there for him.

We pull up to the tower about twenty minutes later and we head inside. We are greeted by a bald skinny man who is shorter then me, I am five six. We head inside the elevator and go to the twenty eighth floors. The doors open to an extremely large space. The living room is the size of my apartment all together, he tells us a lot about the apartment. It is a six bedroom three and a half bath, a large eat in kitchen, dinning room, and the view is spectacular, the rent, is almost ten times what I pay for my twelve hundred square foot apartment.

I stare at John and he tells the realtor to give us a few minutes and he nods his head and leaves us in one of the six bedrooms.

"John, you don't need this apartment."

"I need to move some where Elle. I can't live in a hotel forever; I want a place to call my own."

"John, you know you have a house about forty five minutes from here, what's wrong with that?" He got silent quickly before he answered he put his hand on his forehead.

"I served Liz the divorce papers today. Well my attorney did. It's over, I can't live in that house with all the memories, and this realtor is selling it for me. I told Liz she has two weeks before it goes on the market. I need some where to live with out all the memories." I wanted to run over to him and hug him but that would make me cry.

"So instead of buying this gigantic pent house, ask if there is a smaller apartment in this tower and look at that. Honestly, you are never home and paying that much is ridiculous." He agreed and called in the realtor and told him the situation. The realtor decided to take John down to the twentieth floor and led him to the second door on the right.

This apartment was much more appropriate for John. It was a three bedroom two and a half bath, a nice size living space and a beautiful kitchen which was plenty large enough for him. I persuaded John to take the apartment by telling him he can live with me for two weeks while they furnish the apartment to John's likings. Thank god we do not have to go furniture shopping.

About a half an hour the paper work was done and we were finally leaving the tower.

"John, I sort of had plans tonight to see my family. You are more than welcome to come if you would like, but if you want to go back to your hotel I completely understand." I did hope that John would come because he needed to get out of that hotel room and have some fun.

"Well, yeah. It would be great to see how Elle Johnson came to be." He smiled and I laughed.

It took about forty five minutes to get to my mom's house. It was a small three bedroom white house with a large yard and a small white picket fence. I pulled into the drive way and noticed my sisters car was here. I haven't seen her in months; I hope I get to see my little niece too. We got out of the car and headed to the door.

"Now I warn you, it may be a little hectic in there." I said before I placed my hand on the door knob.

"I've grown up with four brothers. I can handle hectic." I nodded and opened the door into the foyer.

* * *

I hoped you liked it! Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

My four year old black lab ran over to me and I kneeled down while John closed the door. She gave me tons of kisses and didn't leave my side. She growled at John when he first came in but when he went down to his knees, she gave in.

"John, this is my dog Belle, she is a black lab. She is my baby." I smiled and heard the door to the back yard shut.

"Aunty Ellie!" In came running my three year old niece, she had light bleach blonde hair and the most gorgeous blue eyes. Her features came from her dad, but her nose and chin came from her mom. I scooped her up and kissed her face.

"Emma, baby girl, you are getting so big!" She giggled and nodded.

"Aunty, who d'is?" She pointed to John and smiled.

"Emma, this is my friend John. He is going to stay for dinner, is that okay?" I asked and she nodded.

"Nice meet you John, I Emma." My niece was blunt and to the point.

"It's nice to meet you Emma. I like your dress." He referred to her pink and purple polka dotted dress.

"He cute Aunty." She whispered in my ear and I just laughed due to the fact that John heard. I set her down when I saw the rest of my family come in through the back door.

"Elle, is that you honey?" I met my mom half way and I gave her a large hug along with her boyfriend, well I don't know exactly what to call him because they have been together since I was thirteen.

"Mom, Dave, this is John. John, this is my mom Jane, and her boyfriend Dave." My mom's face beamed and she gave him a hug and Dave shook his hand. After I introduced them I took him into the kitchen to meet my sister.

"Hannah, Ryan, this is John. John this is my sister Hannah and her husband Ryan." John hugged my sister and I knew she was excited, we were watching WWE since I was thirteen and she was sixteen, he has always been a favorite since he started.

"It's nice to meet you all and I am glad to be joining you for dinner." John politely stated. I caught up with my family as John talked cars with Dave and Ryan. It was nice to be home. I missed my family and I wish I could just stay home forever but I need to work.

When I got up to grab a beer for John and the rest of the family I asked Hannah if she wanted one but she denied. It was then when I noticed what was going on. Her boobs were huge, she wasn't drinking, it was then when I just blurted it out.

"You're pregnant again!" I said and everyone stared at me. Ryan kept looking back between her and I and she shook her head to tell him it was okay.

"Yes I am. I am thirteen weeks. I was waiting until I was far enough along to tell anyone. I guess you ruined my surprise." She said with a smile but my mom just ran over to her and gave her a hug. Emma came over and looked at her mom.

"Mommy, you have baby?" She looked at my sister's stomach and poked it.

"Yes honey, you will be a big sister." She pouted and ran into the other room. My sister started freaking out. Emma was her little angel and she didn't know this would make her upset. I calmed her down and went to look for Emma. When I found her John was sitting next to her consoling her.

"Why don't you want to be a big sister Emma?" John picked her up and placed her on his lap.

"Baby is going to take my mommy and daddy." She said with a pout.

"That's what you're afraid of huh? You're mommy and daddy will love you both equally no one can take your place in your mommy and daddy's heart; there is enough room for a little baby brother or sister. You are going to take care of that baby and make sure it grows up to be good just like you will." She smiled and hugged John and ran into the kitchen. I feel like the crisis was averted.

"You are amazing with kids." I stated as I walked into the room.

"Thanks. She is an angel." I nodded and smiled and walked back into the kitchen with him. When we walked back into the kitchen everyone was happy and I knew this would be the perfect time to say good bye. So when we did it came to an end and they walked us out.

"Well sis, this is good bye, tell my little squirt I said good bye." I gestured to my passed out niece.

"I will." She stood away and shook my head.

"After all these years you still have to be forced into a hug. Get your pregnant ass over here." I gave her a hug while my mom scolded me.

"Michelle Grace! Watch your mouth!" I laughed and hugged the rest of my family before leaving. I left my dog there because I knew that John got a text from Vince during dinner and we probably would be going somewhere tomorrow.

It was getting late and I drove pretty fast to the hotel and waited for john to get his things. He packed pretty quickly and we went straight for my apartment. When we got into the lobby he pressed the elevator button and we waited.

"After you, Michelle." He said with a laugh as the doors opened.

"Yes Michelle is my name, but I was only named that after my grandmother who died before I was born. My mom knew I wasn't a Michelle, hence the name Elle, just another stupid decision that my dad made."

"What happened with your dad Michelle?" I just shook my head and got off the elevator.

"Enough about me today Cena, oh and if you call me Michelle one more time, I will hurt you." I told him.

"I'd like to see you try!" He said with a smile. I just shook my head and went into my apartment. I showed him to my guestroom which was occupied by my writings. He got unpacked and he passed out on the bed and I passed out on mine.

* * *

I hope you guys like this! Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

My alarm woke me up at four thirty. I dragged myself out of bed and threw on a pair of running shoes. I needed some energy in me. I took the stairs down and ran about two miles. I loved running since I was young. It was a way to blow off steam and help me relax. I never wanted to run competitively, it just wasn't my thing. My family never understood why I liked to run, they weren't a big fan of being athletic, and we were a normal couch potato family. We were healthy and went on walks now and again, but we weren't extreme about it like some families.

When I walked into the building I was contemplating on taking the stairs of elevator but I realized how tired I was so when I saw the elevator closing I knew my decision.

"Hold the elevator!" I yelled as the doors suddenly opened. I walked in with a smile on my face when I saw it was my next door neighbor Colton. "Thanks Colton." I said politely. I haven't seen him in a few months; we left on a good note which was better than I could say when I left last time.

"Hey Elle, how long you home for?" His devilish smile was hard to deny. Colton and I had a thing going for a while. It's nothing serious due to my work schedule, but he was more than welcoming when I came home every month.

"Only until Wednesday morning, how have you been?" I asked as we stepped off the elevator.

"Good, I miss you. You're looking good. Maybe we can hang out at your apartment tonight? Like old times?" He raised his eyes brows and I just laughed.

"I don't think tonight works Colt, how about tomorrow at your place? How's seven sound to you?" I bit my lip and batted my eye lashes.

"As long as I get to see you before you leave again it works for me. We can catch up like last time." He gave me his look, his cocky half grin which showed off his amazing smile. Just like old times.

"See you tomorrow baby. Cook something good will you?" I said just as I was closing my door behind me. I missed flirting with Colton. Don't get me wrong, there are a lot of amazing looking guys on the road, but the life of a wrestler is so demanding. I promised myself when I started in this business I would never get caught up in that life. So Colton is a breath of fresh air from that.

When I placed my key on the counter I saw John smiling at me while eating a bowl of cereal.

"What?" I asked in a high pitch whine.

"Who were you talking to?" I raised an eye brow and shoved a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

"Hey John, I don't go into work until nine, my clock says eight thirty seven. So as far as I am concerned I can have a personal life right now and as far as I know flirting is a part of everyone's personal life." He got up and carried his bowl to the sink.

"I never objected to this magical performance of yours in the hall. I am glad you actually have a life. All I do is see you work so this is nice to see that you aren't just a stick in the mud." I began laughing.

"I am a stick in the mud?"

"Yes. You never come out to the clubs, never have I seen you drink, not even yesterday at your moms house."

"Sorry for being responsible. I don't go out to clubs because if you need a ride I have to be sober to get you. I also didn't drink yesterday because I knew I was driving. How about tonight then after the show, since you need to be there for some promo's why don't we go out and we'll get a taxi."

"Fine, I want to invite some of the guys too. They won't believe it." I shook my head and punched him on the way to my room. "Hey you can't punch me!"

"Like I said I'm not on the clock until nine, as far as I'm concerned you're just a guy sleeping my guest room for free might I add?" I heard him laughing from the other room. When I got into my room I took a long shower and when I got out I saw a text from Stephanie. She was reminding me that John had to be there for tonight's show which was in town thank god. We had to be at the arena at three thirty for a make a wish and so John knows what he is supposed to do tonight.

So I went on with my normal routine and kept thinking about Colton. He and I have a very complicated relationship. He was nice to me but I rarely saw him, when I did see him it's like all we did was fool around with each other, don't get me wrong I had fun, but that's not what I want in life. I don't want to mess around with a guy once every month, that's not me.

I was always against fooling around without being in a relationship, but I guess I changed. When I moved into the apartment a year ago Colton was very welcoming. We started off hanging out all the time, and then we started messing around with each other. That's when I became John's assistant. Colton and I agreed to just be friends, with benefits, because I rarely came home and a long distant relationship just won't last.

Then it was about three months ago, it was the first time I was home since I became John's assistant. Colton wanted all my attention on him, the only problem was John called when I was with him and I had to leave. Colton had a fit telling me that it was my day off and I shouldn't go to him. I knew my responsibilities and I had to be there for John, even if it was just to help him pick out an outfit for a charity dinner. Since his wife was out of town he had no clue what he should wear.

When I left Colton said to never come back. I was crushed; I felt things for Colton I didn't know I felt until he said that. That was the first night I saw John more as a friend then my boss.

He saw that my eyes were puffy and my nose was red. He could tell I was upset and instantly thought it was his fault. I never did tell him it was Colton, because John would be so upset with me if he knew that was him I was talking to today. He told me that he was an asshole and a man. A man who didn't know what he had, he had something and threw it away. Then he told me one man's trash is another man's treasure. Which confused me at first, I thought John was saying I was trash then I realized he was basically saying that Colton was a dick and won't realize that I was amazing until I am with another guy who will treat me like I should be treated.

When I came home a month later he apologized multiple times, being me I forgave him. I still don't know if it was the right decision, but I knew that I always had fun with him.

I looked in my closet and grabbed my black dress that hugged my hour glass figure with a low v neck top it went right above my knees. I grabbed a white button up blouse that I put over it so it looked like a shirt and skirt. I put a thick red belt in my work bag along with a chunky necklace and hoop earrings.

As I was putting my hair up into a tight bun my eyes started itching so I took my contacts out and put my glasses on. I grabbed my red rain coat and placed it next to my bag before I looked for shoes to where. I dug into the back of my closet and found my red peep toe heels; I knew I wanted to wear them later. I decided on my black pointed stilettos and slipped them on my feet before I grabbed the rest of my things and headed into the living room.

John sat there reading something and when I realized what it was I ran over there and snatched it out of his hands.

"Where did you find that?" I asked as I read the cover realizing it had to be the most embarrassing one of my stories.

"Was that based on your life?" He asked as he put on his hat and stood up. I was so furious with him but his face looked concerned and worried. So I nodded my head. "All that really happened to you? Wow."

"Please don't read anymore of my things. I don't even like it when my family reads them. You had to choose the most embarrassing one out of all of them too." I shook my head and placed it back on my desk in my guest room. "How far did you get to?"

"The part when you realized that your new step mother wasn't the woman who you caught your dad cheating on your mom with." I looked down and took a deep breath in before I turned around to John.

"Not that entire book is true, most of it, like that part is. It is actually a trilogy; I am working on the last book now." I smiled and gestured to the other books on the desk.

"What happens in the next books?" He asks raising an eye brow. So I sit on the bed preparing to tell him all about the ideas of the rest of the books.

"Okay, so some of the things I am not going to bring up, but I will tell you that her best friend, yeah they start dating, she thinks he is the love of her life, until some things happen and then she sees the real him. It takes almost eight months to finally leave him when she does she moves and finishes school, she meets another great guy but things get complicated when she starts working. Some unexpected feelings come up but are immediately suppressed when she realizes how wrong they are. That's where I got up to. I haven't finished but I am pretty close. I exaggerate some things, but most everything is real. That's why I don't let anyone read it, because I don't want my family re living anything and I don't want people knowing the truth about me so that's why I don't let them read it." After I ranted for a while I took a second to see how John was reacting but he seemed intrigued, which made me laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

We headed to the arena about an hour later and we picked up some subs on the way. John acted surprise when I ordered for him; I don't understand why he doesn't think that I know almost everything about him. I know some things that would shock most people about John, like how he loves to sing in the shower, no not sing screech. How he loves to read anime and how he is ambidextrous. I know one hundred and one things about John, but I bet he only know ten things about me.

It kind of got me upset thinking about that, John never really got to know me. He never realized my name was Michelle even though it says it on my name tag. He thought that my life was perfect and I couldn't relate to him in any way, but I could.

I stood behind John while he was sitting at the table signing autographs, I saw a familiar face in the line and I could tell that she was not supposed to be there. I told John that I was taking a quick bathroom break and headed to security.

"Hey Elle, what's going on?" Bruce asked. Bruce was one of the WWE's top body guards, he was tall and large, he was once a black belt in martial arts, now since he was retired from the life of professional boxing has gladly graced us with his presence with this company for six years.

"We have a situation Bruce, there is one woman here who needs to be escorted out of line, but we have to do it without John knowing."

"Is she a physical threat to John?" He asked while he accompanied me back to the signing.

"Physical I don't think so, but mental, yes. It's Liz, Johns soon to be ex-wife." That's all I needed to say and Bruce told me to distract John for a minute while he detained her and moved her into one of the back rooms where I would talk to her.

John was very easy to fool, I simply told him that I needed a few photos for the magazine and he gladly turned around while I took the pictures of him with the fan. When I saw Bruce was gone I told him I had to take the camera back to Stephanie so they can get them into the next issue.

Bruce pointed out the room where she was and when I entered I didn't believe what I saw. She looked like a wreck. She looked like she hadn't showered for days and her face was a mess from her constant crying.

"Well if it isn't John's personal assistant." She was the same old Liz though, bitchy persona and all.

"Liz what are you doing here?" I asked taking a seat at the desk.

"I am giving John the divorce papers back." She said with a smile.

"You signed them already?" I was shocked I thought she was going to put up a fight.

"No and I am not planning to. John and I divorcing would be the worst mistake he ever made." Her conceded attitude was getting on my nerves.

"Liz don't you get it? John isn't happy with you anymore; he hasn't been for a while. If you did really care about him then you would let him go and let him be happy."

"No, he is happy with me. I am happy with him; we have been since we were younger. Plus now he is famous and he is letting his money get the best of him." I shook my head not knowing what she was talking about.

"Liz you are making no sense. Plus when you're younger and in love it's different, sometimes it's just not meant to be."

"You're sleeping with him aren't you? Just like the rest of the diva's locker room! Just like those sluts he paid for?" She spat in my face and came closer to me which made me stand up.

"Liz, I am not sleeping with John. John has never cheated on you; he loved you way too much. He is a faithful amazing guy, who apparently doesn't deserve you!" That is when her hand came in contact with my face, the punch stung like hell.

"Stay away from my husband you little whore! If I do find out John is cheating on me with you or anyone in that matter, I will leave him and take all of it when I do!" She screamed and ran out the back entrance of the arena. I shook my head and took a deep breath and headed toward catering to get some ice for my face. I had no clue what was up with her. She seemed so bi-polar.

I didn't realize how late it was when John found me sitting in catering. I looked at my clock seeing that it was almost seven. John needed to get ready for the show and I was so caught up in my aching cheek. When John reached me I threw away the ice and apologized one hundred times.

"Elle are you okay what happened to your face?" He asked while he places his hand over the bruise examining it. I flinched and shook my head.

"It doesn't matter. We have to get you ready for the show."

"No we aren't doing anything until you tell me what happened." I stood there for a moment contemplating whether I should tell him.

"Liz was here today, looking for you. She had the divorce papers." He was smiling until I shook my head. "She was going on how you two were meant to be, then she went all bi polar on me and started accusing me of sleeping with you along with the whole diva's locker room, oh and apparently the sluts you slept with. Then I told her you were nothing but faithful, so then she decided to punch me in the face and tell me that if she caught you cheating that she would divorce you so face and take all of it with her, which I didn't really understand." John sat down next to me and took off his heat and started rubbing his head.

"She is talking about the prenuptial agreement I made her sign. If I in anyway had sexual contact with another woman while we were married and she found out, she got half of my money along with a divorce, if she cheated on me I got the divorce and she got nothing, or if one of us decided to end our marriage because we were unhappy she wouldn't get anything." It made sense. She was trying to find some way to make John look like he cheated so she can get his money.

"John, I'm so sorry this is happening to you." I put my hand on his shoulder but he just got up and walked away throwing a trash can behind him when he left. I put my hand over my chest and took a deep breath. He needed time and I needed someone to vent to, so I went to Barbie's room, known to the world as Kelly Kelly.

I knocked on the door three times before Barbie answered. She has had some time off lately so I haven't seen here. I was so glad she was back, I missed her and I needed a friend right now.

"Hey Ellie, how are you doing girly, wait is that a bruise on your face?" She touched my cheek and I brushed her hand away.

"Let's start with John has been staying at my place because his new apartment isn't going to be ready for a week and he is sick of hotels, he and his wife are getting a divorce, she is trying to claim that I am cheating with John so she can get his money, and top of all that Colton is back in the picture, but I don't know how I feel about that. Oh and this bruise, is from Liz, because I said John didn't deserve her." Barbie's eyes were wide and she just shook her head. Barbie was the only one who knew everything about me besides my family. She understood I felt the way I felt about Colton and John. The reason being, last month I realized my feelings for Colton subsided and John now had a spot in my heart, he didn't even realize it.

I didn't even realize it until the last time I came home and Colton and I hung out, things were awkward and it didn't feel right. It was because since that night John comforted me things changed. I knew my feelings were wrong and that's why I focused on my writings and work. Now it was harder to let these feelings stay hidden but I knew that because of the prenuptial agreement that they have to at least until John and Liz are officially divorced.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you poisenousprinces for being the first person to review this!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's**

* * *

I talked with Barbie for the whole show, well besides when she had to fight Beth. I was getting ready for tonight knowing that no matter how mad John was at the moment, we had something set up and he would be there. He never went back on his word.

I pulled my hair from the bun and let down my long wavy hair. I quickly styled it and decided to try putting in my contacts. My eyes weren't irritated anymore and once I slipped them in I was comfortable again. I put on my accessories and fixed my make-up before there was a knock on the door. When I opened it I saw John standing there. When he saw me his jaw dropped and he tried to compose himself.

"Elle, you look amazing." My cheeks felt hot and I quickly turned around to grab my bags.

"Thanks John. So who else is coming tonight?" I asked while I put the final touches on my outfit.

"Well I know Matt (Zach Ryder) is I think Phil (CM Punk) was willing to be the DD, oh and Barbie and Randy. Yeah Randy was so pumped because he hasn't been out in a while and I know he needs to have fun." Randy was an amazing guy, he was a faithful husband and loving father. I hang out with Alanna and Sam whenever they come to the shows, they have become like family to me.

"Wait, we are taking my car? That's six people in a car made for five. I guess we'll have to squeeze. I said with a laugh. We waited for about twenty minutes before everyone else came in all dressed and ready. The whole time John and I were waiting, John kept looking at me, and no it wasn't the whole were having a conversation look at you, it was an intense look, like when he first saw me a while ago.

We all met at my car in the parking lot when the show ended. I had to admit I was going to have fun tonight. I quickly greeted the guys who told me I looked amazing. Barbie was the last to arrive; she was fashionably late wearing a short jean skirt and a loose yellow off the shoulder shirt.

"Shot gun!" She screamed as she ran to the car. I then knew it was a mad dash. The guys tried to keep up with her but even in heels she beat them. I laughed my ass off watching this whole process.

"Guys, come on, it's easy John sit on the right Randy on the left and Phil and Matt in the middle." I got into the driver's seat while the guys crammed themselves into the back of the car. They were all complaining and whining while Barbie and I snickered the whole time. "Guys, seriously? If you don't stop moving one of you will have to ride in the trunk!" They all looked at Matt and before I knew it they were carrying him out of the car while Barbie hit the trunk button.

Matt protested and the guys easily over powered him. When they got back in the car I was just staring at them while they exchanged approving glances at each other.

"What are we waiting for E?" Punk asked as I just shook my head and started the car.

"I swear, if I get pulled over and arrested for this, I will take all of you down with me!" We drove about twenty minutes of constant bickering and pounding from the trunk. Matt kept texting Randy that there was something in the trunk with him which made all of us crack up even more.

We got to the bar and I had to park around the corner, Barb opened the trunk for Matt while he took some deep breaths. Punk held out his hands and I gladly gave him the keys to the car.

"Thanks for being the DD again Phillip."

"No problem E, you know that. Plus I cannot wait to see you get shit faced tonight!" I opened my mouth and punched him so hard. We got into the club easily thanks to Barbie and me. John instantly bought us all shots, except for Phil who he bought a Pepsi for.

The night proceeded and Barbie and I danced like there was no tomorrow. We kept doing shot and I felt loose and amazing. I don't remember the last time I got drunk. Randy didn't drink too much, but Matt was on the same level as John, not completely hammered, but pretty drunk. Barbie and I were gone after three shots.

"Philly! Dance with me!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

"Come on Elle, you know I don't do this dancing thing." I looked at him and pouted my lips and batted my eye lashes. "You're lucky you are cute." I laughed and started dancing with him occasionally looking at John. Phil must have noticed because I saw him shaking his head.

"What's wrong Philly poo?" He grabbed my hand and pulled me somewhere quieter.

"He is getting a divorce Elle, you shouldn't get involved. I don't want to see you get hurt." I took a sip of my drink and sighed.

"Come on Punk! I don't like John." My words were slurring and I wasn't keeping eye contact.

"Elle, I can tell. You are a good person; he is in a weird place right now." I was getting frustrated, why didn't he believe me?

"I don't like J-!" I couldn't say it. I broke down in tears and he held me. "I don't mean to, but it just happened. He was looking at me tonight, not the normal look but like Damnnn she's fine look." He laughed and gave me a hug. Randy came over and put his arms around us.

"What are you two, doing in this, _quiet_ corner?" Randy smiled and I put my head on his shirt.

"Randy, I secretly like John, don't tell him though, it's a secret!" I screamed. I don't know what was going through my head. It's like I didn't have a filter and everything just came out.

"You two would be adorable together!" Phil punched Randy and they left just as Barbie came over.

"Barbs, guess what? Randy said John and I would be AH-dorable together!" She shook her head and brought me to the dance floor.

"Well dance with him then girl! Go get him." Barbie found a hot guy to dance with while I dragged John over toward the dance floor. Our bodies moved in perfect harmony. I just kept looking up at him and he was staring into my eyes.

"Johnny, you are very close to my face." I started laughing and laughing.

"Well you are just so beautiful." My eyes were wide. I don't care how drunk we were, he called me beautiful. I put my hand around his neck but I stopped myself from anything. I walked over to Phil.

"Let's go." I told him and he agreed. We gathered everyone up and got into my car. Instead of Matt going in the trunk he sat in the middle, while I sat on John's lap and lounged my feet across Randy and Matt.

Kelly was screaming her lungs out to the radio while Phil just had his hand on his head. My eyes were getting heavy and I knew I was about to pass out so I rested my head on John's shoulder.

"John, don't leave me." I whispered in his ear.

"Never." Was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed! Please REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate them! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

* * *

"_Beep! Beep! Beep!" _I smashed my hand over my alarm clock. My eyes slowly opened but instantly shut when I realized how bright it was in my room. I rolled over and looked at the clock and I was in shock at the time. Eight thirty, I didn't get home until four; I shouldn't be up right now. I uncovered myself and dragged my lifeless body out of bed and went into the bathroom. I tried looking at myself in the mirror but I realized I must have taken my contacts out, so I put on my glasses and took a step back when I saw myself.

"God I look like I got hit by a truck!" I exclaimed referring to my hair which was a rat's nest and my smeared make up on the side of my face. I was still wearing the dress from last night but my necklace and belt were gone. I knew I shouldn't wear anything valuable out, I hope they are somewhere in my apartment.

I kept trying to remember last night, it was a complete blur. I remember dancing with Phil and seeing Barb dance with a really hot guy. Oh no. I didn't tell Phil that I liked John; please tell me that I didn't! Panic came across my face, I told my largest secret to his best friend. You have got to be kidding me! I so wish I had a filter when I was drunk.

I took my time getting ready today; I didn't want to face John not knowing how I acted with him. God I hope I didn't confess my feelings toward him. Would that be a bad thing though? I would never have the guts to tell him that to his face, but with him finally knowing the truth I wouldn't be so stressed. No, I can't. He is my boss and I can't be involved with a wrestler, it won't work out, especially one who I getting a divorce.

I tried shaking that from my mind but it was pretty hard. So I concentrated on the day to come. John had some interviews to do today and we needed to leave by eleven to do them. After that he had a few make a wishes, then he had dinner with his parents tonight. I had dinner with Colton, and he would definitely take my mind off John.

I walked out of my room in gray pants and a nice lavender ruffle tank. I knocked on John's door expecting to see him passed out, instead he wasn't there. I looked for him throughout the apartment but he wasn't there.

Did we leave him at the club last night? What if he went home with another woman, no which would mean Liz out get his money? Oh god please let him be okay! I was in full out panic mode.

I shouldn't have drunk last night, I was irresponsible, I lost my boss! God I was going to get fired and I would never get the career I wanted. No stop thinking about you Elle, think about John. John, oh god I have to find John! I went to grab my keys but they weren't there.

Where are my keys? Oh god Phil, he drove with them back to his hotel! God I am so stupid! I need to get a cab! I ran to the door and flung it open to see John standing there with wide eyes.

"Someone's in a panic!" John laughed as I flung myself around him.

"Oh thank god you are okay! I thought we forgot you at the club and you went home with another woman." John broke out laughing hysterically. Apparently me being worried is funny to him.

"Someone is a little crazy this morning. Elle, I went to the gym with Punk and Randy this morning. Oh and here are your keys." He gave me my keys and set his stuff on the ground. I held the keys staring at them for a moment before I looked back at him.

"Sorry for being worried." I put the keys on the counter and I went into his room to grab my laptop.

"Elle, stop, I didn't mean it like that. Thank you for caring about me?" He said in a questioning tone.

"Get showered. We leave at eleven." I said in a cold town. He didn't want me to worry about him, fine I wouldn't. I will be his assistant and that's all.

"Elle! Come on, I was joking before. I didn't know that you thought you left me there. You did sprawl yourself across my lap on the ride home. Oh, and I was the one who carried you upstairs last night, put you on your bed and covered you up." He covered me up, no Elle stop.

"Sorry I don't really remember last night."

"It's fine. You were pretty hammered last night, I don't think I went as hard as you and Barbie did, but I came close. I had fun dancing with you though." He gave a small smile and went into the bathroom.

We danced? We danced! Oh I remember now! I told Randy too! Oh god! I am never, ever going out again, at least not when I have a secret as large as having a crush on my boss. Wait, so if John remembers us dancing then he remembers us almost kissing. Oh god, I need to back off. I cannot go through this, I don't want to get hurt or see John get hurt.

I just need to relax, I need to calm down and try to back away from the personal feelings I have. We are going back on the road tomorrow and I won't be home for another month. The next I will be home I won't have to deal with John sleeping in the room next to mine. I just need to back off, find a new interest, maybe knitting? Knitting isn't going to go so well considering the sound of yarn rubbing against each other gives me the chills. I don't know anymore. I guess that if I can get through today Colton will get my mind off John, for tonight at least.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review, it would mean a lot!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I havent updated in a while, I have been so busy with finals and stuff. So I hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh and thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

I burst into my apartment tears streaming down my face. I was the other woman, for six months I was the other woman. Something I vowed I would never be, I didn't know it though. I can't stop thinking about it!

_This night couldn't have been more perfect. Colton and I were finally relaxing after an amazing night. Everything was how it should be and I really think something is going to happen between Colton and I. A large thud came from the living room and Colton shot up._

"_Shit Elle! You need to hide! Please hide go!" He kept shoving me up and trying to gather my clothes and throw me into the closet._

"_Colton what the hell is going on, why do I have to hide?" I knew my answer when she walked through the door; her eyes filled with tears and so did mine. "Oh no, please, I am so sorry! I didn't know! If I did I would never!" I grabbed my clothes trying to put on my dress but ended up just covering myself with it._

"_No! I spent almost a year with you! You lying ass hole! We are done! I can't look at you, you filthy lying pig, you are nothing but scum at the bottom of a pond! I hate you!" She screamed and ran out. Colton ran after her pleading for her forgiveness the whole time._

My half dressed body slid down the back of my door as I sobbed. I hurt their relationship. This poor innocent girl's life was ruined, like mine was. I hurt her like I was hurt. Why was this happening to me? Colt was such a good guy; at least I thought he was. He promised me that if we ever got together he would never hurt me like I was hurt before. God! How can I be so blind?

"Elle, what are you doing home, it's three in the morning." John walked toward me and I just got up and pressed myself to him. I hugged him and he comforted me. I sobbed into his shoulder which seemed forever. He let me cry; he brought me to the couch and covered me up.

"I didn't think he would hurt me like that? I didn't know I could hurt someone the way I have been hurt? How could I be so stupid, so blind?" John offered me the box of tissues and I kindly accepted and poured my heart out.

"Please tell me what happened so I can help you." He offered as he grabbed my hand and I nodded as I sniffled.

"I was with Colton tonight, before you say anything I now know I am stupid for going back to him. His girlfriend caught us sleeping in bed. I was the other woman John, I was nothing to him. I was just a sex object for his use every month. I promised myself I wouldn't be the other woman John, now look at me, I'm a home wrecking whore." John wrapped his arms around me and brought my head to his bare chest.

"Elle, you didn't know, how could you? You are wrong though, you are not a whore, if you knew Colton had a girlfriend there would be no chance of you being with him. You are right about one thing, he is an ass, and he probably used you like so many others." I pulled away in confusion and he shook his head. "No, what I mean is he is an ass and he has a problem E, he is mentally fucked up and you need to know that."

"I promised myself that I wouldn't put someone else through that, I don't want another person going through what I had to go through." John stared down at me and so I knew I had to explain more. "It was my senior year in college, I was going out with this amazing guy for over a year and a half, it was the second year I interned with the WWE, I got done a week early and I didn't tell him so I could surprise him." I paused as I shivered remembering what happened. "I found him in bed with my roommate, in the middle of it."

"E, I'm sorry." John's hand was rubbing my back and I just shook my head.

"I don't know how I could have let myself be so stupid! I am such an idiot!" My hand went over my eyes as my head went toward my knees.

"Elle stop it! You are not an idiot, you could have never known. You are an amazing person with the kindest heart. You probably started apologizing to her right on the spot am I right?" I nodded my head and he continued. "Exactly, so please know that you are so talented and amazing and I haven't met someone with a heart as big as yours." I wiped my eyes and looked up at John.

There was a moment, where I one hundred percent believed what John said. Like nothing else mattered and he was there for me. John wasn't just my boss; he was more than that now. I truly see it. He is an amazing guy. I don't know what John was thinking, but he inched his face closer to mine. I rested my forehead on his for a moment; before I knew it he pressed his lips against mine.

I sat up and placed my arms on his neck and he cupped his hands around my face. He leaned forward to deepen the kiss and his tongue pressed against my lips and I gladly opened my mouth and I gave off a little smile. I didn't know how good a kiss could feel or how much it could connect two people.

Before I knew it though, he pulled away and he wrapped me in his arms and we both laid down on the couch. My head rested on his chest and I drifted off to sleep. I didn't know how such a horrible night can turn into an amazing morning.

* * *

I don't know how, but I ended up in my bed last night. I honestly didn't care either. John and I kissed last night, I don't know what it meant, but I know it was amazing. It was something that I couldn't be happier about.

We had to leave early that day for our one o'clock flight and we had to be at the airport at eleven. It was ten and I was just done packing, I was in my black dress pants and my black ruffle shirt and colorful cardigan. We were meeting Barbie, Randy, Punk, and Stephen (Sheamus) at the airport and I had a lot to talk about with Barbie. I honestly had a lot to talk about with John.

A large smile came across my face as I walked in the kitchen seeing John placing his bowl of cereal in the cabinet, he must have washed it. When he turned around there was a flash of a smile but then it turned into a sour frown.

"Hey can we talk about last night?" He sat down on the breakfast bar and I gladly took a seat next to him.

"Yeah, but first I want to thank you for comforting me and being there for me last night, it meant so much." I didn't know what was going on in his head, but his face was expressionless.

"Yeah, well, the kiss last night, well as great as it was, it shouldn't have happened. I am going through a divorce with Liz and giving her any motive right now is not a good thing to do. It was late and we were just caught up in the moment, I am like your boss." My heart sank to my stomach. The one thing that was making me smile like never before was now a mistake, something that shouldn't have happened.

"Oh, umm, yeah totally, it's already forgotten." He smiled and punched me in the arm and went to get his suit case. "Umm John, we need to leave in twenty minutes." I called out to him as I walked into the bathroom.

I turned the faucet on and started crying, no, I couldn't. I was done crying. I made a mistake with Colton, and I apparently made a mistake with John. It has to be strictly professional from now on. I can't let myself fall for someone that doesn't feel the same way, not again. I wasn't going to do it anymore. I can't be hurt anymore. I just have to shrug it off and pretend like it never happened. I'm going to have a fun time with that.

* * *

**So what did you think? Pleas review it means a lot!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the review! So I had a fun time writing this chapter I hope you like it! **

* * *

"Hello Mr. McMahon, it's a pleasure to see you again." I shook the overly cocky CEO's hand and sat in the red leather chair in front of his desk.

It has been two months since John and I kissed. I have not hung out with him after I got out of work and I have been keeping it strictly professional, accept for the few times I have slipped up. I deny his requests for dinner but I can see he needs a friend more than ever right now, but I can't be his friend, not without risking something more. After the whole Colton incident, then John incident, all in the same night, I have sought companion in one person Phil. He is the one person who is always willing to listen to me rant about my family, he is more than happy to come shopping with me and be there for me since Barbie can't. It has been hard without my best friend around me at all time because Barbie hasn't wrestled a lot lately, she is sick of always losing. So she has been away taking a short break but comes back once every few weeks.

Right now is about me though, we are at a live show tonight, and Mr. McMahon has asked me to come into his office at the arena tonight. He said he needs to talk to me about my job. I was so nervous, I thought John had complained about me to him, god know I have been giving John the cold shoulder, I hope I don't get fired.

"The pleasure is mine Ms. Jahnsen." He gave off a small smile and looked down at the pile of papers at his desk before he spoke again. "So I have called you here today to talk to you about an opportunity."

"What opportunity is that sir?" I asked politely and he nodded his head and proceeded.

"Yes well, George is leaving soon so Miranda will be taking his place. We are looking for someone to take over Miranda's job as creative assistant. You are first in line for a creative job and I couldn't think of anyone better to fulfill this spot." A large smile came across my face. I was beaming and I knew that this was going to be an amazing opportunity for me.

"Of course, thank you so much, sir, when do I start?" I asked trying to contain my excitement.

"Well George is leaving in six months and Miranda will fill his spot then, so I will say right after Wrestle Mania. It gives you plenty of time to prepare for the job. In a few months I will call you back in to review your contract and we will take it from there." I took a deep breath and pulled myself together. This was it; I am almost one step away from my dream job!

"This is such and honor. Thank you so much Mr. McMahon." He nodded shook my hand and sent me out the door. I grabbed my phone and sent a text message out to my family and friends telling them everything that was going on. I was walking to find John's locker room for the night while replying to everyone who sent me a text back when I bumped into a large greased up body.

"You know texting while walking is very dangerous!" Randy said with a laugh. I just shook my head and greeted the greased up superstar and his friend the Great White Sheamus.

"Stephen, Randall. I have some exciting news, guess!" I basically screamed.

"You have fallen madly in love with this Irish lad?" Randy asked and I broke out laughing.

"Hey! Don't make fun of me lass, or I'll kick your arse!" Arse, the way he said ass was funny.

"Stephen you so wish I did, but any way, no that's not it. Vince offered me a job as creative assistant after Wrestle Mania!" Stephen picked me up and swung me around, when he put me down Randy opened his arms for me to give him a hug but I put my hands up and started shaking my head. "Hell no, your baby oil already got all over my clothes, any more and I won't be able to get it out!"

"Funny, but really Elle, congrats, your writing is really fantastic. When we head to St. Louis this weekend you we'll have a celebratory dinner for you, Sam will be so happy." He announced.

"Thanks Randy and I know I already told Sam, she told me I can crash at your house this weekend so I can get real food and not sleep in a hotel room." Randy wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me along with him and Stephen as we headed to catering.

"Don't let this fella cook for you; the last time he cooked for me, I was in the bathroom for hours!" He tried to say it without smiling but once he did I broke out in laughter with him.

"Seriously? I am not that bad of a cook!"

"Okay, whatever you say." I said trying to keep a straight face. "Any way boys, I need to go, but seriously this weekend will be fun, oh and my cousin lives in St. Louis and I told her she can meet you two, she is totally obsessed!" I said as I walked away.

"Alright, see you later!"

"Bye Lass!" Sheamus called.

Today was amazing. I just got my dream job and I couldn't be happier right now, nothing could bring me down. I needed to find Barbie and tell her the good news, and then I had to fine Phil, god I wish they kept their phones on before the shows! I looked at my phone checking the time, I had to help John prepare for tonight, but I didn't know if I had enough time for both people. I knew Barbie wasn't going on until later so I decided to find Phil first.

I luckily found him and Kofi chatting about some stupid comic book on the couch in the main locker room. I squealed and ran to Phil and jumped on his lap.

"Wow calm down girl. What's going on?" Kofi questioned but I returned my glaze on Phil. Kofi and I didn't really talk, he wasn't a bad person, but our personalities clashed and it never really worked out.

"Phil guess what? I got a job as creative assistant! I know amazing right! I get to start right after Wrestle Mania!" I sang the word mania and then wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my back.

"Congrats E! I couldn't be happier, except for the fact that you are going to be leaving me here with only Kofi! I will get over that though!" Kofi's eyes bulged then he shook his head and walked out of the room.

"Oh you can come and visit me! You have no idea how bad I needed this Punk; I think things are finally going to turn around. I can't stay in chat though; I have to help Cena get ready for tonight." I went to get off of punk but he pulled me back down.

"Oh Cena can wait. He's a big boy Elle he doesn't need his mommy tying his shoe laces for him." He said in a baby voice which made me laugh.

"I know, but it's my job. But seriously, we will talk more tonight after the show. Good luck in your match with Bryan." I kissed him on his scruffy cheek and walked out of the room.

I got to John's locker room a few seconds later and composed myself before I went in. He was signing something and putting it in a manila envelope. It must have been the papers that got dropped off earlier, I didn't know what it was, but John's mood shifted when they came.

"Hey John, want to start stretching?" I asked and he nodded and sat in a chair. I walked up behind him and started moving around his shoulders. I never use to stretch John out, but ever since his shoulder incident with Lesnar, he doesn't like the guys doing it, so he showed me how. It was quiet tonight, we didn't talk and it was an awkward silence, I decided to break the silence and tell him my news.

"So umm, I saw Vince today." I told him and I saw his head nod as I went to the other shoulder. "It's actually great news; I got offered a job, as creative assistant. He wants me to start right after Wrestle Mania." John's body tensed up, I struggled rotating his shoulder, he realized and loosened up and then he pulled his arm away and stood up.

"That amazing Elle, congratulations, I don't think I will ever find an assistant as amazing as you." He smiled and gave me a hug. The sweet smell of axe ran through my nose and I got goose bumps. I shook my head and pulled away.

"Oh, don't worry, I will personally find someone who is better than me." I said with a laugh as I grabbed his wrist bands.

"That is going to be tough. No one can be amazing as you." I moved slowly as I placed his bands on his arm. I looked up and his face was inches away from mine. I took a deep breath and turned away. I grabbed the top of the chair and I could feel my throat burning, I let myself get too far again.

"You have to stop it!" I screamed and turned back to him. "You do this all the time now. You pull yourself away from me one minute, and then the next you say something so sweet to me, I am so confused! I can't take it!"

"I don't understand?" He said taking a step toward me, but then I put my hand out so he would stop.

"No, you stay there. How don't you understand? Two months ago, in my apartment? You kiss me and then tell me nothing can happen. Then last month we were joking around in your hotel room and you somehow wrestled me onto your bed and you almost kissed me again, but then you said I was just a buddy! You almost kissed me again tonight. I could feel it. Please stop leading me on if you are only going to reject me in the end." I turned the way and wiped away the tear that I let slip out; I wasn't going to let him see me cry.

"I can't help how I feel! I lose myself when I'm with you, you make me who I use to be and it feels so good! That kiss replays in my head every night, I was getting a divorce and things were complicated! I don't know what else to say!"

"It's not that complicated John, either you have feelings for me or you don't, because you can't keep me stringed along, I need to know whether to leave these feelings behind so I can be with someone who can actually discuss his feelings!" My arms were flailing around and I was filled with anger, I needed and answer.

"I signed the divorce papers today; she was dragging it out so I gave Liz three hundred thousand to divorce me faster, I wanted it over so I could be with you!" My heart dropped and I took a step back just staring at him.

"So it's really over?" I asked and he walked toward me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Yes, it's over. I want to be with you Elle, I really do, and I just don't want what happened with me and Liz to happen with me and you. I want to take things slow." I nodded and stepped closer.

"I don't want to get hurt, please John I don't think I can take any more hurt from you." He nodded and placed his lips on mine. It felt so good, to have him back with me. Before anything else happened there was a knock on the door telling John that it was time for the show and he needed to leave.

"We'll talk more when you get back." I said and gave him a peck on the lips. He nodded his head and walked out of the door. Things were finally coming into place; my life was better now than it ever has been.

* * *

**Please Review it means a lot!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank You for the Reviews! I hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's**

* * *

I sat in the room for about a half an hour before John came back in. He sat next to me on the couch and he wrapped his hand inside mine. I put my head on his shoulder and we just sat there for a while. It was nice, I knew we were going to have to talk sooner or later about things, but right now it was nice the way we were.

"So Elle, I want to know more about you." I sat up and looked at him while biting my lip.

"What do you want to know?" I ask before rearranging my hair. I was getting nervous because I really didn't want to let my bag of crazy out on him just yet, maybe I should wait a while, but I guess if he wants to know, I could tell him some things.

"Well you know basically everything about me like my favorite color, or my favorite food, my favorite movie, favorite book. I don't know anything like that about you." Those were pretty easy questions and I was happy to answer.

"My favorite color is purple; I am actually obsessed with it, whatever I can buy that's purple the better. Let's see, oh, my favorite food is chicken parm with angel hair pasta I actually love the whole wheat pasta the best, ooh or maybe spinach pasta. Gosh talking about food is making me hungry." I placed my hand on my stomach and he just laughed. "So my favorite movie is a tossup between The Blind Side and the first Wolverine movie. My favorite book, well I love The Princess Bride, but I just read The Help, and it's amazing. I love to read, I basically read anything, and it's my favorite thing to do besides writing."

"That reminds me, when am I going to get to read one of your stories?" He asks and I just throw my head back and smile.

"The day one of them gets published!" I say as I adjust myself to sit on my knees and face him.

"Come on, I read some of one of them. You say they are about your life, that way I can learn about you while reading your amazing stories." He smiled but I just shook my head. He kept trying to read my stories, I do not like people reading them, and they are so personal.

"I know but I have other stories that aren't about my life, the ones about my life, I only wrote for a creative outlet to release my feelings. I have a problem expressing what's on my mind and it just builds up inside of me until I explode. So that's how I cope."

"Are there any about me." He said raising his eye brows, I blushed and turned my head.

"Maybe, there is one about this girl, who has a pig headed boss, who keeps leading her on." I say with a devious smile forming on my face.

"Oh yeah, well what happens to them?" He asks.

"Well you see, the boss is so blind, he didn't realize what he had in front of him, until it was almost too late. She was almost done with him completely until he realized he was so stupid and he swept her off her feet. Then they lived happily ever after, with a few problems along the way." His face became serious; he knew I was actually relating to what was going on, he probably figured that none of that part was actually written yet, because it wasn't.

"I'm sorry for leading you on, and not realizing that it's you and it's always been you." I smiled and draped my legs across his lap and he pulled me on it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arm was holding my back. I kissed his forehead and closed my eyes.

"It's fine, what matters now is that we are finally together, and were happy. You're happy right?" He looked up at me and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Of course I'm happy. You make me happy again. When you walk into a room it's like my day gets one hundred times better, the energy you give off just makes everyone want to smile." He was so kind. He knew how to make me feel better about myself. There was no way I could be happier then I am right now.

I pressed my lips upon John's and gave a small smile. His hands cupped my face as we deepened the kiss. It's like every time we kiss fireworks went off in my head, it was a spark of electricity flowing through my body.

There was a knock on the door, but we ignored it, continuing our kissing. Unfortunately the door swung open and when I looked up Phil was standing there with a confused look on his face.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to walk in on you two love birds." Phil said sarcastically before walking out. I sighed and John looked at me confused.

"Let me go talk to him." I said before giving him a peck on his lips and walking out of the dressing room. I could see Phil violently walking down the hallway in front of me, his fists were clenched and his body was stiff. I kept calling his name but he was ignoring me, I then went into a dead sprint and rammed my body into his causing us to fall onto the ground.

"What the hell?" He basically yelled in my face.

"What is your problem?" I demanded and he just rolled his eyes.

"My problem is I just got tackled to the ground for no reason." I shook my head and got up off of him. He stood up and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To my locker room, I didn't know I had to ask permission." He was being sarcastic with me.

"Phillip Brooks. If you do not tell me what is wrong right now, I will bend that thumb back and break it again." He turned around and I don't know what I saw in his eyes, but it looked like he was hurt.

"What's going on with you and Cena? I thought you were getting over him, now you are making out with him in his locker room?" I don't know where he was going with this, but he was pissing me off.

"He apologized to me for everything, and then he told me that he wants to be with me. I thought you would be happy for me?"

"What if he is just playing you like the other times, you are just going to get hurt like every other time." My throat was burning and I cannot believe that he was doing this to me; he was supposed to be my friend.

"Why can't you just be happy for me Phil? God damn it, you can never just support me and congratulate me, you have to go and make it seem like John is going to hurt me like every other time. It's different Punk, it really is." He just shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. Good luck with Cena." He brushed me off and walked away. I cannot believe he was doing this, how could he do this? God! Why does one thing have to ruin my amazing day? It always happens though, I can never be fully happy or fully satisfies with my life, something always had to go wrong.

* * *

**So what do you think? Please review it means so much to mee! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, school just ended and I just finished my last final. Anyway it took me a little while to do this chapter so I hope you like it. Oh and I keep forgeting to to this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

* * *

I couldn't go back to the locker room, I knew John had to go out in the beginning of the show and I just needed to vent, surprisingly it wasn't about John this time. I walk back to where the Diva's locker rooms are and I see Barbie in there talking with Eve. Although Eve played a bitch on television, she was one of the sweetest people that I have ever met.

"Barb's, I so need someone to talk to right now, right when I think something is going right, it all turns bad." I said as I collapsed onto the couch. Eve sat next to me and smiled.

"What's wrong E? Boy trouble?" She asked and Barbie laughed.

"Isn't it always Eve?" Barbie said and sat on the other side of me. I didn't know where to begin with them. I just wanted to scream!

"So let's see, I met with Vince today, turns out after Wrestle Mania I will be a Creative Assistant, then I saw John and he told me that he and Liz finally got divorced and he confessed his feelings for me. I don't know how we stand or what we are, but I don't want to rush anything, then Phil came in the room and saw us kissing and flipped out. I don't understand why he did that." I rubbed my hands across my face and I felt Eve's arm go around me and I knew Barb was rolling her eyes.

"So first off, congrats on the Job Ellie, that is amazing news. Second off, at least you and John are going somewhere, but be careful and make sure that this time is different. Punk is just jealous E, I feel like he developed feelings for you in the past few months and he doesn't want to lose you." I stood up and started passing around and playing with the rings on my fingers.

"Thank you but seriously I doubt Phil is jealous, we are just really good friends and I feel like he is just over protective of me." Eve and Barbie shared a look and then looked back at me. "What was that for?"

"Oh Michelle, you are _so_ naïve! Phil is falling for you; I mean honestly what guy would put up with shopping if he didn't want to spend more time with the girl he was falling for." Eve said and she and Barbie both smiled and I just bit my lip and shook my head.

He can't be falling to me; he is like a big brother to me, just like all the other guys here. They are like family to me, I couldn't think about him that way. I shouldn't think about him that way, I promised myself I wouldn't get involved with any wrestler. I guess I broke that vow when I made out with John earlier today. Maybe Phil and I just need our space, we have gotten really close and maybe I gave him the wrong idea. Shit, I don't want to lose Punk as a friend though; there are only so many people I can trust around here and he is like my best friend.

"I don't know anymore Barb." I took a deep sigh and walked over to the mirrors and looked at myself in the mirror. I kept patting my eyes to make myself not cry.

"Well I gave you all the advice I could E, but I have to tell you something." I bat my eye lashes and turned around and put a smile on my face.

"What is it? Is it good news?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Depends on how you look at it. I am taking leave from the company. I am promotion Barbra Blank more now and I have been working nonstop for six years, I mean I am twenty five years old and I need a break. Don't worry though; I will be back by your birthday in December." She smiled and I just hugged her.

"I am going to miss you so much Barbie, who am I going to vent to?" I said with a smiled and then shot a glance at Eve.

"Oh I will volunteer as long as I get to vent to you as well." I nodded and gave off a little laugh. I let go of Barbie then froze when I saw Punk standing in the door way. I took a deep breath and said good bye to the girls then walked out and Phil followed. I really wasn't in the mood to talk to Phil but I know if he was still upset he would be ignoring me right now and not trying to talk to me.

"I want to apologize for how I acted earlier." I kept walking not wanting to turn around and face him. I could tell a part of him was being sincere but then other part was frustrated still and I had no idea why.

"Why did you act that way earlier? I just thought you were going to crack a joke and make fun of me, but instead you acted so immature." I stopped walking and crossed my arms over my chest. Phil walked in front of me started playing with his lip ring before he answered.

"Well let's see, we have got really close the last few months and I think of you as more than a friend, like family really, and I don't want to see John hurt you again like he has in the past, because you and I both know how he can be." I told Barbie and Eve that he wasn't jealous.

"It's different this time Punk, it really is. John signed the divorce papers and all that's left is for them to be filed." His face softened and he put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his chest for a hug.

"Well I'm happy that you are finally happy. I swear if Cena does anything to hurt you, I will hurt him." I smiled and let out a giggle before I pulled away.

"Thank you and I wouldn't expect anything less from you. Now can we please go to catering I seriously need some food." He rolled his eyes and smiled. My mouth dropped open and I punched his shoulder. When we got to catering I grabbed a plate and filled it up with vegetables and fruit and when I sat down with Phil he just laughed.

"What?" I asked and he just shook his head.

"You say you're starving and you get fruit and vegetables to subside your hunger? Freak." I shook my head and took a bite of my celery.

"Sorry for being healthy? I am not really a junk food person you know that."

"Oh really? Then how come last week you ate a whole container of Oreo's for breakfast?"

"That's different?"

"How?"

"You really want to know?" He nodded his head. "Alright, I was craving food."

"Are you pregnant?" I threw a carrot at him.

"No! I am not pregnant! You ass, I had my period if you really have to know." He covered his ears and I just laughed.

"Please do not say that word!" He begged and I just shook my head and continued eating. I was glad Phil and I was back to where we were this morning. I couldn't take losing him as a friend. We joked around some more and I kept thinking about how Barbie and Eve thought that he liked me, that would have never crossed my mind before but now I can't stop thinking about it.

"What are you thinking about? Lover boy?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No, when I was talking to Barbs and Eve they kept saying that you acted the way you did because you were jealous."

"Why would I be jealous?" I asked and shifted his body weight in the chair.

"They thought you liked me." Once I said that he started playing with his lip ring and gave off a nervous laugh.

"Like you? What, no. I don't like you. You are like my, like my sister. That would be gross, no. Those girls are crazy." Well I can easily tell the girls he doesn't like me, but then I would have to tell them how weird he acted when I brought it up. I just decided to ignore it though. I couldn't take another problem like Phil liking me right now. Things just got settled and I am hoping to end this day on a positive note. Right when I was about to agree with Phil and let him know that I would think it was weird too, John came up behind me and kissed my cheek. A large smile came upon my face when John sat down next to me.

"Yo Brooks, how are things man?" John nodded his head and Phil smiled.

"It's alright Cena, just stressed. Creative still hasn't told me if I am winning at Money in the Bank. Even if I am, I am going to have a huge target on my back with whoever wins." John nodded and they continued talking. I do not know what part of the conversation I zoned out in, but I came right back in reality when John grabbed my hand and then held it on my lap. I felt my cheeks burn up and I could tell they were red, but I tried to calm myself and I just smiled and got my head back into the conversation.

I am getting my dream job, my best friend was leaving me for almost four months, my boss and I are seeing each other, I guess you can say, and one of my best guy friends might be in love with me. This was an eventful day I can't wait to see what this weekend is going to be like with us all living in one house. This is going to be fun.

* * *

**So what do you think? Please review! Once I get to 15 reviews I will update! Reviews mean so much to me! Thank you! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I decided to update again since I still have no job, so I have nothing else to do. So I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's**

* * *

"Oh god Hannah, that was so amazing! Thank you so much for letting me be here for that." I grabbed a hold of her and pulled her into my chest and gave her a large hug.

"You're the one who flew all the way to Massachusetts to just fly back three hours later to St. Louis." I let go of her and stared back and forth between her and her stomach. Ryan wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we started walking out of the building.

"Well I couldn't miss this. I am so glad I found out that I am going to have a little nephew. I am beyond happy, you must be too!"

"We definitely are E, why did we never get the 3D with Emma?" Ryan asked his wife and she just shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. I kept switching doctors around this time and it never occurred to me to ask. It was so worth it, he is going to have his daddy's dimples just like Emma." Hannah was glowing, and I was happy for her. I am just upset that I have to fly back to St. Louis.

"Well thank you so much for letting me be there. I am going to miss you, but don't hesitate to call if you need anything or anything happens. I will be on the next flight out of where ever I am." I gave Hannah a hug then Ryan. "Tell mom and Dave I said good bye and give a lot of kisses to Emma for me." I smiled and got the keys from the rental car out of my purse.

"I will, tell Rory I said hi." I stood there a moment before I waved goodbye and got into my car. Leaving my family was never easy. My sister was almost five months pregnant and my niece is growing up before my eyes. I wish I wasn't on the road so much but when I move to Connecticut at least I will be closer to them all.

Today was Friday and the airport was pretty packed. The guys had a house show tonight but John gave me the day off so I could see my sister. They were in Nashville for a show then they were going to go to Randy's house to stay for the weekend. It has only been four days since things with John started developing; we decided to take things slow. He wants the divorce to be finalized before we take it to the next level, so Liz can't go back and start up with the cheating allegations again.

This weekend is going to be a little challenging, considering Barbie isn't going to be there and Eve is filming some movie. So Sam, Alanna and I are going to be the only girls. Randy, John, Stephen and Phil will be dominating the house a little bit, unfortunately, but if I know Sam, she will but her foot down and Randy will obey.

The flight wasn't that long and once I got to Randy's house I was bombarded with Sam and all of the questions about John and me.

"Ellie! It's been so long! How are you? I heard things with Johnny are getting pretty steamy!" She pulled me toward the couch and sat me down and I just shook my head and smiled.

"I am good, everything is good. John and I are taking it slow, he is getting a divorce and I don't want anything rushed, I don't want to be some rebound girl."

"Seriously E? You are so not a rebound girl!" I just shrugged my shoulders and looked around the house and Sam must have read my mind. "Randy is taking her to his parents for the weekend."

"Isn't there a house show he should be at?" I asked and she sighed and rubbed her forehead. Something was up and it was stressing Sam out. What the hell did that boy do now?

"He is suspended. They found substance in his last drug test. Of course Randy refuses to tell me what it was. He is so ashamed. He said it was a onetime thing but he promised me that it wouldn't happen again, and it can't. This is his second strike, one more and he is out of the company. He promised me it stopped when he found out I was pregnant with Alanna." I pulled Sam into a hug and let her vent, I was going to kill Randy later.

After calming Sam down, I helped her prepare dinner and she told me to invite my cousin to stay the weekend. My cousin was hesitant at first but once she made certain arrangements she agreed. Rory was a very energetic fun loving twenty seven year old single mother. When she was twenty almost twenty one she found out she was pregnant with her daughter. Her boyfriend at the time was thrilled, when she was seven months pregnant he proposed. Later that same week, she went into early labor. She gave birth to a beautiful healthy baby girl. Later that day her boyfriend went home to do everything that needed to be done before they were able to take her home that next day. On his way back to the hospital a teen who was texting a driving hit his car. He was declared dead on the scene. She named her Charlie Josephine Fletcher, her father being Charles Joseph Fletcher. She has come so far and she needs a break.

There was a knock at the door and I went to answer it and I squealed when I saw her standing there. We were so close when we were younger, I missed her so much. I grabbed the petit blonde and squeezed her until she couldn't breathe.

"Rory! I missed you so much! How's Charlie?" She smiled and brought her duffle bag in with her.

"She's good, she misses you and Han, and I brought the stuff you wanted."

"What stuff?" Sam asked as she walked out into the foyer to greet Rory.

"Sam, this is Aurora, well Rory my cousin, and Rory, this is Sam one of my closest friends, and also the wife of Randal Keith Orton." When I said his name she basically fell to the floor.

"Thank you so much for letting me, stay here for the weekend, oh and the things to dye Elle's hair with."

"Oh and no problem. Are you hungry, we are having some spaghetti and meatballs for dinner?" Sam asked as we followed her back into the kitchen.

"Yes please, I'm starving, Charlie was putting up a fuss about forgetting her blanket at home, so I had to turn all the way around then go all the way back. Thank god I love her so much." Sam and Rory let out a laugh like they completely understood each other and I just smiled. I am glad Rory has someone to connect to, lord knows I could never.

"Alanna is like that all the time, her stuffed elephant never leaves her side. Do you want a glass of wine or something?"

"Rory doesn't drink." I said and she just rolled her eyes. "She is like a female version of Phil. Doesn't drink, smoke, or do drugs. She told me he introduced the straightedge life to her, hasn't touched anything since Charlie was born."

"That's right. I promised myself I would drink anymore and I figured since I didn't some or o drugs I would just call myself straight edge as well. So there is no promiscuous sex or any swearing, while CM Punk, I mean Phil, does do to a certain extent." She explained to us her ways and I respected her but I had my own views.

We were having so much fun, Sam and Rory really hit it off. After we ate we went upstairs to the guest bedroom and Sam and Rory gave worried looks to each other.

"Seriously guys, just strip it. I have done it before but my hair is so much longer that it is a struggle for me to do it by myself." I said and took the formula out and started mixing it for the dye.

"Are you sure you want to go blonde E? I like your hair color now." Rory said and I just shook my head.

"I miss my light hair. Now please." I said with puppy dog eyes and Sam rolled her eyes and put on the gloves.

"Alright, if it comes out bad, I don't want to hear it." It took about two hours to do my hair. We stripped it until it was a light brown, then I put the dye in my hair and waited about a half an hour. My scalp was starting to burn and I knew that it was time to rinse. Sam and Rory were waiting nervously in the bedroom and I just finished re straightening my hair. It looked amazing, just like the box; I was now a honey blonde with brown.

Sam and Rory gushed and told me it was the right decision. They said it brought out my blue eyes more with lighter hair and I didn't look completely pale. Which I guess was a compliment.

When Randy got back we really started having fun. Of course I scolded him for his stupid actions but he apologized and I was a little tipsy so I forgave him. He kept referring to me as Blondie all night and I punched him every time he did. You think he would have learned, but I guess its Randy we are talking about.

It was around midnight when the guys got here and I was a little more than tipsy but I tried to compose myself so I didn't make a fool of myself in front of John. When John walked through the door I gave him a small kiss and Sam and Rory both awed and I shot them a dirty look and they both laughed.

"Elle, your hair?" John picked up a strand and I smiled.

"Do you like it?" I asked nervous of the answer, he just kissed me again and nodded.

"Everything looks amazing on you." I felt my cheeks burn and I knew I was blushing. The guys came into the living room and they complimented my hair and Punk was staring at Rory and I forgot that they had no idea who she was.

"Guys, this is my horrible cousin Rory." Rory smiled as the guys acknowledged her and I could tell she would be flirting with Punk. He was her favorite wrestler and her daughter absolutely loved him, he was her favorite wrestler too.

"E, you aren't going to introduce us to her?" John asked but I smiled and laughed.

"No, she knows who all of you are, our whole family is a fan of wrestling. She probably knows more about Punk and Stephen then me." I smiled and laughed. "I guess I should introduce you though. Stephen this is Rory, Rory Stephen. Rory this is Phillip, Punkers this is Rory." I went to bed really soon after the guys got back. Rory and I were sharing a bed so I kissed John goodnight and I went to bed.

I had the strangest dream that night. Phil and Rory were making out and when I saw them I got really upset and just to prove myself to them I made out with John, then Stephen came in and punched Phil in the face and she just laughed. God, what alcohol does to my dreams.

I woke up the next morning a little after nine and I couldn't find Rory. I took a quick shower and got dressed quickly. I threw on a pair of shorts and a tank top before I headed downstairs to fins Rory and Punk smiling and laughing while they made breakfast together. She was flirting with him, this was the first time I saw her flirting with a guy since Charlie's dad. Aww, my cousin is flirting with one of my best guy friends. Wait, my cousin is flirting with my best guy friend? When did this start and how long was I really asleep for. Phil was flirting with my family member. This is kind of weird.

* * *

**So what did you think? Review, review, review! The more reviews I get, the faster I will update! Thank you guys so much!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for the reviews. I have a lot of spare time so I am trying to update more frequently. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's**

* * *

"Aren't you glad you're home Belle?" I asked my black lab and she just panted and went straight for her dog bed by the television. I smiled and put my suitcase down near my kitchen. We were in town for two days and I really do need a vacation. Things with John are going really good we are taking things slower then I hoped we would, but I don't want to rush anything.

I spent the whole morning with my mom and sister going over everything for the baby shower tomorrow and Dave and Ryan had a boy's day with John. I was worried because I didn't want them to be too harsh on him, but I was glad they were this protective of me.

I realized I forgot my purse in the hall and when I went out to grab it there she was. She was opening the door to the apartment down the hall, her long brown hair was now darker and her body was slimmer since the last time I saw her. She heard me and turned around and I quickly grabbed my bag and shut the door, then I realized I was being stupid. I took a deep breath and shut my eyes as I walked out into the hallway.

She was staring at me, but why wouldn't she be, my eyes were squeezed shut and my fists were clenched, I was nervous, but she deserved a real apology.

"I didn't know you lived in the same building." She said and my eyes shot open, she spoke to me first, oh thank god, she doesn't sound like she is going to kill me.

"Yeah, umm, I really need to apologize to you. I swear to you that I had no idea he was with you." She nodded her head and placed her bags down.

"Yeah I figured that, you seemed just as surprised as I did that night. But he said it would never happen again, I gave him one last chance." I smiled and nodded, I would never take back someone who cheated on me, but I guess we are two completely different people.

"I'm Elle by the way." I walked closer and I held out my hand, she was hesitant at first and then she shook it.

"Kayla." There was an awkward silence for a while but I couldn't end it like that.

"Once again, the past few months with him mean nothing now, I honestly think they never did and I was just trying to get a relationship out of him, but I see now why he didn't want one. So please will you accept my apology." Her body stiffened and I was very confused and she shook her head and I could see tears forming in her eyes.

"Months? He said that was a one night thing." I ruined her relationship again.

"Oh no, not again, please I am so sorry, I thought you knew, I thought he told you." She shook her head and took a deep breath.

"No, it's okay; I see how much of a lying piece of scum he really is. Thank you for telling me the truth. I have to go; I need to pack my things. I hope to see you around someday." I nodded and she tried to compose herself as she walked into the apartment. I heard yelling and screaming and I made my way back into my apartment and collapsed on my couch.

"I have a very large mouth Belle. Maybe next time you should have stopped me from going out there." She raised her head barked at me, then placed her head back down. I need to move out of this building. How much longer do I have before Connecticut? My mind was still in the gutter when Rory called me.

"Rory, I miss you so much, come and rescue me." I said to her when I answered her phone call.

"I would if I could you know that, seriously though, I am in a pickle. I don't know how to tell Phil about Charlie." Phil? When did things get so serious with Phil, they just met a week ago.

"Things are moving pretty fast with Punk then huh?" I asked as I played with the tassel on the pillow.

"I don't know, we are going out after Hannah's baby showers tomorrow because we are both going to be in the same town, but I don't have a sitter for Charlie."

"Oh, so that's why you called? You know I have no life and since I am watching Emma tomorrow too, I should watch Charlie?" I said in a playful tone. "Well I would love to, when Dave and Ryan bring her and Emma back from the party I will take them back to my apartment."

"You have no idea how happy that makes me. You are a life saver. Seriously though, how do I tell Phil?" The desperation in her voice was something I have never heard from her; she really wanted Phil to like her.

"You guys aren't even together yet, you technically don't need to tell him yet, but ease him into it. Tell him the background on CJ first then ease your way into it that you two had a daughter together. But I honestly don't think you need to tell him yet until you are ready or when you two become official. Even then you aren't going to introduce him to her yet, I know you, and you will go through all the right steps before you even consider introducing him to Charlie."

"You're right, thank you so much."

"No problem, but I think I am going to get going, I am going out with John soon and I need to get ready." She laughed and I could tell she had this big grin on her face.

"Go get ready for your man. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye." I said as I hung up the phone. I can't believe that she is this happy. I haven't seen her this way in years. I have also never heard of her dating anyone since Charlie was born. Her parents moved down to St. Louis when Charlie was born. Her father was selling his house and they were going to move to Massachusetts to be closer to her but I never really worked out that way. Thankfully CJ's parents are so helpful and they are a part of Charlie's life in so many ways.

I changed into a gorgeous silk yellow v- neck dress that has a layover of the right side. I curled my hair and pulled it over to the side and held it there with some diamond bobby pins. I went into the bathroom and touched up my make up and put on a light pink chap stick that would not rub off. I sprayed myself with vanilla body spray from Victoria's Secret and put on my nude three inch pumps. I heard a knock at my door and I walked to it and when I opened it I saw John there in a navy blue suit a light blue button up and a dark gray tie with blue on it. He looked so amazing. He pulled out a bouquet of white roses, pink snapdragons and pink carnations. I grabbed them and pulled him close to me and placed my lips on his. We stayed in that moment for a minute before I released and I smiled at him. I wiped off his lips to make sure nothing came off.

"Thank you for the flowers. They are beautiful." I grabbed a vase from a cabinet and filled it with water and sprite before cutting the stems and putting them in there.

"They aren't as beautiful as you are." My cheeks felt red and I just shook my head and smiled as I turned around.

"You still make me blush." I say and give him a peck on the lips. "Let me grab my clutch and then we can go."

"Take your time." He called as I quickly headed into my room. I remembered I forgot to put my jewelry on so I put on a silver locket, silver hoop earrings and my sapphire ring I had since I was sixteen. When I walked out to the living room John was petting Belle's stomach and she was lying there with her tongue out panting. I smiled and laughed and John escorted me to the door.

John insisted on me wearing a blind fold when I got into his car, he told me it was a surprise and I would be amazed when I saw it. I love surprises; the littlest things make me so happy. For just that small moment I get so unbelievably excited and it is this rush that makes me feel like I am walking on air. The drive was really short and John guided me when we got out of the car. I could hear water trickling and the crickets chirping, when John took off my blind fold I almost cried. We were in a secluded garden and there were lights all around us, there was a little pond with so many flowers surrounding it and in that pond there was a mini waterfall. There was a table set for two, a chilled bottle of wine, and candles lit all around.

I was in awe, this was truly beautiful and I thanked John one hundred times. We had a very romantic dinner; he made spaghetti and meatballs because of the movie Lady and the Tramp. For dessert there was a red velvet cake with a very rich cream cheese frosting. I almost died and went to heaven it was so delicious. He even covered me up with his coat, it was very romantic.

He said that his guy's day was fun; they went to the driving range and had some beers at the bar. I was glad they are getting along. Dave has been like a father figure my whole life, I barely talk to my dad and he wasn't itching to me John, considering he kept telling me John wasn't going to be the one for me because he was ten years older than me. I know ten years was a lot, but I might be falling for him, age really doesn't matter in the long run, as long as everyone treats each other the right way and loves each other unconditionally it doesn't matter.

After we ate he told me there was still one more surprise so we headed back to his apartment and when I opened the door it wasn't the surprise I was prepared for.

"Liz." His voice was calm and weak. I let go of his hand and we walked into the apartment. "How did you get in here?" He asked and she sighed.

"Leaving a key on the top of the door frame isn't the smartest idea." I was so embarrassed being there, Liz and I never really got a long and seeing that I am kind of dating her ex- husband was really awkward, she kept giving me dirty looks.

"John, I'm going to go." I told him handing him his coat but he shook his head.

"No, please stay, Liz is the one that needs to leave." She rolled her eyes and started tapping her foot; I could see she really wanted to talk to him.

"It's okay. I'll see you tomorrow around five." I smiled and handed him his coat and walked out. I could hear him raising his voice and I knew John had anger issues once in a while but I never really saw it.

I called a taxi and they came about ten minutes later and before I knew it I was home. I took Belle out on a short walk then got changed in some sweats. I walked into my office and smiled at the computer. I have some amazing ideas for the trilogy I am working on. I hope things can keep going well, I had a lot of inspiration and I had a feeling there would be so much more to keep me inspired.

* * *

**Soooooo, what did you think? Review, Review, Review, pleaseee Review, your reviews mean soo much to me! It really gets me to keep going!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I re-wrote this one about three times, I think it is how I want it to be. Thank you for all of the Reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's and ideas.**

* * *

"He's ten years older Elle, are you sure you are ready for a relationship?" I sighed and shook my head. Ever since I told my mother John and I have been seeing each other on a more romantic level she has been lecturing me. She doesn't disapprove because she does like John, but she believes I am not emotionally ready to date him. My mother always thought I was always so emotional when I grew up, honestly as I look back at it now, I agree. I sought attention and by being emotional the way I was I got it. I have grown a lot since high school, I am not a child anymore, but I get where she see's ten years as a large age difference. He was born in nineteen seventy seven, I was born nineteen eighty seven. It is a huge age gap, but age doesn't matter, the connection between the two people is what counts.

"Mom, I understand the age difference. It doesn't matter to us. John is an amazing guy and things are going so well between us." I picked up the left over favors and threw them into a plastic bag to take home.

"Alright, just be careful with him, I don't want to see you get hurt. You are my baby girl." My mom gave me a large hug and I just smiled.

"I know mom." When I let go I looked at my phone and saw a text from John saying he was going to leave in about twenty minutes. "Mom, I have to go. John is coming over to help baby sit Emma and Charlie." I kissed her cheek and picked up some of Hannah's gifts.

"Okay, tell my little angels I said hi."

"I will, love you!" I yelled to her as I walked down the stairs of the country club we held her baby shower in. I walked out the doors and put the gifts in Hannah's SUV.

"Aunt Elle!" I heard the familiar screech of a little girl and when I turned around I smiled and saw Charlie running toward me. Her long brown hair was now up to her shoulders and she had bangs.

"Oh Charlie you got so big!" I said while picking her up and giving her kisses. She just smiled and held me. Rory came a minute later out of breath.

"Charlie you are getting to fast for me." Her mother said in between breaths and we both laughed as I set her down on the ground.

"That's because I am six now. I am a big girl mommy." She proudly said.

"That's right mommy, she is a big girl." I heard Hannah come around the corner and I smiled to see her carrying Emma who was asleep. I took Emma from her arms and she slept in my shoulder while her mother handed me her bag of toys.

"So what time am I expecting you two tomorrow." I asked directed at my cousin and sister. Hannah and Ryan were going out for a romantic dinner and then some alone time they desperately needed. Rory and Phil are going to go god knows what because Phil will not tell Rory.

"I will be there around nine because Emma has gymnastics tomorrow." Hannah whispered to me and I nodded.

"Yeah I think around nine. Charlie and I are leaving around noon time for the airport. We have a three fifteen flight." After they we said our good bye I took Emma and Charlie too my car and placed Emma in her car seat and buckled Charlie in. I put Childs lock on just to be safe and then I got in the car and started driving to my apartment which was about ten minutes away.

Once we got back Emma was up and very hyper. The girls were playing in the living room and alternated between watching SpongeBob Square Pants and playing with their Barbie dolls. I on the other hand was making dinner. They wanted Mac and cheese, but I did not have the artificial kind, so I was making homemade Mac and cheese with organic food. If I cook, which is whenever I am home, I only eat organic food, but since I am on the road all the time, it is hard to eat organically, so I have adapted, but organic food has more of a real flavor to it.

I was in the middle of grating parmesan cheese when there was a knock on the door. The girls stopped playing and watched me while I answered it. John stood there with a small smile on his face and a small bouquet of pink and yellow Gerber daises. He also had a small gift bag with him.

"You don't have to bring me flowers all the time. You just got me some last night. Thank you though, they are beautiful." I gave him a small peck and I opened the door up more so he could come in. "Emma, look who's here." When she saw John her face lit up and she ran as fast as she could to him and he picked her up and gave her a hug before putting her down.

"Hi Emma, I have a surprise for you." He pulled out a white bear with a pink stomach and handed it to her. She took it and gave it a large squeeze.

"Thanks Johnny." I saw Charlie making her way over here and I smiled.

"Charlie, come on honey." She fastened her step and when she got over here I picked up the little girl who was getting heavier every time I saw her. "Charlie this is my friend John. John, this is my cousin's daughter Charlie." She smiled and waved before she hid in my shoulder. He pulled out a stuffed tiger with bright green eyes and she took it and a large grin came on her face.

"Thank you for the tiger, her eyes are just like mine." Her emerald green eyes were mesmerized upon the tiger. I put her down and her and Emma went to play with the stuffed animals John got them.

"You didn't have to get them anything. You didn't even know Charlie." I grabbed his hand and brought him into the kitchen as I held my flowers in the other hand.

"I know, but I was going to get one for Emma and I remember you told me you were babysitting your cousin's child as well and I couldn't bring her something without bringing Charlie something too. So who are Charlie's parents?" Oh that's right, he doesn't know about Rory and Charlie.

"Oh, umm, Rory is her mother, the father died the day she was born." His face instantly became confused and I just smiled and tried to explain while I put the flowers in a vase. "Well Charlie got pregnant when she was twenty, in her third trimester her boyfriend proposed, that same week she went into labor early, then her water broke and she had Charlie. Since nothing was prepared for her at home her fiancé went to prepare the nursery. There was a kid texting while driving, hit his car, her world just about ended. She named her after him. His name was Charles Joseph, her name is Charlie Josephine. She is her world, that's why she lives in St. Louis, that's where he lived his whole life; they were going to move down there after she was born. Anyway, please don't tell Phil, people judge her for getting pregnant so young, she really likes Phil." He nodded and smiled.

"Her secret is safe with me. Brooks would understand though." I sighed and finished preparing the meal for them.

"Yeah I know, but it's her call." I just put the food in the oven and John came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and started kissing my neck. I shut my eyes and smiled and I just wanted to stay in this moment forever. I turned around and looked into his eyes before he kissed me and it was a little more passionate then we have ever kissed before. His hands began to wander and I cut it off there.

"There are children in the other room John." I whispered before kissing his lips one last time.

"You are just so amazing though, but I guess we have to stop." I nodded and smiled. "I would do anything for you; I want you to know that."

"Really?" He nodded and I just smiled. "Set the table for me then?" He chuckled a little and went into the cabinet and got the bowls out.

"Emma, Charlie, can you please clean up your toys, its dinner time." I heard a little fuss but then I heard them cleaning up and they were moving around the living room. I grabbed a few glasses and placed milk in two and water in the other two. I set them on the table and grabbed the food out of the oven. As I was placing it in their bowls Emma made a face.

"Aunty Ellie, this look yucky. Why it have green?" She asked and I saw John laughing at the three year olds sour face.

"Just try it for me, I promise it's good." Charlie took a bite and smiled before eating more, Emma didn't have any until John tried it and kept eating.

"This good Aunty!" She exclaimed as she stuffed her mouth with more. The macaroni had some spinach in it and it was very healthy for them, that is one was to hide a vegetable that is still good for them. After dinner I got the girls ready for bed and they were passed out by eight. John was helping me clean up; I knew this was the time where I had to talk to John about Liz. She did break into his house last night, she kind of ruined an amazing night, I hope what she had to talk about was important.

"So John, what time did Liz leave last night?" He stopped what he was doing and paused for a minute before continuing.

"Um, about forty minutes after you left." That was it; he wasn't going to tell me what they were talking about.

"Why did she brake into your apartment? What did she want to talk about, it looked pretty important." I put the glass dish away and leaned against the counter.

"Yeah it was pretty important." Seriously I didn't want to pry, but I knew it was something he wanted to talk about. I sighed and went into the living room and sat down on the couch, he sat down next to me a few seconds later and grabbed my hand and intertwined his hand in mine.

"I don't want to pry; it just looks like you want to talk about it. I understand that we are taking things slow but when things upset you this much, I don't want to not talk about it. It isn't good to keep things in and I just want everything to be okay, because if things aren't oka-" He cut me off and blurted out words I didn't think could have any impact on my life.

"Liz is pregnant, with my baby."

* * *

**Soo what did you think? Please review, reviews are what keeps me going!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for the previous reviews, they always seem to put a smile on my face!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's and ideas!**

* * *

My mouth dropped open and my mid instantly filled with so many thoughts. My first reaction was to ask if it was really his, but I didn't want to upset him. I knew she was cheating on him, he knew it too, but why would she tell him this after she signed the papers. Maybe she didn't know until now. "Please say something Elle." I came back to reality when John spoke. He looked like he was upset his face told me he was confused and I was worried for him. Worried that Liz was only doing this to get him back.

"What do you want me to say John? Congratulations? I get this may be hard for you, but I need to ask you, are you sure it's yours?" My answer took him back a bit. I guess I came off a little harsh, but I don't know how he wants me to react to this.

"Trust me I asked multiple times. I wanted to do a DNA test but she said it was too early in the pregnancy, even then she said that she doesn't want to do it until it was born because there could be complications." Why do I only have one thought in my head while he talks? I shouldn't be thinking that Liz is lying. I know that since they got married all he ever wanted was a child. Now he is getting that but I do not think that it's his.

"Well, you have to step up the plate and be there for this baby then. Assuming the baby is yours you have to consider your priorities; do you really want to be a dad on the road? Are you going to retire after it's born? These are things you have to consider about your future." I put my hand on my head and started pacing as I was talking.

"I know Elle; there is only one thing I am thinking about at the moment though." He stood up and pulled me toward him and put his hands on my hips and I put my arms around his neck. "Us." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"John, my feelings toward you haven't changed. I don't expect them to. If yours have, I want to know now before I completely put myself into this, I told you I don't want to get hurt."

"Elle, my feelings toward you have changed. I feel closer to you than ever and I do want to take our relationship to the next step. I was going to do this last night but there was an interruption." He pulled out a small silver pouch from his pocket and handed it to me. "I am an old fashion kind of guy, this may be a little corny but I want to do this right. Elle, will you be my girlfriend?" I opened up the pouch and my face lit up with a large smile. I wanted to cry it was so beautiful. It was a sapphire and diamond tennis bracelet. It was so beautiful, I was speechless. "I thought of you when I saw it; I thought it matched your ring." He helped me put it on my wrist and I just looked at it and smiled.

"It's gorgeous John, and yes. I will be honored to be your girlfriend." I gave him a kiss on his lips and then a large hug. So even though I thought Liz being pregnant would strain our relationship more than I wanted, it did the opposite, John is committing to me. God, I don't remember the last time I was in a serious relationship.

The next few hours went so well, John gladly took Belle out on a walk while I stayed in the apartment then we sat on the couch and watched one of my favorite movies, X-Men. We talked a lot though, I told him I use to watch this movie with my dad and since we were on the topic I decided to tell him everything about him. Like how he was involved at first when my parents split up, but I kind of pushed him away, then when he tried forcing my sister and I to see our step mother it made me distance myself even more from him.

He tried to be there for me but I think he gave up some part along the way, it didn't help that I didn't want to spend time with him because of my step mother. We got along at one point in time, and then I noticed her drinking more, this caused her to act belligerent, she bitched my sister and I out, she doesn't remember this, my dad does but he chooses to forget it.

We tried going to counseling but he kept denying everything and wouldn't try. He still tries to act like father of the year to all his friends, in reality, he is just a phone call every week and a trip on the holidays. He had the opportunity to move to Massachusetts when we did, he turned down the offer though because her family lived in New York and she couldn't leave them.

He changed the topic after he realized how upset it made me, and I don't know when I fell asleep, but I remember banging on the door. I shot up off of John's chest and looked at the clock, it said eleven thirteen and I had no idea who was here at this time.

John walked with me to the door and when I opened it Rory came running in all in a panic.

"Why haven't you been picking up your phone?" Her eyes were red and I really hope she was okay.

"We fell asleep watching a movie. What's wrong?" She shook her head and started walking to the bedroom where Emma and Charlie were sleeping.

"It's not going to work out with Phil. I am taking Charlie and we are going to head back to St. Louis tonight. If we leave now we can get to the airport and get the last flight back." She opened the door and paused while she watched her child sleep. She shut the door and pressed her back on the wall and slid down holding her head.

"John, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" I asked and he understood and gave me a kiss before he left. I tried to help Rory into my bedroom but she was like dead weight. I shut the door and she broke out in tears.

"Everything was going so well, why did it have to happen?"

"What happened Rory, what did Phil do?" I handed her a tissue and she just looked at me and threw her body back against the bed.

"He asked me to be in a monogamous relationship with him. He wanted us to be official. I said yes, but I was hesitant. Then we started talking about kids and he said he wasn't sure how kids would fit in his life, then I said this wasn't going to work and left. We were in the middle of eating dinner and I just left."

"Rory, you are kidding me? I've talked to Phil one hundred times about kids. He didn't want to put someone he loved through something like raising a kid on his own. He said he would leave wrestling to help and be there for that kid. He didn't know you have a child Rory, how could he?" I sat on the bed and pulled her into a hug.

"I miss CJ. I miss his smile and laugh. Charlie is just like him, she needs a father figure in her life. When he said that I thought that he meant he didn't want kids. I am so stupid Elle!"

"I know you are. Now please, call Punk." I handed her my phone but she just shook her head. "Rory, you need to talk to him sooner or later!" She shook her head, she was being so stubborn. There was another knock on the door and I didn't know who would be at it this time, to my surprise, it was Phil.

"Is Rory here?" He walked into my apartment and started pacing.

"Yes she is, please tell me what happened."

"I don't know I asked her to be in a relationship with me, she accepted and I thought the night was going well, then we got our food and then she told me she can't do this and got up and left. I have never felt this way about a girl before Elle; please tell me I didn't fuck it up." He rubbed his forehead and I just shook my head.

"Rory is a mother." Once I said that Rory appeared from the corner and she was very upset.

"Why would you tell him, he didn't need to know?"

"Yes he did, he has every right to know, he is falling for you and I know you are falling for him." She crossed her arms and Phil just watched her and I bicker.

"You have a child?" She nodded and he just looked confused. "How old is he?" I smiled a little and she shook her head.

"She is six. Her name is Charlie."

"Where is her father?" She froze and looked at me for help.

"Punk, he died the day she was born, teenager was texting while driving, hit his car. Charlie is named after him. Rory hasn't felt this way about a guy since Charlie's dad. She really likes you Punk." Rory gave me a death stare for telling him the last part but I just shrugged and walked into the kitchen to let them continue this conversation. I could tell Phil was a little disappointed that Rory thought he would treat her differently if he found out she had a child. Honestly Phil was great with kids, but I knew he would be afraid of something like this, especially because he really likes Rory.

Phil came into the kitchen and gave me a hug. "Thank you E. Really for everything, I'm sort of sorry I barged into your place around midnight."

"Sort of sorry? Real sincere punk." I kissed his cheek and I saw him go back into the living room then he walked out of the apartment, Rory walked in and gave me a hug. "I've received so many hugs tonight! I must have done something right!" She laughed and shook her head.

"Thank you E, you really saved me with Phil tonight. Thank you for doing what I didn't have the guts to do." I shrugged and smiled.

"No big deal, what is family for?" I asked and wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her with me as I walked into my bedroom. "Since you're here, why don't we have a sleep over like old times?" She nodded and smiled before hoping on my bed and passing out. I really am a master at avoiding disasters; I wonder if they have a job for that, I would be perfect.

* * *

**Soooo, what did you think? Review! Review! Review! Did I mention you should review? It means so much so thank you to all of my readers and reviewers!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is a new chapter, I literally just wrote this! Thank you for the reviews on the previous chapters! I have never allowed someone to read my writings before, all the positive comments mean so much! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's and ideas! **

* * *

"John!" My high pitched voice elongated his name. My neck was sore, I had a head ache and I wanted to sleep on a bed that didn't move. We have been on the tour bus for almost seven hours and I wanted to get off, now. I would much rather fly then sit on this tour bus. It was very nice and gave off a nice home vibe, but I easily got car sick and I was tired of taking motion sickness medicine.

"We are almost there; this is the home stretch now! There is only like one more hour." I let out a large grunting noise at John's response and he came over to me and started kissing my neck. I let out a giggle and a large smile came upon my face.

"John." My voice now was a seductive whisper craving more of him.

"I know what we can do to pass the time." His million dollar smile came upon his face but before I could answer I was rudely interrupted.

"Not again! You two lasses need to learn to be quieter, at least while you have company with you." Stephen covered his face with his hands and John and I tried to contain our laughter. John and I have gotten a lot serious the past few weeks. We took our relationship further and god it was amazing. Waking up in his arms after an amazing night always left me breathless. Unfortunately John invited Stephen to ride with us whenever we used the bus because that's John, the kind hearted think of everyone before yourself kind of guy, the guy I was falling in love with. Lord knows I would never say that to him, but I often thought about it, writing about it helped a lot too.

"Oh come on Shameo, you love us!" I seated myself next to him and wrapped my arm around his shoulder. "What would you do without us?"

"Have a peaceful night of sleep. You lass are getting on my nerve; I do love ya and am grateful, seriously though, almost every night!" John let out a laugh but tried to cover it and I held in my giggles as well.

"Well you don't have to ride on our bus then, I'm sure Kofi and Punk will be more then-." He cut me off and held his arms out.

"I'll stop you right there fella, I am not sharing a bus with those lads, they snore like a mad man, I would rather stay here and listen to you two. We all know it only lasts like two minutes anyway." He directed the comment toward John and his face went from complete laughter to rage and he came over and started beating up on Stephen while I laughed as I watched the two of them battle it out.

I figured I should step in but my phone went off playing Punks ring tone and the two of them completely stopped and looked at me.

"Punk, seriously? What about my theme song?" John asked and I just shook my head.

"I always keep it on vibrate you know that, I haven't changed it since before we started dating." Stephen laughed and I just smirked before I answered my phone. Truth is I bought this ringtone last week, I mean have you heard that theme song, it is so catchy! I smiled at the caller I.D. to see it was my sister and I excused myself to the bedroom before I answered it.

"Finally you answer! It's been forever since I have talked to you!" My sister exhaled before I could even say hello.

"Hello to you as well, I miss you Han, but I will see you this weekend for our Labor Day bash. Mom is still having it at our house right?" I asked in curiosity.

"Yes she is, hold on." I heard her put down the phone then I heard a large crash and her cursing up a storm I couldn't help but laugh. "Damn-it that dog gets in more trouble than I can handle!"

"Dog?" I asked and I heard a laugh.

"Oh yeah, Emma wanted a dog and I said no, Ryan came home five days ago with a rescue dog, she is four months old and she is a yellow lab mix with a golden retriever, we named her Daisy. Belle seems to love her." I smiled at the fact my dog actually had company other than my mom, she probably annoyed the hell out of Belle, when my mom talked to herself I know it annoyed me.

"Well that's good, both of those dogs are meant to be protectors so I know Daisy will look after your children."

"Yeah I know, anyway, I called to let you know that mom wants me to tell you to invite John on Saturday the whole family is going to be there and she really wants everyone to get to know home, she is kind of obsessed with the fact that she thinks you are going to marry him." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Marry him, is mom crazy? We just started dating and the whole Liz thing has him so stressed, then creative is playing with his head whether he will win the money in the bank they still haven't told him even if he does then it's when will he use it, then if he will be champion he will have so many more experiences. Oh and I have to start looking for new assistants, me getting married is the least on my mind right now." I couldn't believe my mom is talking about John and me getting married. I hear her sighing and I put the phone on speaker and start to change my clothes while I talk to her.

"Come on Elle, what happened to that new story you sent me, girl meets this guy, but she is working for him, then they get together and he finds out an ex- is pregnant and everything gets complicated, after the whole losing him getting him back thing he proposes, you can't tell me that's fictional." I stopped remembering my story. I closed my eyes and finished pulling on a tan pencil skirt.

"Okay, your right, I have thought about it, but come one Hannah, you know I day dream a lot. Things are different with John; I have never felt this way in a relationship before, he still makes me week in the knees every time I kiss him. I am truly falling in love but only time will really tell, I can't go rushing this, especially since his last relationship ended so badly." I put on a tight red tank and stuffed it into my skirt and waited for her reply.

"Elle, you have to let him know how you feel." I shook my head and picked up the phone and took it off speaker.

"Yeah what am I going to say Hannah? John I am totally helplessly falling in love with you, but don't worry I don't expect it back yet because you just got divorced and found out she was having a baby. Oh yeah and you just asked me to be your girlfriend two weeks ago. No I'm not going to say that, not yet." Just as I finished I heard a large thud coming from the front of the bus, then a lot of cursing. "Hey Han, I have to go, tell mom I'll talk to John about Saturday, love you." I hung up the phone and opened up the door and saw John and Stephen sitting on the couch with their hands folded staring at the TV.

"Oh, h-hey E, what's wrong?" John asked with his eyes wide as he stared at me.

"What was that thud?" He looked at Stephen and they looked back and forth between me and each other.

"What thud, I didn't hear a thud, did you hear a thud Stephen?" Stephen shook my head but I saw it and shook my head and approached them.

"I know what you two did. Why didn't you just tell me?" I bent down picked it up and then smiled. "You dropped my purse on the ground and threw the makeup under the table to hide it. I don't appreciate it, but I commend you on the cleanup work." I picked up my makeup and I heard them sigh and when I saw them again they looked more relaxed and calm.

"Sorry about that honey." John came up and kissed me while he put his hand on my lower back.

"It's okay. Well I am going to finish getting ready. Oh and John, finish signing those pictures please, Stephen you should do yours as well." They both nodded and I squint my eyes at them in confusion and shook my head as I walked back into the bedroom.

What were they acting so weird about? They just dropped my purse, that's not a big deal. Why were they so relieved though? What really happened when I was in the bedroom? Why am I asking myself so many questions? Oh gosh, I had to stop.

I finished getting ready and I headed back into the living room and I watched John and Stephen sign the pictures in front of them. What made my mom talk about me marrying John? She gave a lecture to me about him being ten years older than him about two weeks ago. I swear that lady and her thoughts. I am so much like her though. Is it that bad that I think about marriage? I mean what girl doesn't.

I have had my dream wedding planned out since I was younger. I would get married on the beach, with only my closest friends and my family. There would be rose petals lining the sand I would walk down to see John standing there in his light tan suit and light bluish green tie. My sister would fix the train of my long flowing strapless wedding gown with amazing ruching and a hint of sparkle. My brides maids would be in a yellowish cream strapless short dress with the color of Johns tie as a strap around their waist and the groomsmen would the tan suits with the two colors as stripes on their ties. There were so many details in my wedding, but I know that none of that really matters as long as it's with the person I love.

"John." I said before placing my hands on his shoulders and massaging them.

"Yeah?" He questioned.

"My family always has this large Labor Day party and this year it is at my house in Massachusetts, I was wondering if you would like to go with me? You only have a signing in the morning, then a radio talk show the next day at eleven in Connecticut." He turned the chair around and smiled.

"I would love to go. I have family party on that Sunday, would you like to come and meet my family? I know they would love you." My face lit up and a smile instantly came upon my face.

"Yes, that would be amazing." I gave him a small kiss on his cheeks before I plopped down on the couch and watched John return back to his autographs. I was finally going to meet his family; I was very excited but a little nervous as well. What has John told them about me? I know they are very close, but I want to make a good impression. I hope they will like me. Oh, I am so worried now, that's all I can think about. No, everything is going to good.

That weekend will be amazing. He will meet my whole family, and then I will meet his family the next day. What can go wrong? Except for the fact that his mom and dad will hate me and his brothers will think I am a slut only at him for his money. I have to stop thinking this way. Negative thoughts lead to negative actions. Everything will be amazing. They will love me. Right?

* * *

**SO what did you think? Please review! IT means A LOT!**


	16. Chapter 16

**So I just wrote this right after I published last chapter but I decided to wait until now to put it up! Thank you for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's and ideas!**

* * *

I had to stop thinking about this; I was getting all stressed out over nothing. I finally took a deep breath and tried to relax when John's phone went off.

"Hey Elle can you get that please, I only have like ten more of these things to go and I don't want to mess up this flow." I smiled and gladly agreed and went into his gym bag and picked up his phone.

"This is John Cena's phone how can I help you?" I asked into the phone. A deep masculine voice answered on the other line.

"Hello, this is George Furman, John's lawyer. There seems to be a complication with the divorce papers, is there any way he can be in Massachusetts by this evening?" Complications? I immediately suppressed my personal thoughts and went into my personal calendar which had John's appointments, meetings, interviews and so on in.

"I'm sorry he is doing a house show tonight and there is no way that he can be there tonight, I know he only has an appearance on the show tomorrow, but I would have to double check to see if we can get out of that, if not he is definitely available Tuesday in the afternoon." The man let out a sigh and I heard ruffling of papers in the background.

"Okay, please check on that for tomorrow and let me know as soon as you can."

"Alright I will call you back within the hour." His lawyer hung up and as soon as I heard the dial tone I put John's cell phone back in the bag and started biting my lip. How was I going to tell John about the complications?

"Who was it Elle?" John stood up and handed me the pictures and I placed them into my brief case before responding.

"That was George Furman, your lawyer. He told me there were complications with the divorce papers. He needs you to get back to Mass, as soon as you can but that might not be until Tuesday. I have to call Vince and check." Worry came over John's face and I saw Stephen looking at us out of the corner of my eye.

"He didn't say exactly did he?" John asked and I just shook my head. "Alright, call Vince and let me know." I nodded my head and went into the bedroom to call Vince. I had to get John there sooner rather than later. Whatever the complications were they needed to be resolved and soon. The papers were filed almost a month ago and they should be almost processed by now. When I called Vince he was very disappointed in the news but he understood and said John would be cut from the show tomorrow but he needed to be at the signing in the morning and the event that afternoon, he also said that we can take his private jet so John could be back in time for the talk show in the morning on Tuesday. When I called John's lawyer back up he was pleased with my news and told me John would have an appointment for six o'clock, which means he has to leave at one the latest. I went up front to the bus driver and talked to Joe about his plans.

"Okay John, so Vince said you do not have to go to the show at all tomorrow, now I understand how much you do want to be there, but you have to deal with this. You have to be there for the signing and the charity event and we leave one the latest. I talked to Joe and he said he will drive to Louisiana after he drops us off tomorrow and we will meet him there on Tuesday to be driven to Jackson, Mississippi after your interview. Your meeting with George is at six tomorrow so that doesn't leave you much time, but I did book a hotel for you so you can sleep there over night before you go to the airport to take the private jet at five a.m. so you can make it to Louisiana before your eleven o'clock interview. Oh and Stephen, Joe also said as long as it is okay with John, since he is driving to Louisiana tomorrow after the show you are more than welcome to ride along, except there is one rule, no ring rats, fans, or other superstars in the bus without John's approval." Stephen looked at John and John nodded. I took a deep breath and sat down on the couch and lied by head back on a pillow.

"At least I will sleep peacefully tomorrow night." I couldn't help but laugh and shake my head. John kissed my forehead and wrapped his fingers in mine before saying anything.

"Thank you. I am officially giving you some time off. So after I leave tomorrow until I get back you are off the clocks. What would I do without you?"

"Thank you John. I appreciate it. Can I talk to you in the bedroom a minute?" I ask and he seems pretty confused. I have had this on my mind a lot and I feel that I need to talk to him about it before things progress. So when we get into the bedroom he sits on the bed and pulls me on my lap.

"What's up?"

"Well, we are displaying our affection for each other in public, especially at shows and I don't exactly know the rules of the WWE, but I feel dating your boss is something that is frowned upon. Now that your divorce has hit a road block I feel we should stop the public displays of affection and tell few people of our relationship."

"I thought you wanted this, I mean us? I thought you wanted to take it to the next level. I don't understand." I tried to put it in a more simple way but I couldn't find the words.

"John we are in the right place don't get me wrong, I just don't want any of the cheating allegations to be brought back up, I also don't want to risk anything with the company. So I feel that I should start looking for a new assistant for you. I am not leaving your side until the week after Wrestle Mania, but I should prepare this person for this life, especially around Wrestle Mania time."

"Okay, I guess we can hold back on our displays of affection in public, but you are mine in this bus, in any hotel room, and in the state of Massachusetts." I let out a laugh and gave him a small peck on the lips. "Oh and make sure the assistant is as amazing as you are, which will be difficult." I nodded and smiled.

"John, just to give you a heads up, I fully trust you, but you are not getting a female as an assistant, unless she is homely. A gay man is completely different."

"Why can't I have a female assistant?" He asked and I have my reasons beyond what I'm about to tell him, but I don't want to feel jealousy or feel like I'm losing him.

"Well, let's see, there were what three assistants before me. Shelly, who was unbelievably selfish and used the paid travel to her own, needs, Amber, who slept with all the developmental guys on the roster including some superstars, then, tried to get you into bed, oh then there's Fiona! Didn't you catch Fiona stealing your class ring and cuff links? Then me, which was the best thing that ever happened to you, so you see, either they end up in disaster or you end up falling head over heels for them. Now we can't have either happen right?" I think he was really thinking about it for a minute before I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asks and I just stand up and look in the mirror.

"First off, your luck with assistants, kind of suck, and then I could tell you were actually thinking about having a gay man as your assistant. John I am looking out for you, I will hire whoever is best for the job, even if it unfortunately is a woman, who I will keep my eye on forever." He laughed and came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Is that jealousy?"

"Yes it is." I said before I turned around and placed my arms around his neck.

"It looks good on you. You actually look pretty hot." I smiled and raised my eye brows.

"Oh really Mr. Cena, is this so?" I asked before biting my lip and I started batting my eyes.

"You know, we have like twenty minutes before we get there, with all the traffic." I pulled my hands away from his neck and unzipped the back of my skirt before replying.

"What are we waiting for then?" I asked before turning music on my phone, this way he had nothing to complain about. Let's just say John and I made every minute count on our way to the arena he was performing in tonight, it was amazing.

When the bus came to a stop I was fixing my hair so it didn't look like a complete mess and I re touched my makeup. I sprayed myself with perfume and sprayed John with his cologne and grabbed my phone and turned the music off. I gave him a kiss before we walked out and Stephen just looked at us.

"You two just had sex." John and I looked at each other and tried not to smile before looking back at Stephen.

"What do you mean Stephen?" I asked before gathering up my things.

"Just because you too lads play that rap junk, doesn't mean I can't hear ya. Far god sakes." John burst out laughing and I couldn't contain myself.

"Oh Stephen, I love your accent." Was all I said before walked off that bus. I could hear John and Stephen joking around and I was no longer going to be a part of this conversation. I had more pressing matters to deal with, like finding John a new assistant.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review! Reviews mean so much to me!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for the reviews! They mean a lot to me, they keep me going! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I was kind of stuck with it, but I think it turned out well!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's and ideas!**

* * *

I knocked on the open door and entered the room where one of my best friends was sitting. He was talking on the phone and when he noticed me he put up one finger telling me he would be off soon.

I really haven't talked to Phil as much as I want to over the past few weeks. I have no idea what's going on between him and Rory, the last I heard everything was going well since he found out about Charlie. The truth is, I missed him, and he could always make me laugh when I was down.

We were in the arena for Monday night Raw and I still haven't talked to John. I am assuming he is on his way to meet with his lawyer, but I didn't get a text from him which made me a little worried. Today was my day off though, I needed a day off. I just need to learn to relax when I'm not working.

"Well look who came to visit me, took you long enough." He threw his phone onto the end table and gave me a hug.

"Sorry, I've been busy. Since John left this afternoon I have been looking through resumes for a new assistant for him."

"Where did Johnny go?" This is what I mean. I haven't talked to Phil about anything lately so he is so far behind on everything.

"He had to fly to Massachusetts to meet with his lawyer; there are complications with the divorce."

"Oh, well I hope everything goes well. Sorry about being on the phone. Rory was just talking about how she wanted to me to come to this family Labor Day party." My face beamed and I punched him in the arm

"Meeting the family? If you do go, John and I will be there too. It is at my house this year." He started playing with his lip ring and I knew there was something more to the story that he isn't telling me. "Punkers, what is it?" I asked as I crossed my legs.

"Charlie." When he said her name I was confused, then I remembered that she was coming with Rory to the party. I guess she is pretty serious with him, she always told me that she would never introduce a guy to her unless he is marriage material.

"Are you nervous about meeting her?" He nodded his head and I wrapped my arm around his shoulder. "You have nothing to worry about because she is a huge fan of yours, so when she meets you either expect her to jump on you and scream or hide behind Rory. She was very timid when she met John."

"Things are different with Rory though, like I never thought I could feel the way I feel with her. I just don't want to screw things up."

"Trust me, everything will be fine. Now, let's get your mind off this and go to catering, I am in dire need of carbs." When I got up I pulled my shorts down and walked down to catering with Punk. Along the way we met up with AJ and she joined us. AJ and I never got close, but she isn't a bad person. She and Phil get along really well, especially with their story line. I have to admit she is an amazing actress.

I filled a bowl with pasta salad and grabbed a diet coke before sitting down with Phil and AJ. They started talking about these comic books and I was completely lost so I just enjoyed their bickering and ate my pasta salad.

I was half way done with my pasta salad when two very large hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" Before they even spoke I knew who it was, he reeked of baby oil but his voice confirmed it. I shot up from the table and turned around to give him a large hug. Thankfully he had a shirt on so I would get oily.

"Randall Keith Orton, why didn't you tell me you were coming back today?" I exclaimed when I let go of him.

"It was a surprise to me too; Vince called yesterday saying I had to come back today because your boyfriend couldn't be on the show. I have a surprise for you though."

"Another surprise?" I asked and he nodded. Before he could say anything I could hear her little feet running toward me and I picked her up and gave her a large hug. "Alanna! Hey baby girl!" Her arms wrapped around my neck and I saw Sam walking her way over here.

"Aunt Elle, I miss you!"

"I missed you too honey." She was grinning ear to ear and when Sam finally reached us I gave her to her father and gave Sam a large hug.

"I talked to you this morning; you could have told me you guys were coming!" I told her before we all sat down at the table. Punk and Randy started up a conversation and Alanna was playing with AJ's hair.

"I know but Randy said I couldn't tell you because it was a surprise. He has to start travelling a lot again and since Alanna's birthday is next week we decided we would travel with him until Alanna's has to start kindergarten in three weeks."

"Well I'm glad you are all here. Are you guys traveling in the bus?" I asked but she shook her head.

"There was some trouble with the engine; they said it would be about five days before it is actually up and running. Then they have to drive to where ever we are so about a week."

"You should travel with us tonight, Stephen is going to be there, but there is plenty of room. I will talk to John about staying with us until your buss is fixed, I know he won't mind. There are two bedrooms on that bus, it is large enough. What do you think?" She smiled and nodded and then tapped her husband on his shoulder.

"Randy, we are going to go on John's tour bus tonight. Possibly until yours is fixed." I love how she told him and didn't ask him. She has him wrapped around her finger just like Alanna.

"Alright, when is John going to be back Elle?"

"He should be in Louisiana when we get there tomorrow. He has a radio show in the morning." I texted John to ask him if Randy, Sam, and Alanna could stay with us, I wasn't expecting a response, but when he told me that it would be fine I couldn't help but wonder why didn't text me before. I thought he was in the meeting with his lawyer? He could have texted me when the plane landed, or when he was on his way there. Nope, no text, no call. Nothing.

God I was becoming the obsessive girlfriend. It's not like I needed to check up on him, I just wanted to make sure he got there okay. He is probably stressed enough; I actually know that for a fact that he is. Sometimes I wonder if we should have waited to progress our relationship. He obviously isn't in the best state of mind. I get Liz cheated on him, but now that she is pregnant. I feel that I am in the way, like I shouldn't be doing this because it's wrong.

I don't want to be in the tabloids, I don't want to be known as 'the woman who broke up their marriage' because I'm not. They think that because John is wrestling three hundred days a year that he is the one sleeping around. Honestly, when he is working, he barely has time for sleeping. It's either an interview, an appearance, a make a wish. It's always something. Especially when he has the title, it's worse.

I wish that John would just take a break, but he won't, he tells me that he can't leave his fans. I get it, I truly do, but when his body aches and he is so deprived of sleep, it's hard to watch him go through it. He pulls through it. He never leaves those curtains in a bad mood, well unless it's scripted. Crap, which reminds me that I need to go see Paul about John's script for next week.

I got up from the table and told them I would be back soon and I needed to see Paul before the show started. So I made my way through the arena seeing all the familiar faces and smiling and waving to everyone. I never really hung out with any of these people. I mean most of them were really nice, but I just never really took the time to get to know them. If they didn't hang out with John, I really never got to know them.

When I got to Paul's office, I knocked twice before I heard some ruffling of papers and a come in. When I stepped through the door he was sitting in a chair look between the computer and me.

"Hello Elle, what brings you to my office today?" He asked as I sat down in a chair that was in front of his desk.

"I need to get John's script for next week." He nodded his head and opened up a file and pulled out a packet.

"Is that it?" He questioned and I was about to say yes and I figured since I was already in here I may ask him.

"Well, since I am moving up to Creative after Wrestle Mania, I would like to start looking for a new assistant for John. So if there are any resumes that I can take and look at I would really appreciate that."

"Looking for a replacement so soon? I thought things with John have been going well." He said and I smiled. More than well if you ask me, but he doesn't need to know.

"No, I love working for John, but writing is my passion. I am not planning on leaving until after Wrestle Mania but since things pick up around then I would like to start the process now so I am not scrambling to find someone suitable to John's likings."

"Well I will find some resumes and send them your way. You will probably receive them by the weekend." I stood up and thanked him and started walking away when he stopped me. "I don't mean to be rude, but isn't that a little unprofessional?" He gestured to my jean shorts and flip flops and I couldn't help but laugh.

"John gave me the rest of the day off after the appearance's this morning, I figured since I was already on the road and I would be seeing my family this weekend, there is no need to fly all the way back and forth with less than eighteen hours to spend. So I am hanging out with Randy his wife and daughter tonight, since it is his return."

"Oh, well I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. Enjoy the show Elle, I promise to get you those papers before the weekend." I said good bye and walked out of his office. Paul and I always kept things professional; we never intruded in each other's personal life, he was just another boss and I was his assistant.

That got me thinking about John. That's the way I saw him when I first started out interning in the summers. Then I would think about his amazing smile, then realize how stupid I was because he was about to get married. Things change, people change I guess. I know for a fact though, if John never got a divorce, these feelings would be completely suppressed and I would probably be dating someone else.

What I keep thinking is totally wrong, I know it's wrong but I keep thinking it. Is it really that bad that I keep thinking that I'm glad he is getting a divorce? I know it's horrible to think and I would never say it, but if he wasn't, we would never have been together, and I wouldn't think that John was the one for me.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank You For All Of The Reviews! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's and ideas!**

* * *

Sleep, I loved sleep. I finally had a peaceful night of sleep. John normally rolls around in his sleep, I think he has restless leg syndrome, he tells me that he sleeps fine when he is at home. Of course this would get us to the fact that he is sleeping and he wouldn't know. Just another thing we do, I love it.

I roll out of bed and pull on my glasses and stare at myself in the mirror. My hair is pretty decent, so I throw it up in a loose bun and head out for the kitchen. I am about to open the door when I look down and realize I am only in my underwear. I give a small laugh and pull out a pair of pajama pants and slip them on before walking out. Randy and Stephen were already eating cereal and Alanna and Sam were enjoying toast with peanut butter and banana's on it and I made a face. Peanut butter and bananas? That is totally disgusting to me.

I open the fridge and grab the milk out and place it on the counter. I really don't want any of this food. We need to go shopping for the bus. I smile and think of an amazing idea and I open up the freezer and grab out one of eight containers of chunky monkey ice cream and scoop it into a bowl before pouring some milk onto it. I hear it getting icy and I smile before I put it back in the fridge and cut up some banana and place it in the bowl.

I sit down at the table and Randy and Stephen are looking at me and shaking their heads.

"What?" I ask before taking a bite of my delicious breakfast.

"Ice Cream, far breakfast?" Stephen asks and I nod.

"No it's not even that. Milk on ice cream, then bananas too? You are so weird." Randy added his comment and I made a sour face at him and shrugged.

"Hey I don't deny I am weird, but this is chunky money, the fresh banana goes. Plus there are like eggs, nuts, milk, and other stuff already in here. It's healthy, enough." I smile and take another bite and I see Alanna looking at me then her mom and back and forth.

"Mommy? Why can't I have icy for brefast?" I giggle at her four year old talk and Sam smoothes her hair out and gave me a dirty look before answering.

"Well sweat heart; it's not that good for you so early in the morning. Since Aunt Elle is a grownup she gets to make her own decisions, even if they are bad ones."

"Hey!" I said my mouth agape with ice cream.

"It's true!" Sam said and held her hands up like she was innocent.

"Mommy, when do I get be grownups? Icy is my favorite, I want icy all time!" She announced and clapped her hands. I held out my hand and she high fived it.

"Well, you aren't going to be a grownup for a very long time Alanna, you are going to stay my little princess forever, plus you know we only have icy after dinner time." Randy chimed in and I knew I kind of made a mess of things.

"Al, how about you finish your breakfast and then we will see Uncle John. Then you can guilt trip him into getting us all icy after dinner! You just have to use those puppy dog eyes and pout that lip. Do you remember Aunt Elle teaching you that?" She nodded her eyes and gave an example.

When she finished she ran into the bedroom her parents were staying in and Randy shot me a look.

"You taught her how to do it?" He pointed his finger at me and his eyes were wide.

"What the puppy dog look? Then yes I did, it got me so many things as a kid, still does."

"I always give into that face! You have to tell her to stop using it!" I laughed and gut up and placed my bowl in the sink.

"Randy, she already knows how it works; she has you wrapped around that little finger of hers." Sam laughed and Stephen agreed with me.

"I bought her a hamster for that look! You know where that hamster is now?" He asks and I just raised my eye brows and shook my head. "We don't either, it is either running through the house or dead! I swear I hear it at night though, its little claws moving through the walls. You are to blame!" He was getting a little mad, so I pulled out all my old tricks, including the one I taught Alanna.

"Randy, I'm sorry. If I knew it would cause this much trouble I wouldn't have taught her in the first place. It's just, she has so much fun while she does it, she loves you Randal, and I will tell her to stop." I pushed my bottom lip out just a little and made my eyes just a little wider and a little sad looking. I sighed and slowly turned around to walk into the bedroom when he stopped me.

"No Elle, it's okay. I love doing things for her; she looks so cute when she does it too." I smiled and gave Randy a hug before I went into my bedroom.

"Thanks Randal, you are the best!" I exclaimed.

"You fall for it every time." Sam said and I heard Randy swear and then a loud punch from Sam and she screamed that there was a small child in the other room. I heard Randy huffing and puffing and then I heard Alanna's sweet little voice. She won him over again. That's my girl.

After I got ready for the day I headed back out into the living room and I noticed that everyone was gone. I really appreciate them leaving without telling me. So I collapsed in one of the chairs and checked my phone, still no text or missed call for John. I don't understand how hard it is to send me a text to let me know that he is safe. I threw my phone on the chair opposite of me and rested my head back on the chair.

There was a large crash then a lot of swearing and when I turned around I saw John standing there with his million dollar smile and a broken glass on the ground. I shot up off of the chair and jumped onto John and thankfully he caught me. I pressed my lips to his, not wanting to let him go. When I did I gave him another peck before he carried me away from the shattered glass and placed me back on the clean ground.

"When did you get back?" I asked as he grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"About fifteen minutes ago, I told the guys to go so I could have some time with you." A large smile came upon my face. I love surprises, and when it's John, it's an even better surprise. "Sorry I haven't texted or called, I know you must have been worried, but I have been so stressed. Liz fucking signed her last name Cena instead of Huberdeau, even though she was addressed Huberdeau in the papers. She told me she signed it that way so I could change my mind, especially with the news of the pregnancy." She did it purposely, she admitted it too? I really don't understand her. I do want to know what John did though. I am a little skeptic about him really signing it.

"So what is the update on the divorce then?" He looked out the window then back at me.

"They have to draw up new papers, so I am only separated. My lawyer said it would take up to a few weeks to make the new papers then a few months for the divorce to go through, that is if Liz doesn't try and stop it again." A few months? So he could be still married around my birthday. Well that's just fantastic news. My day couldn't get better right now.

I had to take my mind off of it so I started to pick up the glass that was on the floor. I heard John sighing and I just couldn't take another setback. Since the divorce isn't final Liz can still say that he was cheating on her. Shit, I know better than to be involved with a man being separated.

"Elle, please. I get this is frustrating, I know how it feels. I can't do anything about it though." I grabbed the glass and threw it in the garbage can.

"I know you can't John, I don't blame any of this on you, but don't you get it? Liz still wants to be with you and she will do anything to do it. She is supposedly carrying your child now, and she purposely screwed up on the divorce papers. She did this knowingly that you gave her more money to close the divorce arguing." I went back down to the floor and kept cleaning up; I couldn't look at John, unless I was going to burst out in tears.

"Please don't say anything about the pregnancy, this is all I ever wanted in our marriage, now I am getting it but I have to have that child grow up in a divorced setting. All because Liz cheated on me, it's not easy to forget someone doing something like that. Now she is purposely sabotaging the divorce. I know this is confusing, but don't you think it is a little more confusing on me?" I took a deep breath and turned around to face John.

"I never told you to get a divorce, I never once showed my feelings to you John, you know that, I know how hard it is to go through a divorce, I may have not gone through it but I was effected by one. No matter what though John, that child will love you even if you are divorced to its mother. You have to understand that it isn't easy for me either; I am constantly worried that Liz will start the cheating allegations again and I do not want to do anything to hurt you. I made my intentions clear when we started this, I didn't want to come between this, I told you I didn't want to be in this position!"

"I chose to get this divorce, I knew our relationship wasn't working, and I know you would do anything to hurt our relationship Elle. You need to understand though this is so confusing for me. I don't know what to do anymore!"

"Well let me make it a little more easier, since you are confused, why don't I ride with Punk for a while, I will still be your assistant and your girlfriend, but I think we are rushing things. We are going to start flying again soon, so we will get our separate rooms." His face softened and he looked a little confused.

"Are you suggesting?" I shook my head.

"No, I just think we need to slow down, especially since you are still technically married. I do want to keep progressing John, but with what's going on, we both need times to ourselves. Maybe a date night once a week will help? I don't know, but we both need to slow it down." He nodded and gave me a small kiss before agreeing. I packed my bags and texted Phil what was going on before I left. I told John I would meet him in an hour for the radio show. I hope this will help things and not worsen them.

* * *

**So what did you think? REVIEW PLEASEE THEY MEAN THE WORLD TO ME!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry Guys! I know it's been a while since i have updated, but I have been working and looking at Colleges! Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter, I promise to try and get another chapter up with in the next few days!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's and ideas!**

* * *

"What did Johnny Boy do now Elle?" Phil asked as I walked onto his bus. I rolled my eyes and set my bags down on the floor and waved to Kofi.

"Nothing, we are just moving too fast. Things are complicated with the divorce and I don't want to make things worse, we just rushed into things."

"Well you are always welcome here, as long as you don't mind Punks snoring." I let out a laugh at Kofi's comment and Phil had his mouth opened like he was offended.

"I snore? Yeah okay, if I snore then what is it that you do in your sleep?" The bickering between the boys went on for a little while but it was fun to watch. I feel bad that I left Randy, Sam, and Alanna, on the bus with John after I invited them to stay with us, but I'm sure they would understand.

I heard a loud ding from my phone and I went over to see that Stephanie McMahon sent me over John's schedule for the next week. I added all of the appointments on to my phone and went on my lap top to type up a hard copy. John always likes to see these things, he never trusts his phone.

I smile when I think of him. His laugh, his smile, his morning voice, I hope slowing things down will be for the best. I just wish this wasn't so complicated. I knew dating a wrestler would be tough, but a wrestler going through a divorce and his soon to be ex wife being pregnant with supposedly his baby? I am in way over my head, but I have never felt a connection like this before.

I feel very close to John, like he isn't just my boyfriend, he is my best friend. I know he is always going to be there for me when I am down and he will always be there for me no matter what. He knows how to cheer me up when I'm upset and he does the most romantic things that surprise me all the time.

I can honestly say John is the best thing that has happened to me in a long time. I am afraid of commitment with him. Maybe I said we should take things slow because of me and not him.

His situation does call for taking things slow, but I am so afraid of taking the plunge with him, I don't want to get hurt. So many relationships have failed around our relationship, John's relationship with his ex, his parents, my parents, basically all my aunts and uncles except for one. It's like no one stays together anymore. I don't understand why people get married when they are only going to get a divorce later on in their life.

I am so afraid of divorce; I don't want what happened between my parents to happen between myself and John. He is very insecure since Liz cheated on him and I do have to tell him constantly that I would never cheat on him, I couldn't. Love is too precious for anyone to ruin it. Cheating is something I take very seriously; I honestly know in my heart that John would _never_ cheat on me, he wouldn't want anyone to go through what he went through. I would never cheat on him because I know what it's like to be cheated on and know how it feels to be the other woman. It's something that I could never do knowingly.

"Earth to Elle?" Punk screamed and threw a pillow at my face. I quickly turned my head to see him and Kofi heading out to the car that was waiting to them to their signing and me to the radio show.

"Sorry, I'm coming." I grabbed my phone and threw it in my purse and headed out with them.

"Are you coming over to the signing later?" Phil asked as he opened the door of the large black SUV for me to get in.

"Yeah we should be over later. Oh I forgot to ask you, are you coming to our family cook out on Saturday? My mom needs to know so she knows how much more food she needs to buy."

"Meeting the family Punk? Getting serious?" Kofi nudged and I just smiled.

"Yes I am coming and yes we are getting serious. I can definitely see myself spending my life with Rory." I let out awe and stuck out my bottom lip. Phil just rolled his eyes and Kofi laughed. I was so happy Phil was finally happy, he makes Rory happy and I know Charlie will love him.

"I'm happy for you Phil, if you need help picking out a ring; you know where to find me." I raised my eye brows and gave him a wink, I was sort of joking but the look on his face became serious and he nodded his head. Wow, I guess they really are serious.

They dropped me off at the Radio station about twenty minutes later and when I got there I saw John sitting there in his jorts and green t-shirt, normally he would have dressed a little nicer, but since he was going to a signing later he would have to be in his ring gear for the fans.

He stood up and walked over to me and was about to give me a quick kiss before I turned away.

"John, I'm sorry, but please?" He nodded his head and I smiled and escorted him up to the fifth floor for the interview. He was in there for about a half an hour before he finished. Then we went back down stairs and out to the car where we were heading over to the signing at a local mall.

When we got in the car John let out a sigh and I placed my purse on the ground before I grabbed John's face and placed my lips on his. He was very shocked when I did that but he got into it about a minute later; let me tell you, it was a very amazing kiss.

"Surprising, but always welcomed." He commented and I just let out a giggle before he placed his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into him.

"Good to know. I have to ask, are we still doing the whole Labor Day weekend together this weekend? If not I have to let my mom know because she is already stressing over how much food she has to make and I need to let her know like yesterday." John kissed the top of my forehead after I finished talking and nodded.

"Yes we are my family is very excited to meet you. My mom and dad are the most excited."

"Are your parents still close even after they divorced?" I asked as I looked up to him.

"They try to make it civil, just because their marriage didn't work doesn't mean they have to ruin it for the whole family. That reminds me, am I ever going to meet your dad." Ugh, my dad which reminds me that I have to call him. I haven't talked to him in a few weeks; I have been avoiding his calls. He wants to have a family weekend since he hasn't seen me in months, but the only thing is he wants me to take time to see him in New York, he can't fly out to see me.

"I don't know. Maybe since we are going to New York in the end of September for two days I can take you to meet him and show you my home town." He had a confused look on his face after I said home town.

"You haven't always lived in Massachusetts?" He asks and I shake my head.

"I told you I went to school in New York; did you think I just meant college? I lived in New York until I was twenty when I graduated College; I went to Oswego State which is by Lake Ontario, by Canada, for college, then I came to Massachusetts when my mom moved here to do my graduate degree."

"You graduated College when you were twenty?" He asks and I just smile and shake my head.

"I would have been twenty one later that year, but yes, I graduated one year early because I went full time to a community college my senior year. Didn't I tell you this before?" I asked and I felt him shake his head. "Oh, well, no better time than the present. I just made the cutoff date for school since I was born December 8th, which you knew?" I asked and he just laughed and nodded. "So it always seemed like I achieved things earlier, which I did for the most part, but it's always looked that way because of my late birthday."

"That reminds me, what do you want for your birthday?" I pulled away from him confused, my birthday was three months away, was he really asking me what I wanted?

"I don't need anything, plus it's too far away." I really didn't need anything, I always hated getting things on my birthday because I felt like I didn't deserve what I got. Birthdays just never felt right, receiving presents one day a year for being born? I loved it when I was a kid, but I would rather they give their money or presents to people who need it.

"Well I have some ideas in mind, so you will just be surprised." He pulled me back in and I but my lip and smiled when he said surprised.

"You know I love surprises." All the possibilities rushed through my head and most things were pretty stupid. I couldn't wait to my birthday. Maybe things will be a lot better by then, wait I got it maybe that can be my present, their divorce final.

* * *

**SOOOO? What did you think? PLEASE REVIEW, the reveiws mean so much to mee! I love reading them!**


	20. Chapter 20

**So this is a very quick update! I promsied you guys and I never break a promise! Haha I hope you enjoy, thank you for all of your reviews and support of this story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's and ideas!**

* * *

Is it normal to be freaking out about your boyfriend meeting your whole family for the first time? My family is very weird and very harsh, honestly when they were all together, let's just say that alcohol was an issue. You would think that because most of them were married and others were in serious relationships that they would calm down? No, not my family, these kinds of parties, kind of made their behaviors worse.

Our back yard was fenced in, it was large and it had an in ground swimming pool. It was currently filled with my aunt Carey and her new husband Dan, my aunt Joanna and her husband Paul, and my uncle Terry with my step aunt Tina. Then there were my cousins Jimmy with his wife Lacey, Brad with his wife Ashley, and Erin with her husband George and their two kids Mia and Corey, their mom is Carey.

My aunt Joanna had Tommy, Rory who brought Phil and had Charlie, and Stephanie who brought her husband Josh. My uncle Terry had his son Adam and daughter Kayleigh, Kayleigh brought her boyfriend Ben and Adam brought his girlfriend Anna. Then his wife's kids Noah who brought his wife Angie and their son Aiden, and Tucker, who brought his girlfriend Kayla.

My house was filled with people. It was kind of packed. Rory just got here with Phil and Charlie and Charlie looked like she really liked Phil. I saw Hannah making her way up to me with Ryan and Emma ran off right when she saw Mia, Corey, Aiden, and Charlie. Hannah was huge. She was six months along and I cannot remember her being this large when she was pregnant with Emma.

"Hannah you look amazing, but you are so large!" I blurted out before thinking. Ryan's eyes widened at me he shook his head and started backing up. I feel like I just detonated a bomb.

"I know! The doctor says it's normal, especially since I am having a boy. Oh my, gosh Michelle, I am going to be so fat after I have this baby!" The tears flowed out of her eyes and I pulled her into my shoulder and I looked to Ryan for help. I even mouthed the word help but he just shrugged his shoulders and laughed because she was my problem now.

"Hannah, you will look amazing after you have this baby, this little boy will be an amazing addition to your amazing family, you are doing this for him, remember that." Just then she took a deep breath and pulled away from me with a smile on her face.

"That's right. Only three more months! I cannot wait for my little boy to get here!" She smiled and walked off and I was very confused.

"Pregnancy hormones?" I asked Ryan and he nodded.

"If you only knew. I was up until one a.m. trying to calm her and tell her that Emma wouldn't be mean to the baby because he was a boy." I smiled and put my hand on his shoulder.

"She is your wife, have fun." I started walking away and I noticed Phil in the empty living room. Rory and Charlie were in the pool and I wanted to know why he was sitting, alone, in my house.

"Phillip Jack Brooks, why on earth are you sitting in here by yourself and not outside, with your beautiful girlfriend and her daughter?" I asked taking a seat next to him on the couch. It didn't even faze him that I was sitting down next to him. All he did was pull out something in his pocket and place it in my hands.

"I got this in the morning. I was planning on asking her on Christmas Eve." My eyes widened and I opened the velvet box to see an engagement ring sitting in it. It was antique looking and flawless, she would love it.

"Phil, that's amazing!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a large hug before I gave him the ring back.

"I don't want to screw up Charlie's life." Those were the next words out of his mouth.

"Why would you be screwing up her life?"

"I don't want her to feel like I am taking her father's place, I don't want her to resent me, I don't want her to end up screwed up like I am." I punched him with all of my force on his shoulder and he covered it and turned to me. "What the hell was that for? Are you crazy?" He exclaimed in a question.

"No, but you are, do you honestly you are screwed up? You don't drink, don't do drugs, Phil, come on! You have one thing right, you will never take her father's place, but that doesn't mean you won't have a place in Charlie's heart as something else, like a father figure. Trust me; if I thought you were a horrible person, I wouldn't be letting you date my cousin right now, let alone be happy you are going to ask her to marry you." I saw a small smile on his face.

"You think she will like it?" I nodded and he gave me another hug. "Thanks E, this means a lot. Now if you tell her! I swear to god I will hunt you down and kill you myself!" I laughed at his comment and nodded my head.

"Now go out there and meet your future parent in laws." He nodded his head and left and right when he left John appeared.

"What was that all about?" John asked taking a seat next to me.

"He bought a ring for Rory, he isn't going to use it for a while, but it's a big step even buying one. She has talked about it with me. She thinks he is amazing, she knows they are going really fast, but she knows he's the one." I whispered and John took his hand in mine and intertwined them.

"What about us?" My body froze, were we really going to have this conversation? The conversation I didn't expect to hear from him for a long time.

"What do you mean?" I ask trying to relax myself.

"Where do you see us in the future? Do you ever see us, you know, getting married?"

"Honestly, yes, but I never in a million years expect it to be soon. I want to live together first, then get engaged, then plan a very nice small wedding, then a few years later have kids." I saw a smile on his face so I knew he was content with the answer I gave him.

"What about our careers though?" He asked and I knew then that there would be a problem.

"Well, if I still work for the company, then I will travel with you, work that way, then when the time comes and I'm pregnant I will work from home and for the first year of our child's life I will travel with you. When the time comes though I don't want our baby to be traveling the world, so I will stay home, I don't expect you to leave the company right then, but I would hope you would take some time off. I don't know John; this is just what I think about. I'm sure things will change by then. Let's just take things one step at a time, the first thing we ever have to worry about is living together." He nodded and smiled and I took him outside to meet the rest of my family.

John hit it off with everyone, they really liked him, even Tucker and Noah, they hated John Cena the wrestler, but they really like John Cena the person. They couldn't believe that two people in their family were dating wrestlers. They are kind of obsessed.

The rest of the day went well and everyone was leaving. Rory and Phil were going soon and I know Rory wanted to talk to me, so we went into my bedroom and to my surprise I had a very familiar talk with her.

"Charlie really loves Phil. She loves to call him Punk though. She thinks all of his 'drawings' on his arms are cool. I'm surprised on how things are progressing so fast with him." She plopped her body onto my old bed and I smiled as I walked around the room I haven't lived in for years.

"That's great Rory, I'm happy for you, I wish I could say the same for John and I." I knew I needed to talk to someone about John and I, I wasn't too comfortable telling Eve everything and Barbie was still out for a while.

"What's going on with that? You told me you were riding with Phil, why?" I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh before I sat down at my computer chair and turned to face her.

"The divorce is postponed, Liz is pregnant, and says the baby is John's." Her mouth dropped open and I threw my head back and let out a large groan. "I know right? I love John though Rory, I really do! Why does his life have to be so difficult! Since the divorce isn't final I don't want anything to happen with the cheating allegations again, so I said we should take things slow, but I just want to plunge head first into the water. It's so complicated!"

"Well we all knew the divorce was too easy, so this was kind of expected, but her pregnant? Is it John?"

"Exactly my point!" I screamed before realizing I was very loud. "She doesn't want to do a DNA test before the baby is born because of complications, which I get, but if it really isn't John's, he is going to be heart broken by the end of this process."

"Well Elle, you say you love this man then you just have to find a way to make it work. Be there for him when he needs you, and try to be a friend with the divorce problems. I will always be there for you and I know Phil looks at you as a little sister. Lord knows he use to have feelings for you, but once he saw how much you liked John, he knew he couldn't stand in your way." My eyes widened. Phil liked me? What?

"Say that again?" She bit her lip and shook her head at my request.

"You didn't know? Well that was a while ago E, like before John filed the divorce papers." Shit, so he liked me when I would complain to him how John and I would never be together. I feel so bad now. "Please don't tell Phil that I told you."

"It's in the past Rory. It's fine." Was it? No, everything is okay. Phil is with Rory and I am with John. I can't believe Punk liked me, I guess Barbie and Eve were right, but I am glad that he is over me; Rory and him are amazing together. I don't know how long I can keep this from her though; just thinking about it makes me giddy, they will make the cutest family!

* * *

**Happy Ending! Now review on this please, the more reviews I get the faster I update! Thank you guys!**


	21. Chapter 21

**SO here you guys go, another update! Thank you for the reviews on the previous chapters they mean the world to me!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's and ideas!**

* * *

"Elle, wait please!" I heard John calling for me but I kept walking up the stairs. I was so frustrated I couldn't deal with him at the moment. How could he lie to me about this? It's not that big of a deal, but when he lies about it? I don't understand what goes through his head sometimes.

I reach for my keys and unlock the door to my apartment. I throw my things down and head straight for the bathroom where I look at my face. I have black streaks streaming down my face and I decided to just take my entire make up off. I hear John close the door and I immediately close the bathroom door and lock it.

He starts pounding on the door and asking me to open it. I can't look at him right now, I can't stand liars, and I don't understand why he had to lie about this to me? He told his family, why couldn't he tell me? I threw my hair up into a high pony tail and opened the bathroom door and pushed John aside without making eye contact and I went into my drawers to pull out a pair of black yoga crop and one of my old college t-shirts.

"Elle please, let me explain." I shook my head fighting back the tears and slipped the pants on underneath my dress.

"What is there to explain John? You lied to me, it's that simple!" I took my dress off and slipped my shirt on before I turned around to face him.

"I only did it because I knew you would react this way!" I ran my hand over my eyes as John spoke, god I just wanted to scream in his face and tell him to leave.

"I am only acting this way because you lied to me! I could care less that you went to Liz's ultrasound; it is your baby John! What I hate is that you made me worried sick that night when you didn't call or text, all I thought about was that you were hurt! You could have told me the truth!" My hands were flying and my emotions were all over the place. I don't understand why he didn't tell me he went to Liz's ultrasound on Monday night after his meeting with his lawyer; it's not a big deal.

"I wasn't planning on going! She heard I was in town and thought I might want to go!"

"So you went, I don't care, but you tell your family and not me? Seriously John? One text, that's all I needed, oh, hey Elle, Liz invited me to see the ultrasound of my child, just wanted to let you know. That's all I would need!"

"I would think that you wouldn't want me to go! I know you don't like Liz!"

"It doesn't matter if I like Liz John, she is carrying your child, I have to tolerate her and I know you will be there for that baby. I wouldn't want you to miss those things." My voice started to settle and my body felt more relaxed.

"I'm sorry Elle, I really am. Next time I will tell you, I promise." I sighed and sat down at the foot of my bed.

"John I just don't understand why you would think I wouldn't what you to be in that baby's life? No matter how much Liz gets under my skin, you mean so much to me; I wouldn't want to hurt you like that." He pulled me up and wrapped me in his large arms and kissed the top of my forehead.

"I promise to tell you everything from now on. I love you Elle." A large smile appeared on my face and my stomach felt all fluttery and weird. I looked up at him and I gently placed my lips on his and smiled while doing so. I pulled away and rested my head on his chest.

"I love you too John." So we both confessed our true feelings for each other. God it feels so good to say those words. John and I made up the rest of the night. Honestly it was amazing.

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face and decided I needed to go for a run. So I put my sneakers on and grab my IPod before headed out the door. So John and I had our first fight, over something so stupid. I don't understand why he would think that I wouldn't want him to go to the ultrasound.

Yes I do not like Liz, but I have my own personal reasons. I wouldn't deny John from being apart from his unborn child's life. I honestly don't trust Liz; I don't believe this baby is John's. Her due date is February eighteenth and that would mean conception was between May twenty fourth and June first, I know for a fact that five days before and after those dates John was in Europe for business. Of course I wouldn't say anything to John because I looked this up online, so I don't know if I am one hundred percent positive.

I don't understand why Liz would lie about something like this. John is going to be heart broken when the DNA tests prove that he isn't the father. In all honesty, I didn't want him going to the ultrasound, because I know he is going to be attached to this child. I don't want that day to come. It's going to screw with his head so badly, especially because WrestleMania will only be a few weeks away. He isn't going to be prepared for that day; all I can do is be there for him though.

I got back in the building and noticed the elevator just closed so I ran up the stairs and I was surprised who I bumped into when I opened the door. Colton's face was hard. His body tensed and I just looked away before walking to my door.

"Why did you have to tell her?" My eyes shut and body froze as he spoke at me.

"I didn't mean to, it just slipped out. You shouldn't have lied." I fumbled for my keys and tried to open the door so I wouldn't have to keep up with this conversation.

"You're just a slut who couldn't keep her mouth shut." My body jolted around at his comment and my body filled with anger.

"I'm a slut? Ha! Okay Colton! You were jealous of me spending time with John! It turns out you have had a girlfriend this whole time. I'm not the slut in this conversation!"

"I wasn't jealous! You are worthless piece of crap that couldn't keep her legs closed! Just go fuck your boss a little more, ruin his marriage too!" I couldn't control myself; I closed my fist and threw it at his jaw, I let out a groan at the pain it caused me but I couldn't help but smile a little at his crouched position.

"Fuck You!" I unlocked my door and slammed it shut as I tried to hold back the tears that weren't needed. I took a deep breath trying to release the anger that was built up inside. My hand was throbbing and my knuckles were very red. I tried shaking the pain off but when it didn't work I went to the freezer and grabbed bag of frozen peas and wrapped them in a towel. I placed the towel on my hand and jumped to sit on the counter.

He didn't deserve the reaction I gave him. He is a lying piece of shit who was trying to get into my head. I can't let him win, I won't.

I saw John walking into the kitchen in just cargo shorts. His head was wet and he mustn't have heard the yelling while he was in the shower.

"What happened?" John asked as he examined my hand.

"I punched Colton." When I said his name John froze. "He told me I couldn't keep my legs closed and I was the reason for your divorce. I punched him in the jaw and told him to fuck off." He smiled a little bit and he kissed my hand and put the peas back on it.

"Can I go beat the shit out of him?" John asked as he got closer to my face.

"He isn't worth it." I whispered before her placed his lips on mine for a small kiss. My phone started ringing before anything else could happen and I reached for it with my good hand. I looked at the caller ID to see that it was Ryan calling. "Ryan, what's up?" I asked as John went into the bedroom to put his shirt on.

"It's Hannah! She was in a car accident, they don't know if she or the baby is going to make it." His voice was shaken and my body jolted off the counter.

"Umm, alright, what hospital is she at?" I asked going to grab my purse.

"I don't know! I think it's the one that Emma was born at!"

"Alright I'll be right there!" I ended the call and threw it in my purse. "John!" I screamed as I reached for my sneakers.

"What's wrong E?" My body was shaking and my throat was burning from the tears that I so desperately needed to shed.

"Hannah was in an accident. I have to get to the hospital." I grabbed my car keys but he just grabbed them from me.

"I'll come; I don't have to be at the arena tonight until five." I nodded my head and he went into the bedroom to grab his shoes and then we left.

Could this really be happening? Could my sister lose this little baby that she has been carrying for six almost seven months? I can't think about that right now, I don't want to think about it. How did this happen? How could this happen to her? I hope they make it; I need them to make it.

We got to the hospital about ten minutes later; thankfully John didn't get pulled over with the speed he was going. When we go there we headed to the maternity ward where Ryan texted me they would be. They were trying to deliver this baby.

I saw my mom and Dave sitting with Emma and I gave them a large hug before I saw Ryan.

"Ryan, what's going on? How is she, how is the baby?"

"The doctor is in there right now, she went into early labor and they are trying to deliver him. If they can't they are going to need to do a c-section. She is losing so much blood, she won't wait though, and she is trying so hard to get him out. I can't lose her Elle." I shook my head and took him into my arms.

"Don't worry Ryan, everything will be fine. Go be with your daughter while I talk to a nurse to see if there is anything we can do." He nodded his head and walked over to the waiting area where John was sitting as well. I can't sit right now, I can't think, if I start thinking I will only think of the worse things imaginable. I walked to the nurses stations and waited for one woman to get off the phone.

"Can I help you?" The petit red haired woman asked and I took a deep breath before nodding.

"My sister is Hannah Asher and she was in a car accident, she is pregnant and I was wondering if there was anything that we can do, we feel so helpless." She started shaking her head at my request then she looked threw some papers and smiled.

"Well your sister is O positive, one of the rarest blood types and she can only receive from an O positive, I know she has a daughter and if we can get her tested if she is O positive then we can take some blood, this will also determine if her other child will be O positive."

"You can test her but you can't take blood from her, I am her sister, what are the chances that I am O positive?"

"You have very good chances, so if you would take her child and meet me back here, we will prick your fingers for blood." I nodded and walked over to where Ryan was standing.

"They want Emma to be tested for her blood type. I told them they can't take her blood, but it will give them a better chance at knowing what they baby's blood type will be. I'll take her Ryan." He nodded and kissed Emma before I picked her up.

"Aunt Elle, is mommy going to be alright?" She asked as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Mommy will be fine, but we have to help okay?" She nodded her head and we walked back to the nurses' station. "Emma watch Aunt Elle, see what this nurse is going to do because she will have to do it to you too okay?" Her eyes widened as the nurse pricked my finger, I tried not to flinch but I couldn't help it, it did hurt. She put a cotton ball on my finger and I picked her up and set her on the counter.

"It hurt?" She asked.

"No Emma, you have to be a big girl okay?" She nodded her head and closed her eyes really tight and I held her other hand. I told the nurse to do it quickly and she did it and when Emma opened up her eyes she smiled.

"It no hurt at all!" She exclaimed and I smiled. The nurse came back over with a Barbie band aid and a purple lollipop. Emma ran to Ryan and he picked her up and mouthed thank you before I headed over to John.

"Are you alright Elle?" He asked while he put his hand on my lower back.

"No, but I have to be strong for everyone. I'll have my time later." He kissed the top of my head and I fell back to his body and stayed there and tried not to cry. I am not going to lose my sister or nephew, not today.

* * *

**So what did you think? Let me know by doing this little thing called review:)! Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing, this story is far from over and I have a million ideas for it!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank You so much for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's and my ideas!**

* * *

"Miss Jahnsen, Mr. Asher, if you two will come with me please." The petit red haired nurse called Ryan and I over about a half an hour later.

"Your son was born, he is small, three pounds one ounce, but he is a fighter, they took him to the NICU, they rushed your wife into surgery, she lost a lot of blood out of one of her arteries, it looks like she will be fine, we are going to need to do blood transfusions though. Your daughter's blood type is A positive, like your sons, but yours Miss. Jahnsen is O positive like your sister, would you be willing to donate blood?" I nodded my head and grabbed Ryan's hand and smiled. "We need to do this quickly then. I will have another nurse come and get you in a few minutes to take you up. Your son will be fine Mr. Jahnsen; a doctor will come and get you in an hour or so to take you to him, congratulations."

"Thank you so much." I gave her a hug, she was very surprised but after that she walked off. Ryan told everyone what was going on and John took me away from them from a moment to talk to me.

"What's wrong John?" I asked him and he just took me into his arms. I started balling crying and I wouldn't stop. I felt so bad I was crying on him, but I really needed to. I always had to be the strong one, the one who was always there for everyone else and I always came last. I couldn't take it, not like a day today.

"Do you want me to come with you when you donate your blood?" I nodded my head into his chest and he just kept rubbing my back. "It's okay Elle; everyone is going to be fine." He kissed the top of my head and I took a deep breath and wiped away the tears.

"Elle!" My body turned to see Rory running down the hall with Punk and Charlie a few feet behind her.

"Rory, what are you still doing here? I thought your plane left hours ago?" She shook her head and gave me a quick hug.

"I had it delayed so I could spend more time with Phil. My phone was off so I didn't know about the crash until a little while ago. How's Hannah, what about the baby?"

"He is as good as he can be with being born two and a half months early. He is in the NICU, Hannah is in surgery, they are telling us that she should be fine, but I have to go and donate blood, she lost a lot and she is O positive, so I have to donate. Go with my mom and Dave, Emma will love to see Charlie." She nodded and walked over to them.

"You alright Jahnsen?" Punk asked and I shrugged and nodded.

"I'm fine. I have to go now, get blood drawn and all, and take care of Rory please." The nurse came to take me and John never let go of my hand. This weekend has been the craziest it's ever been. From John and me saying that we love each other, Punk wanting to propose to Rory, and meeting John's parents. That day I was a wreck, everything went good though, his mom said that she would love to have a girl like me in the family, his brothers are really nice and their kids and wives are sweet.

I could not for the life of me keep my mind off Hannah and the baby. John kept trying to talk to me but my mind always floated away. How could I not think about them though? I was sitting in a chair getting my blood taken from me so it can get put into my sister. Then her little baby boy is so fragile and small. He was probably hooked up to all of these machines.

"Elle, did you hear her?' John asked and I pulled myself away from my thoughts.

"No, what did she say?" I asked as another nurse wrapped up my arm.

"She said that after you drink that juice and eat something you can go and see the baby. Ryan is up there with your family right now." I smiled and grabbed the juice and when I stood up I felt a little wobbly. "Are you alright?" My vision was blurry for a moment but I just shook it off.

"I'll be fine. Thank you John, for staying with me, for everything really." He grabbed my hand and kissed it before putting it back down.

"I'll always be here Elle, no matter what. Now let's go see your nephew." I nodded and we walked back to the elevator to go to the NICU. When we got up there Ryan told us that the doctor talked to him and said that Hannah made it through the surgery and was in Intensive care getting the transfusion. He told him that in an hour we can go and see her but only one at a time.

I was very excited and when I went into that room and saw him hooked up to those machines I wanted to cry, but at least I knew he was safe.

"Ethan James, Hannah wanted to stick with and E theme." I smiled and touched the case.

"You are loved Ethan, you are a fighter just like your mother." John put his hands on my shoulders and I just stared down at the case and smiled. This little boy was going to have an amazing life and be loved by so many people.

I saw Hannah about an hour later. She was bruised and cut, but she was fighting. She had a broken arm and fractured ankle. She couldn't wait to go and see Ethan. The doctor wanted her to rest though.

I didn't stay long after seeing Hannah, John and Phil had to leave. Rory and Charlie decided to stay a few more days so they were coming to the arena with us and we were also taking Emma because my mom was staying at the hospital and that child cannot spend the rest of the night there, she has way to much energy.

John and I went separate ways because he needed to head home to change and so did I. I jumped into the shower quickly and put on black dress pants and a short colorful top. I grabbed my phone and calendar and headed to my car. Rory had Charlie and Emma and I told Phil to bring them to Randy's locker room because I knew Sam was with him with Alanna.

I met John at his apartment and we drove to the arena together. I was trying to keep my mind off Hannah and Ethan, John was doing a very good job at distracting me which almost caused for a few accidents.

When we finally got to the arena John had to go over his script for the night again and I had a meeting with Stephanie McMahon. She texted me on the way to the arena asking if I had a moment to speak with her, I don't know why, I am kind of anxious and afraid because I hope I'm not in trouble.

I walked into the arena and immediately went to Stephanie's office. Vince wasn't here tonight and I had a feeling that the message is being relayed from Vince to Stephanie to me.

"Oh Elle, come on in. How's it being home?" I smile and take a seat in a chair in front of her desk.

"Everything was going well, my sister was in a car accident today, she went into early labor, but they are both fine, they are fighters." She smiled sympathetically and my small story.

"I'm sorry, give them my condolences." I nodded and she decided to continue. "Well, it seems that there is a buzz going around the locker room about John. They are saying that Liz is pregnant with his child? Is this true?" She asked me. I was a little confused because why wouldn't she just ask John, this is his business.

"Yeah, she says it's supposedly his child. Why do you ask?" She sat down at her desk and crossed her legs before folding her hands over her knee.

"Well I also heard that you and John are seeing each other? Is this true as well?" Crap, she heard. Who do I have to kill?

"Yes, it's true. But we aren't really going around telling everyone because his divorce isn't final. I'm sorry, I am not aware of the rules about dating a superstar."

"Normally it is frowned upon. With this case we will make an exception. You are working in the offices in a few months and we aren't going to force you two to break up and I am not going to fire you. That is John's decision not mine, unless you are a legal threat to this company." I felt a little uneasy about that last comment, but I was happy I wasn't getting fired.

"Thank you Stephanie, I really appreciate your understanding." I stood up and she did as well and I shook her hand.

"Congratulations by the way. I hope you two are happy together, oh and please try to keep this out of the tabloids as long as possible, we don't want them getting word of this."

"Of course, I have already discussed that with John. Oh and I have a question. I looked through the files your father sent me of possible assistants for John; I have narrowed it down to two. One lives in Connecticut and one lives in Rhode Island. Since we are visiting in those towns soon I was wondering if I could invite them over to the arena on that day. Then if the interviews go well I can start to train them, especially around WrestleMania time?"

"Yes that's fine. Just give me the addresses and I will send them backstage passes. Have a good night Elle. Make sure John is ready tonight; oh and please make sure he is at the meeting before Smackdown tomorrow, important things happening every day." She said with a laugh.

"Of course, thank you Stephanie." I smiled and walked out of her office. Thank god I am not fired. I would kill who ever spoke about John and me if I was fired. I walked through the halls and was grabbed by very white arms. I smiled and laughed when I was engulfed in a large hug by Stephen.

"Little Lass, it's been a while." He said as I pulled away.

"Thank you for attacking me, and no it hasn't, I saw you on Tuesday." He shrugged and wrapped his arm around me.

"So, you are getting closer and closer to leaving us, six more months? Have you been looking for a new place near there?" I sighed and stopped walking.

"Shit, that's what I keep forgetting to do. Thank you for reminding me. That also reminds me that my lease is ending soon. Crap, my day keeps getting worse and worse. I'll see you later Stephen, I have to start searching online for new apartments in Connecticut." I patted him on the shoulder after I said goodbye.

How could I forget to look for a place to live? Shouldn't that be my top priority? Do I want a house, or an apartment, maybe a loft? I hate looking for a new place. Especially since my lease is up in two months. I am not going to be able to find a new place that will let me live there for four months. I'm probably going to have to move back in with my mom.

Then when I look for a new place in Connecticut I am going to need to find a place that allows dogs. I am not going to leave Belle here in a different state. I have six months to do this. I think I can get it done.

"Hey babe, what are you thinking about?" John comes out of nowhere and scares the shit out of me.

"You scared me." I said before giving him a small kiss. "I was just thinking about Connecticut. Stephanie knows about us. Apparently it's the latest buzz around the locker room."

"I'm going to kill Matt." I turned to him with a confused look on my face.

"How do you know Matt was telling people?" John gave me a 'really' look and I smiled and nodded. "Oh, yeah, I don't doubt it was Matt." Matt kind of had a big mouth; he was more like his character Zach Ryder then people would actually believe.

"Is everything alright though?" I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, she said its fine. Oh when we go to Rhode Island and Connecticut I am going to interview those people I was telling you about. I really think they will be good for you."

"Are they girls, or are they guys." I smiled a smile that went from ear to ear. "They're guys." I nodded and smiled. "You're lucky I love you." I still wasn't use to that; I loved hearing him say it though.

"Love you too." We hung out in his locker room for a while before he had to get ready for the show. Even though today was a horrible start, it's not ending that bad. Except I still have to look for a place to live. Why is life so complicated?

* * *

**So what did you think? I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of the amazing reviews! I am sooo sorry i havent updated in a while, but I have been having the worst case of writers block! But I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's and ideas!**

* * *

"John!" I screamed from the front of the bus. I just received the cutest picture ever and it needed to be shared.

"What?" He asked as he came running.

"Look at this picture of Emma holding Ethan! He just came home from the hospital. I can't believe it's been two weeks already! I cannot wait to go to my dad's to see him! Hannah and Ryan say hi by the way."

"It is a cute picture, but babe, you should really not scream my name in bloody murder just to show me a picture." He sat next to me on the couch and I leaned up against him.

"Fine, you know what I can't believe. This is the happiest I have been to visit my dad since who knows when. The only reason is to see my nephew that I haven't seen since the day he was born."

Hannah and Ethan were both released from the hospital this morning. Hannah was doing well, she was still having problems with her back, but the scrapes and bruises are disappearing. Ethan now weighed eight pounds and was so healthy. He had blue eyes just like his sister and his head was full of curly brown locks.

"Well at least you're happy; I know your father and you don't get along but at least you're seeing him. I am happy that you are introducing us."

I really don't want my dad to meet John. It's not that I am ashamed of John; I am ashamed of my dad. He is so over barring, very controlling and narcissistic. I tried to take my mind off of my father and his ways and focus on John.

He was almost divorced, finally, and I haven't heard from or seen Liz in a long time. I know John talks to her more often than I would like, but she is 'carrying' his child. John and I are headed to New York for the weekend, they have a house show on Saturday and John doesn't need to be at the house show on Sunday so we are staying in the state until Tuesday morning. My father invited us to stay with him, I wanted to say no at first, but John encouraged me to say yes. He wants to see me have a good relationship with my dad, I don't know why, but he does. Hannah and Ryan are coming up with Ethan and Emma, and they are also staying in their house. So it is going to be a fantastic weekend, not.

"John, I forgot to tell you that I am actually meeting with that Connor Bond kid, the guy I said would be perfect for the job. He will be back stage at Raw next Monday."

"Are you sure he is the one?" The way he worded that question made me laugh.

"Yes, Jeremy was a complete ass in person, if Connor is as nice as he sounds on the phone, you will be all set. Plus I won't hire him until you meet him and ask him his own questions." He nodded his head in agreement and I smiled. "Oh and I think I found a great apartment. I am actually flying out there next Thursday on my day off to see it. It's a two bedroom two bath fourteen hundred square foot open complex and it has a balcony. It is the Avalon Glen complexes; it's about a five minute drive to work and they allow dogs. I am so excited."

"Well, I'm glad you are excited, I am going to miss you so much." He gave me a small kiss and I shut my eyes and lied on his chest.

"Me too, now that I have found an apartment, I have to tell my landlord I won't be renewing my lease at the end of October, which means I have to move back in with my mother in the mean time. That's going to be a fun experience."

"Your lease is up?" I shrug and sit up.

"Yes and no, I have to renew it for six more months and after that I can pay month to month, but I won't be there that long." I got up and went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. John was silent for a few minutes, he was starring off into space and I just kind of shrugged it off and continued drinking my water.

"Move in with me." I nearly choked on my water when he asked me that. I gained my composure before I spoke again.

"What?" I asked in amazement.

"Move in with me, I have plenty of space and it's only going to be until you leave for Connecticut in April. I think it's the next step in our relationship." I said as he grabbed my hands.

"John, not to be rude, but the next step is hopefully the divorce, I told you I don't want you to risk anything." I shook his head and kissed my hands.

"I am not risking anything. I love you; I want you to move in with me."

"John, I don't want to put you out like that."

"You aren't I promise." He stated. "How about if I am legally divorced by October 25th, you move in with me, if not, I will help you move back into your mothers." I smiled and nodded.

"Okay, you have a deal. I hope you can get divorced by October 25th, it's only a month away." I said before sitting back down on the couch. "Why did you choose that day anyway?" I asked and he just smiled.

"I just re-signed the divorce papers and my lawyer said it should be official by October 24th if everything goes as planned." I smacked him in the arm. "What was that for?"

"For tricking me! You knew you would be divorced by then!"

"I told you I really wanted you to move in. I love you Elle." I just shook my head in amazement by his actions and laughed.

"I love you too John." So I guess I was moving in with John, this was going to be so weird. No matter how many times we tell each other that we are going to take things slow, we don't. Everything was happening so fast, and I honestly liked it. Now that I know that Liz finally signed the divorce papers, maybe she is backing off. I really hope so because I love John and now that we are moving in together; either things will change for the better or for the worst. I really hope things will get better.

"Oh babe, I forgot to tell you, my mom invited us over three weeks from now. I have three days off after Raw and she wants to spend quality time with you and me. Is that okay?" John asked as he headed for the showers.

"Yeah John, it will be fun to hang out with your family again. Make sure you tell her that we have to have both of our families meet. I think our moms will get along quite well actually." I heard him mumble something of a yeah and I just smiled. John was showering because we are going out for a triple date. Sam is in town and so is Rory, so we decided we would all spend some quality time. Charlie and Alanna were being watched by Eve, Stephen, and Layla, so the parents had a night off and I was just glad to be with John tonight.

I wasn't riding with Kofi or Punk anymore, but that's because we started flying again, John and I aren't sharing a room though. I am always in his room though but unless something happens, I go back to my room, which I am sharing with Eve. I am very excited because Barbie is coming back next week and I get to hang out with her again, but her and Eve always room together, so I will either be getting a single room again or rooming with John.

I use to be so distant with John, before he even crossed my mind as something more than a boss. I would be so professional, separate rooms, always on my laptop, and I always asked him how I was doing as his assistant. It's still weird thought that I am working for him. He is always hesitant with asking me to pick up his dry cleaning, or grabbing him some food from catering. I always tell him between the hours of nine in the morning and twelve at night on Monday, Thursday, Saturday, and nine and ten on Tuesday, and Wednesday, with the occasional Sunday, I am working for him. So basically every day all day, but it's good that we get this time together now, because when I start working in corporate, things are going to change. So the more time together now, hopefully the better they will be in April.

* * *

**SOOO what did you think? Let me know by doing this little thing called review! Thank you guys so much for all the support and I promise to try and update more often!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you for the reviews! I love you all! Haha, so this chapter gets a little emotional towards the end! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's and my ideas!**

* * *

"Eve! I do not want to do this!" I called out as I was packing my suitcase. Today was the day where I leave for New York, John and I have a flight in a few hours and I just want to go back to bed and never step foot in that house again.

"Elle, it's five in the morning. Please complain to me a little quieter." I sighed and plopped myself onto her bed and she gave me the dirtiest look ever and sat up. "Okay, I'm up, what's wrong?"

"How should I put it? I don't want John to meet my dad or step mother because she is crazy and will try to flirt with him, my dad is going to be a psychotic narcissistic ass like he always is, and my sister isn't getting there until Sunday morning and I leave Monday after Raw. I can't stand a whole weekend with that man!" I told her as I stood up to finish packing.

"Then why are you going?" I turned around to face her and scrunched my face before telling her.

"John wants to meet him. He tells me it will be good to reconnect with him. All I know is to get through this whole weekend I am going to need liquor and a lot of it." That's the way I use to spend time with my dad, he would always be drinking with his wife and I could never handle them because they acted like immature kids, so I use to go downstairs to the bar and have a few drinks with my stepbrother.

I continued telling Eve about my horrible memories with my father as I packed the last of my suitcase. I decided I should get dressed so I can throw my pajamas into my suitcase, so I took my wet hair out of the towel and threw on a pair of yoga crops a white short sleeve shirt and a hot pink sweat shirt. I grabbed my pink flip flops and slid them on before I applied very minimal make up to my face. Just as I finished triple checking everything in my room there was a knock on the door. Since Eve was still trying to sleep I answered it, John stood on the other side of the door and he looked like he was half asleep.

He carried my suitcase out to the elevator and I said goodbye to Eve before I left. I was so nervous about this trip. I wasn't nervous about the fact that my dad was meeting John, because no matter what my dad thought of John I wasn't going to listen to his opinion anyway, I was nervous that my stepmother and father were going to do something stupid, this making John realized I come from a fucked up background and he chooses to leave me.

I was quiet the entire ride to the airport, I just kept thinking about what my mom said and how she told me to never let my father get to me. My father only did things for his personal gain; he never once cared about how I was doing in school or who I dated. He didn't even care about my first boyfriend. God thinking about it just put me in a terrible mood. I've never really had an amazing relationship. All the guys I ever dated were complete ass holes to me. Evan was the most recent before John, the one who cheated on me. Before him was Nate, he was okay, but he was my first boyfriend out of high school and he was two years older than me, he kept trying to make me smoke weed and do these drugs, thankfully I had the sense to break up with my first winter break in college.

Then I remember Mike. My first boyfriend, I still have nightmares once in a while, they are awful and sometimes I just want to cry thinking about it. Even though it was when I was sixteen when I started dating him, it was a horrible year, and for six months I tried to end that relationship.

John must have noticed that something was wrong with me because after we went through security at the airport he sat me down at the gate and tried to ask me what was wrong.

"Seriously John, I don't want to talk about." I said in a hushed tone as I stared at my feet.

"I don't want to push you E, but I can tell something is bothering you. Please tell me because I might be able to help you." I lifted my head up and took a look around us before getting annoyed with all of the stares from the strangers. I let out a soft groan and stood up.

"But you are pushing me John. This isn't something I want to discuss, not now, not when we have an audience." I said just loud enough for him to hear me. I grabbed my purse and went to find the nearest place to get some coffee. To my luck it was a McDonalds. I was getting angry at John for no reason. He was trying to help, but if I'm not ready to talk about something he shouldn't push me.

When I sat down to eat my hash brown and drink my coffee, I kept feeling regret for lashing out at John. It's not his fault that his fans were staring at him. It's so difficult to just enjoy our time out together because no matter where we go he is always recognized. It doesn't help that I am in a horrible mood from thinking about Mike.

I know that the flight is going to start boarding in a few minutes so I head back to the gate and see John in line with my carry-on bag in his hand. I sigh knowing I should apologize but I decide to wait until we are actually on the plain. I get a few dirty looks from people when I go to stand next to John, little teenage girls are really jealous of me? I seriously still can't rap that around my head.

John doesn't say anything to me when we walk onto the plane. He stands out in the isle and puts our bags in the compartment above our heads and lets me take the window seat like I always do. I put my purse down by my feet and shut the blind over the window. Seeing that we are in first class the stares don't stop, but once the captain speaks, I know I have to be prepared to apologize to John because this three and a half hour flight from Florida to New York will be hell if I don't.

"John, I'm sorry. I had no right to snap at you like that when you were only trying to help." I spoke softly and tried to sound sincere.

"It's okay. I just want to help you when you're upset. I had no right to push you." I grabbed his hand and rested my head on his shoulder.

"You weren't pushing me John. It's just, I have a complicated past. Not just with my family. Somehow it slipped into my mind and I tried pushing it out."

"I'm here if you want to talk about it." I wanted to say no, but if we were going to be in this relationship then he has to know everything about me.

"Alright, but just bare with me, so I told you about Evan, my ex who cheated on me two years ago, before him was this guy named Nate, I thought he was the best thing that came along, but he just pushed drugs on me, granted I never tried any. My first real boyfriend was when I was sixteen. I was young stupid, I wanted a boyfriend. I wasn't popular in school, I had a few people who I hung out with during school that I could consider my friends, but I really wasn't that social. My sister and Rory were in college and I felt alone. To past time I got a job as a hostess and bus girl at a local restaurant." I took a small pause knowing I had to control my emotions.

"So I met this guy, Mike, he was two and a half years older than me, I thought he was the sweetest guy ever, he flirted with me constantly at work, and the teenage girl in my almost died when he asked me for his number. A few weeks after I started working he asked me out, I should have known he was a bad guy since the entire time we hung out he was texting other girls, but I was too excited that he actually wanted to hang out with me. A few weeks after that we started dating, never really went out on a real date, he always use to make me pay, he was constantly rude to me, always made me drive him places. One day he got angry because my sister came home from break and I was so ecstatic to see her I forgot to call him, that night when I went to hang out with him, I knew something was off. When he held my hand he kept inching his way up and he grabbed my wrist, twisted it around, he actually sprained it. Then he shoved me against the car and pressed with all of his force on my shoulders so I couldn't move. He told me to treat him like a king, because he was the best I was ever going to have. He later apologized, told me he loved me, and I thought it was all better." I wiped the tears that were falling down my face and this was killing me reliving this.

"Elle you can stop, you don't have to keep going." John said as he turned his body to me.

"No, it's alright. So he kept abusing me, most of the time the bruises and scars were too much to hide. He use to burn me with his cigarettes, dig his nails into me. After he caused so much pain to me, I couldn't take it any longer, I knew that it was going too far and I tried breaking up with him, he beat me so hard that night, everything hurt, but then he continued to physically abuse me by doing something to me I never imagined would happen the way it did. He forced himself on me and took my virginity. I ended up going to the hospital that night, three broken ribs, a concussion, bruises everywhere, but I refused to press charges, I was too afraid. My mom and sister were so infuriated with him, she wanted to kill him, and so did my stepfather. I kept telling myself that if he loved me he wouldn't be doing this to me, and so I knew I had to get out of the relationship. For six months I kept trying to end things, eventually it ended, but I was so emotionally scarred along with physically. He pushed me down the stairs the night I finally ended it, I had a broken ankle, and both of my shoulders were out of place, oh and also a sprained neck. I finally pressed charges, he was sentenced to jail for five years, he got out in three. I went through two years of therapy, countless night mares, and screwed emotionally. When I met Nate he was a lot better, but I moved on, then Evan, he screwed me over again, but what can I do? I really haven't thought about any of this since I moved here. Not even when I was dating Evan. The funny thing is, the people I thought that were my friends in school saw me bruised every day, they never did anything or said anything, they just went behind my back and told other people made up stories." I shook my head and took a deep breath.

John probably doesn't want anything to do with me now. He knows that I am so screwed up now that he doesn't want to carry that baggage. I was shocked when he gave me a small kiss and wiped away the remainder of my tears.

"You are so strong Elle, you went through all that and you still have a positive outlook on everything and you are so amazing. No one deserves to go through that, you are so much stronger today that you did, and I'm so sorry that had to happen to you, you didn't deserve it." I feel so much better telling that to him. Now that he knows there is nothing left to hide from him, he knows so much more than anyone else does, and he accepts me, he isn't going to run and hide.

"Thank you John." He looked a little confused when I said that.

"For what?" He asks and I just smile.

"Not running." He shakes his head and kisses me before saying.

"I love you Elle."

"I love you too John."

* * *

**What do you think? Please review! Thank you all for your support, it means so much to me!**


	25. Chapter 25

**HELLO loyal readers! Back again with another update, now this chapter has a lot of swearing in it, just a little warnign for you all! Thank you for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything but my OC's and my ideas!**

* * *

"Where are we going Elle, it feels like we have been driving forever! This rental car is too small and I feel like we are going to be in one of those centipede movies!" I let out a large laugh.

"John, we're in the country, just because you see open fields and farms does not mean you are going to get your head sewed to my ass."

"First of all, your face will get sewed to my ass." I gave him an 'are you crazy look' and shook my head.

"The way you use the bathroom, no way, anyway, we are almost here." I pulled down a road that use to only be home to four houses, now the street expanded and there were at least five other houses on the road. I pulled up to the white house two houses in on the left and parked the car on the side of the road.

"Why do I feel like we are stalking someone?" John asked trying to be funny, but I was too excited and caught up in this moment to care.

"When we moved, I never expected to ever see this house again. I always thought that someone new would be living here; they would have a family, create their own memories. I never thought I would come back." It was weird being here. The place I called home for twenty years was now another person's home. All of my memories were erased and new ones were created.

"This was a pretty big house for just your mom, sister, and yourself." I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, my mom refused to move after my parents got a divorce. Everything was changing and she just wanted something to stay the same." I told John a few memories of the house, like my constant falls down the stairs and playing with my next door neighbors. It was nice reminiscing, but I knew that it was time to head to my dad's. I just hope that this weekend wasn't going to be horrible.

It took us another half an hour to get to my dad's and John couldn't wait to get out of the car. I really didn't want to go inside. I would rather stay in the car all night then go in and have to deal with them. My worst childhood memories would be coming here. I always felt out of place and not welcomed. I felt like a stranger in my father's house, it was never a great time.

"Are you coming Elle?" John asks me as he puts his bag over his shoulder.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." I catch up to him with my suit case and when I do he grabs it and wheels it for me. I love John and all the little things he does. We get up to the door and instead of knocking I just open the door and get greeted by my six year old nephew.

"Aunt Elle!" The little blonde hair boy runs towards me and I smile and give him a hug.

"Hey Andy! Where are your parents?" I ask him but he can't keep his eyes off of John.

"Uh, outside with gran and grandpa. Aunt Elle how do you know John Cena?" He whispered to me and I just laughed and shook my head.

"I work with him, I am also dating him, cool huh?" I ask and he nods his head. "John this is my stepbrothers son Andrew also known as Andy, Andy you already know who this is."

"Nice to meet you buddy." John said and Andy ran upstairs to his room freaking out.

"My friends aren't going to believe this!" I could hear him say as he ran up the stairs.

"Andy loves wrestling but what little boy doesn't. Come on, let's go to my old room, then I will introduce you to them."

"How old is he? I thought you said that your step brother was thirty?" I nodded and smiled as John dragged my suitcase up the stairs behind me.

"He is turning seven soon. He wasn't planned, Danny was twenty three, Libby, Andy's mother and Danny's wife was only twenty one, they got married when Andy was two, they really are great together." When we got to the top floor I was shocked to see that my once pink room was now a neutral tan, no pink carpet, pink walls, it was neutral and bare.

"This was your room?" John asked in shock. He knows I hate all neutral colors and I love accent colors and bright things.

"It was I guess it's just a guest room now." I told John to put the bags on the nook in the corner of the room. I sighed and sat down; it's been years since I have been back in this room. I think the last time I was here was my last Easter in college.

"What's wrong Elle, I know something's up?" John asked as he pulled me up off the bed and placed his hands on my lower back.

"It is so weird being back here; it brings back so many memories." I shake my head and place my hands around his neck.

"Now you can create new ones, with me." I smiled and give him a kiss but we are rudely interrupted by my step brother.

"You should really learn to keep your door shut." I let go of John and squealed when I saw Danny in the door way. He walked over and gave me a large hug picking me up the ground a little. "It's been a while E, almost two years!" I chuckled and nodded as I pulled away from the surprisingly built thirty year old.

"I know, too long actually, there is someone you should meet. John this is Danny, Danny this is John, my boyfriend." Danny raised one eye brow and smiled before extending a hand towards John.

"It's nice to meet you, Elle's told me a lot of stories about when you two were younger." John said after he shook his hand.

"Did she now? I hope you didn't ruin my reputation too badly E. Now come on Libby can't wait to see you." Danny said before walking out of my room.

"Ready to meet my evil step mother?" I asked him as we made our way down the stairs.

"Come on she can't be that bad." I shook my head and smiled at his reply.

"You'll see." Was all I said before we walked outside.

* * *

"I just want to go home, see this is why I never wanted to come!" I screamed to John as I slammed the bedroom door shut. I was so frustrated and angry. She made every little dig that she could and I just couldn't handle it anymore, I swear if I see her one more time I am going to go off on her.

"I'm sorry I made you come, I didn't know she acted this horrible." I could tell John was blaming himself for coming so I knew I had to calm down and take a few deep breaths.

"John, it's okay, I just really need to leave." He nodded and grabbed our unpacked bags and walked downstairs with them. I saw Danny and Libby walking toward me and I knew I had to apologize to them. "Hey guys, I'm sorry but we're going to go, I think we are just going to stay at a hotel, I still want to do something this weekend I just can't be here." Danny nodded understanding where I was coming from because she was his mother and she wasn't half as bad as she is to me.

"It's okay, we'll see you tomorrow." I nodded and smiled and headed out with John.

"Shit, I left my phone outside." I said stopping as John put the bags in the car.

"Do you want me to go and get it?" He said hesitantly. I shook my head and looked back at the house.

"I'll just slip in and slip out." I silently walked into the backyard through the gate and saw my phone just sitting there. I was so glad that they were inside and when I grabbed my phone I heard a door shut. _Shit._ I thought to myself.

"What the hell do you think you are doing back here?" I turned around to see the fifty year old cougar standing at the top step by the sliding door.

"I am getting my phone so please just go back inside."

"This is my house, you need to leave. I am sick of your attitude." I laughed at her comment.

"First of all I am not the one who has an attitude, second of all this is more my house then it is mine. My dad pays for this house, pays for your car, and pays for all of the fake shit on your body, so watch what you say is yours."

"Michelle, you have no right to talk to me that way. All you are is a selfish gold digging bitch, just like your mother." I walked over to her in total shock.

"You are fucking kidding me? I am not a gold digging bitch! You are! My mother was with my father long before he had money, unlike you who was most likely one of many women he cheated on my mother with. Don't you dare mention my mother; you do not have a fucking right!" I was livid; I wanted to punch her in the face and with a temper like my father I was just about to.

"You and your sister have done nothing but take your fathers money since you were born! You are just using your superstar boyfriend because he is vulnerable and can't see you just want his millions. You are an ungrateful little bitch who has issues; you are crazy just like your sister and just like your crazy mother!" My right hand made contact with her face.

"Don't you fucking talk about my mother or sister like that! You have a fucking problem sweetheart, you are the gold digging whore around here, you hit on my boyfriend, told me I should get back with Mike, who abused me, and said I deserved everything I got. I don't know why my father is with you, I just guess he is as fucked up as you are. Go to fucking hell, I never want to see your fucking face again you alcoholic cunt." She stood there in shock as I walked away. The tears streamed down my face and I knew I was done with her once and for all.

I wish I could be close to my father but with her it's out of the question, she is just pushing me away from my once close nit family. When I got into the passenger seat in the car John was in total shock, but I didn't even have to tell him to drive because he already knew. I didn't even think about the fact he had no clue where he was going, so I was just guessing he was make random decisions.

I can't stand that she talked about my mother like that, yeah my mom wasn't the perfect mother, but she was always there for me and always thought about my sister and I before she thought about herself. Unlike Cara, I don't see what Rich saw in her, I can't even call him my father after what just happened because if he was really my father he would of stuck up for me but he was just a coward sitting in the corner sipping his beer.

About a half an hour later I stop recognizing where we are going and star bursting out laughing, John is in total shock by my current actions from balling crying to hysterical laughing.

"Pull over." I manage to get out in between laughs.

"What is it what's wrong?" John asked in a worried tone.

"You got us lost, you got us lost in the country and I highly doubt we have any service." His eyes go wide and he pulls out his phone and his jaw drops. I just burst out laughing and he is so confused by my actions. I don't know what happened but he just started laughing with me and I was so unbelievably relieved.

"I love you so much." He said while taking a few breaths after laughing.

"Love you too, now let's turn around and try and find some signs of civilization." I said as John nodded and began doing a three point turn.

"Hey Elle, are we going to be a part of a human centipede?" I looked over to him and threw my head back with laughter.

"John, there are highway signs, I'm pretty sure we'll be okay." He just nodded and I shook my head and grabbed his hand. "Thank you for making me laugh." I said and he pulled up our intertwined hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"Anytime."

* * *

**So what did you think? Sorry about all the swearing, but I hope you liked it and I hope I get a lot of reviews! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! So I have been writing this chapter for a few days and I kind of got stuck so I ended it there, but I will post a part 2 after Monday sometime, I work three ten hour shifts all weekend so I will be too busy to write and school is starting again but I promise to make time to write. Maybe even start a new story, I have some idea's but I want to post regularly to this story frist before I start something else. Well enough rambling, enjoy!.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's and my own ideas!**

* * *

Seeing Ethan yesterday made my day, it's like this whole weekend was forgotten about and nothing else mattered. That little bundle of joy made me smile so much it was truly amazing. When John held him, his face lit up and I couldn't help but think that one day that was going to be our child, but then I remembered Liz. I just wish she would admit it isn't John's child. I may be completely wrong and it may be John's child, but I have this feeling in my gut, I just know that it can't be his.

John has been talking to Liz a lot, it's surprising really. He texts her all the time asking if she needs anything because he will send someone out to get something for her, it's kind of like they are still married. Technically they are, but I don't like to think about that because in less than one month they won't be.

Rory was stopping by the show tonight; she has been traveling a lot with Phil lately, Charlie even comes along when she doesn't have school. Seeing them together makes me smile, she is a completely different person when she is around him, I haven't seen her happy in years. Charlie keeps asking if one day he will be her new daddy, Rory never knows how to respond, but I just want to scream yes and hug them both. But Phil wants to wait until Christmas, so who am I to get in the way.

He shouldn't have told because I am not good at keeping secrets, I am actually horrible at keeping secrets, I am lucky I have kept it this long, I don't know if I can go three more months.

"Punk, I need to talk to you!" I scream to him as I enter his locker room. Thankfully he is alone, but when he comes out of the bathroom in just a towel I cover my eyes and point to him. "Please put your trunks on!" I turn around and feel my face turn bright red.

"Come on you know you love seeing me like this!" I let out a laugh and shake my head.

"My cousin may like it but I don't."

"Alright, alright, it's safe to turn around." He says but I shake my head.

"Are you sure, it's not going to be like the last time when I turned around and you actually dropped the towel? Thank god I wasn't looking that time." I could hear him roll his eyes and give off a laugh.

"No, sorry the only person that gets to see the tornado is your cousin."

"Ew, ew, ew, ew! That's disgusting you named it!" I say as I turn around and open my eyes very happily to see him wearing his trunks.

"Of course!" He said proudly.

"Well I am done talking about your penis Phillip so I want to talk to you about more pressing matters. When are you asking my cousin to marry you?" His eyes bulged and he looked out of the door then shut it, locked it and brought me to the couch.

"You need to be quiet, no one knows. I shouldn't have told you if I knew you were going to blab about it to everyone!" I rolled my eyes and draped my legs across his lap and lied down.

"Chill out, I haven't told anyone, yet." He looked at me like he was getting pissed and I just laughed and sat up. "Seriously Punk, I won't tell anyone, I haven't even told John, but I can't keep this in much longer, it's kind of killing me."

"You need to E, I want to wait until Christmas I have it all planned out." I gave him a 'do you really' look and he nodded. "Yes I do, we are spending Christmas together in St. Louis, we are waking up and opening presents at her house and since Rory wants me to write the letter from Santa to Charlie I am going to tell her to tell her mommy to look under the angel at the top of the tree, it will be sitting there. Then I will get down on one knee confess my feelings to her and hopefully she says yes." I was shocked that he really had all this planned already.

"Wow Phil, I'm surprised, I thought you would just hand her the box say marry me and then be done with the whole ordeal." He shook his head and walked over to the closet.

"No, I only plan on being married once; I want this to be special."

"Aww, we are going to be family!"

"Maybe I should reconsider this?" My mouth dropped open and I punched him in the arm.

"Asshole." I said before walking towards the door. "Have to go, good luck in your match tonight ass face, make sure you protect that tornado of yours, you do want the whole world to see what real destruction it can bring." I said before cracking up laughing and basically sprinting out before he could physically abuse me.

I feel my phone vibrate and I look down to see a text from John basically demanding me back into his locker room. I put my phone back in my pocket and when I look back up my body collided with the monster himself, the one man in this company who actually scares the shit out of me, Brock Lesnar.

"You should watch where you're going little lady, something as fragile as you could easily get injured and we don't want that to happen now do we?" His voice sent chills down my spine and I was so anxious to leave this conversation but I knew that he wouldn't let me leave unless I responded.

"I guess not. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to work." I said trying to keep my voice steady, I started walking away but he put his arm out to stop me.

"Now where do you think you're going? Michelle isn't it? You are that assistant that works for Cena; you threatened me after I abused him in our match a few months back." Shit, he remembered. That wasn't my finest moment, but seriously, he went way too far and he knew that Komura lock wasn't locked in properly and that could have led to John seriously getting injured. I told him to go fuck himself and if he ever tried to pull that shit again he would be gone because I know people in high places.

"It's Elle, and yes I did. You know what you did out there was wrong and it's people like you who actually injure your opponent and not give two shits; so if you'll excuse me you large headed ass, I need to get back to work because unlike you I actually have a steady job with this company and I am climbing up the ladder. You are still at the same spot when you left this company, beating up Paul, Shawn and Cena isn't going to change who you really are, an inconsiderate ass hole who thinks that he is better than the rest of the locker room cause you actually fought in UFC, but look at yourself now, back here appearing maybe once a month and having your little henchmen Haymen out there doing your dirty work. You disgust me." Before he could say anything else I turned around and went the other way. I was shaken up and shocked that I actually did that, I had the guts to tell off Brock Lesnar a guy who could kill me for saying that to him. I hope I didn't just make an enemy.

"Elle thank god, I texted you like fifteen minutes ago, Lesnar is here and I know how much he scares you." I looked up at John and gave him a large hug; thank god it was him because I really just want to hide for the rest of the show.

"Well I actually ran into him, literally, umm, I kind of told him off because he was being an ass hole to me, so I think he is going to be pretty pissed the rest of the night. He remembered me threatening his job, now I called in an inconsiderate ass that is basically a pussy." John's eyes widened and I bit my bottom lip. He then smiled picked me up and swung me around.

"It's about time someone told him off, but I would suggest staying in my locker room the rest of the night, I will make sure someone is with you at all time tonight because I don't want him coming after you. Good job by the way."

"Thanks, I thought I was going to pee my pants the entire time I was doing it. He still scares me. I am definitely going to have nightmares tonight."

* * *

**So Elle told off Brock Lesnar? More about that next chapter! I hope you guys liked it and I hope to update really soon, in the mean time REVIEW!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Guys I know it's been awhile and I am soooo sorry! I started high school and I started college too, its sooo much homework! Well thank you for the previous reviews, hopefully I will be able to write and update another chapter within the week. I am going to monday night raw tomorrow and I am soooo pumped! Thank you for all the support and here is the latest chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's and ideas :)**

* * *

"Elle, can I talk to you for a minute." Randy asked as he walked into John's locker room. John was currently in a match with Phil and I was only preparing questions for the interview next week with Connor.

"Yeah sure Randy, what's going on?" I asked as I turned my body towards his on the couch.

"It's Sam. She has been really distant lately and I don't know why, I was thinking it still had to do with my suspension, but then I realized I am going to film that movie and was thinking it was that, and then this crazy thought popped up. Is she cheating on me? Is that why she is being distant?" I was shocked, was he really thinking that Sam was cheating on him.

"Stop right there Randal. Your wife is not cheating on you, she loves you and Alanna and would do anything for you, I have talked to her lately but she hasn't said anything negative about you, she is actually really happy how your career is going." I was trying to recall our conversation last night but there were some details I was missing.

"Really, because I just think that being on the road more is going to strain our relationship again, I really miss Al too." I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and shook my head.

"Seriously Randy, everything will be fine. Talk to her, see what's going on. If I hear anything I'll tell you, promise." I kissed his cheek then pointed to the door. "Alright now leave because John just got done with his match and is going to be pissed he lost, again."

"Okay, thanks again E." I nodded and waved as Randy walked out the door. I couldn't believe he was thinking that Sam was really cheating on him. She said that with work and taking care of Al lately has been a lot on her, she has been so stressed, to top it all off she thinks she is getting really sick. She did say something about going to the doctors; maybe I will call her and check up on her.

I dialed her number and put the phone on speaker and continued typing on the computer. It rang a few times and when she finally picked up I smiled.

"Hey Sammy, how are you feeling?" I asked as I picked up the phone and took it off speaker.

"Hold on Elle, I just put Al to bed." I heard silence for a few minutes then a loud exhale before she spoke again. "Alright sorry, Al has been fighting me on bedtimes lately it's like every night she knows she has to get changed for bed, but it's a fight every night. It's exhausting." I could tell she was tired, Randy hasn't been home for a while and she wasn't planning on going with him when he filmed because Al started kindergarten a few weeks ago.

"Sorry Sammy, but how are you? You said something about going to the doctors the other day, what did he say?" There was a long silence and I knew she was contemplating on telling me something.

"Well you know how I said I was vomiting, and had these awful migraines? Well I went to the doctor thinking I was coming down with the flu and he told me something I wasn't expecting." She took another pause.

"Well what was it Sam? Are you okay? Is it serious?"

"I'm pregnant." I let out a large squeal then instantly covered my mouth.

"Oh gosh, that's amazing! How far along are you?" I asked trying to tame my excitement.

"Almost six months." I was silent. She was how far along? She just found out she was pregnant and she was almost through the whole pregnancy?

"What? How didn't you know?" I asked her and I could tell she was shaking her head.

"I don't know, my period was always irregular and I spotted a few times a few months back, I gained some weight but I just thought that was because I was stress eating. I don't know how to tell Randy, I don't know how he will react. We haven't talked about having another kid yet, I know Al is older but we were always content on just having her."

"Well Sam you should tell Randy cause he is kind of freaking out thinking you are pissed at him because of the movie and being gone. I know you are coming out this weekend with Alanna, I will babysit and you can talk to him okay?"

"Thanks Ellie, do you want to know what I'm having?"

"Of course I want to know!" I screamed into the phone.

"I'm having a boy."

"Congrats honey!"

"And a girl." I was speechless, was she really saying what I think she is saying.

"You are having twins! Oh my, gosh congratulations! How are you still that small and pregnant with twins?" I asked out of my curiosity.

"Well I am showing now, but my doctor said by next I should be popping. The due date is December eighteenth but the doctor said because its twins they can come any time after Halloween."

"Wow, I cannot believe that you are pregnant, with twins!" I said right as John came in the door. "Shit I have to go, John just came in." I said before quickly hanging up. John looked at me with a confused look on my face.

"Who's pregnant?" He asked and I just shook my head.

"No one." He gave me one of his looks.

"Elle, I know when you're lying; I'll get it out of you eventually." He said before giving me this smirk.

"Well Mr. Superstar, you will find out by the end of this weekend but until then my lips are sealed." He pulled me towards him and had this evil grin on his face.

"We will just have to change that now wont we." I got up to run but John stood up and caught me. John's hands went on my sides and he started tickling me. I started laughing uncontrollably and tried my hardest to make him stop. I couldn't breathe because I was laughing so hard.

"John, please, stop." I said in between breaths.

"Not until you tell me." I was tired of being tickled so before he knew it I took his left wrist, twisted his arm around his back and dug my knee into the back of his right knee making him collapse to the ground.

"Shit." He screamed not knowing what had happened.

"Are you going to stop?" I asked and I saw him nodding. I kissed his head and let him go.

"Did I not tell you I have a black belt in Tai Kwan Do? I guess I remember a few things from when I was eighteen." He got up rubbing his shoulder and I felt kind of guilty knowing I targeted his injured shoulder, but I told him to stop.

"How the hell, is there anything else I don't know about you?" I shrugged my shoulders and picked up my laptop.

"Can't think of anything at the moment, but when I think of something I'll tell you. Now you need to get ready for your match tonight so I will be at catering stuffing my face and working on your schedule and re formatting your script for next week. Love you." I kissed his cheek and walked out. I actually forgot that Brock was here, but I knew that there would be a friendly face there to protect me.

I placed my laptop on an empty table in catering and grabbed some salad and a piece of bread before sitting down. When I opened my laptop I was greeted by John and me sitting with my niece in nephew from this weekend. Maybe someday John and I will have a family, we just started dating so I need to slow things down, but I can't help but think about it all of the time.

"Ellie, long time no see!" I look up to see a buffed bleach blond hair man known to the world as Dolph Ziggler. Of course he was arrogant to the world, but he was kind of sweet when he was off screen.

"Hey Nick. Long time no see is right, how are you?" Nick was a great friend when I started interning here, he was just starting to make a name for himself and I traveled a lot with them back then. Once I got a permanent job thought I hung out with John's friends because he did. Nick and I flirted a lot back then, but he was seven years older than me, but I guess that does matter now, especially me dating a guy ten years older.

"Same old same old, getting set up for world heavy weight reign. So word through the grape vine is that you and Cena are together now?" He asked me. Of course he already knew the answer, but I just smiled and nodded.

"Were taking things slow right now. We aren't rushing anything because of his divorce. I feel awful just saying that. I always said I didn't want to be that rebound girl, but look at me now Nicky." I shook my head and closed my laptop.

"You and Cena are good together E, you know that. Stop saying you are some rebound girl, you know you aren't. When you aren't here Cena talks about you nonstop it's really ridiculous but I can see that he does love you." He has never been this sincere with me before. He always use to be jealous of other guys flirting with me, I guess he knows now it's not just flirting. "Of course if things go wrong with Cena, I'm always here for you E, we made that deal if neither of us is married by the time you're thirty we have to get married."

"I totally forgot about that! I can't believe I made that deal with you. Sorry Nick but you might want to look for someone else to marry, I have a feeling that I'll be taken by thirty." He raised and eye brow and I just laughed. "Seriously Nick, I love you like a brother but you can't honestly say that it would be weird between us. We tried the whole relationship thing once; we told each other it would be better if we were just friends. It was awkward back then, I'm pretty sure it would be awkward now."

"You are the one that broke up with me Ellie; you were the one that said it was awkward. I actually had strong feelings for you, I still do." With that he left. I was speechless. Did Nick really say he still liked me? We only dated for like four months, but I wasn't that committed to the relationship, it was right after Evan and I guess he was my rebound.

How the hell am I supposed to concentrate on work right now when he pulls that shit with me? I do not know how I feel right now, things are good with John and Nick confesses that he still has feelings for me. If all this can happened in one Holiday weekend, what is going to happen over the next month?

* * *

**Well what did you think? Please review they mean a lot!**


	28. Chapter 28

**RAW WAS AMAZING! I WAS ON T.V.! anyway**

**Another update already! I know it's crazy! So thank you for the reviews! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's and ideas!**

* * *

"Ellie poo!" My thoughts get interrupted by the high pitched voice of my cousin.

"Yes Rory." I say annoyed.

"What's up your ass?" I close my lap top and let out a large sigh.

"Nick." Her eyes widened and she looks around.

"I thought you too stopped that a while ago." I threw my bread at her and gave her the dirtiest look ever.

"First of all I don't do that. Second, he just said he still has feelings for me. I just want to be friends with him but he can't do that. Nick never stops until he gets what he wants."

"Don't throw bread, it's rude. Anyway he needs to grow up. Doesn't have that cougar or something?" I shook my head and gave a small laugh before getting up from the table and throwing my untouched food into the garbage.

"It's a storyline Rory, I think it's because he use to date Brie, one of the Bella's and since she and her sister left the company they decided to end things. I can't deal with these things anymore. With Phil and John basically hating each other off screens, especially since John is going to get the title at Hell in a Cell, something is wrong with John too, I can't tell right now, but he is acting a little off."

"Stop always thinking the other shoe is about to drop! Yeah John and Philly are in a little tuff right now but everything will be settled soon. The whole Nick thing, just either ignore him or set boundaries, I know you want to be his friend but sometimes it's just too complicated. Now the only reason I came here was to tell you I ran into John and he wanted to talk to you. I'm sure it's nothing. So please just calm down, oh and good for you telling off Brock Lesnar."

"Thanks Rory." I smiled and gave her a hug before heading back to John's locker room. He was in there massaging his elbow. Okay, now I felt really badly about doing that to him earlier.

"Oh there you are." He said to be as I sat down on the couch.

"Yeah Rory told me you were looking for me. Did I really hurt your elbow? I'm sorry I didn't realize how much pressure I put on it." He shook his head and sat down next to me.

"No it's well, my elbow has been hurting a lot lately, especially since I missed that five knuckle shuffle tonight. I think that I have to go to the doctors. It was actually that move you put me in that made me realize how much pain I was really in, so in a weird way thank you for beating me up." Why didn't he tell me this before? He never once mentioned to me that his elbow was hurting him.

"John, why haven't you told me this, I will call bright and early tomorrow morning to make a doctor's appointment. John when did it start hurting?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know Money in the Bank." I punched his good arm and he rubbed it. "What the hell was that for?"

"John Money in the Bank with in July and now its September, something serious could be wrong. You should have told me sooner. We are going to the emergency room." I got up and started packing all of my things and Johns things.

"Elle come on." I shook my head and turned around.

"Do you want me to drag you there?" He leaned his head back and laughed.

"You cannot drag me!"

"Did I tell you I took a self defense class too; I know all the pressure points on the body." I walked over to him and grabbed his neck, his body became weak but I made sure I didn't put enough pressure on it. "Now we are going to the hospital. There is one about ten minutes from here. Let's go Cena!"  
"How the hell did I end up going out with someone who can make my body go limp?" I turned around and smiled at his comment.

"Cause baby, I'm just that good." I gave a wink and continued packing all of our things. I cracked myself up with that. John just shook his head and went to take off his wring gear.

We got to the hospital about thirty minutes later because John wanted to shower before he went. We waited for about twenty minutes by the time someone actually came to get help us. I thought that was ridiculous because an emergency room is supposed to be fast and efficient.

"Hello Mr. Cena, I'm Dr. Hastings, what seems to be the problem?" I looked at the doctor who came in. He looked oddly familiar but I really couldn't remember where I knew him from.

"My elbow has been acting up for about two and a half months now. I feel I have always had a problem with it but lately it's gotten a lot worse and it wasn't until tonight when my girlfriend put me in an arm lock that I realized it was causing a lot of pain. Then once I told her she rushed me down here."

"Well Mr. Cena, John if I may?" He asked and John nodded. "We will start you off with some x-rays and you may need an MRI. First I want to check out your elbow. Does it ever hurt to straighten it fully?"

"Sometimes, but I just thought that it was from the moves I perform." The doctor felt around his elbow and bent it. I could see the pain in John's face and it was killing me.

"Now it is swollen. So it would be best to get the x-ray and MRI done as soon as possible, seeing as your career will need you to be in the best shape as possible. Tina the nurse will be right back to take you down to the x-rays and if your girlfriend will fill out some paperwork for you hopefully you won't be here all night."

"Thank you so much Dr. Hastings." He nodded and I kissed John.

"I'll fill out the paperwork and be right down to hold your hand."

"I'm a big boy Elle." I nodded and grabbed my purse before finding the doctor at the information desk across the hall.

"Elle as in Michelle Jahnsen?" The doctor asked and I slowly nodded my head not knowing why he knew me. "It's Jacob Hastings from high school." It hit me like a ton of bricks. He gave me a small hug and I backed away.

"Jake, how are you doing?" I asked as the nurse handed me the paperwork to fill out.

"My whole life revolves around work. How is your sister doing it's been a while since I have last talked to her, actually either of you." I nodded. Jake lived down the road from us when we were kids. He was the geeky boy who was about four years older than me and a year older then my sister. He had a major crush on her back then.

"Good, she married Ryan; she has a daughter Emma and just had her second baby Ethan. I am doing well, I have a job in the WWE, and actually I am going to work in creative the beginning of next year."

"Wow congrats that has always been your dream. I promise to make sure your boyfriend is all healed up. The x-rays we will know by tonight but the MRI will take until tomorrow." I nodded and smiled.

"Thank you Jake, it's good to see you again. If I ever come back in town I will promise to look you up." He looked down at his pager.

"Well I have to get back to work but make sure you do that. I'll see you later tonight." Jake was the sweetest guy ever back then. He always made me laugh and I actually had a crush on him. It was so weird running into him here. I knew that he wanted to go to medical school but I never thought he actually would.

I finished up the paperwork and finally made it down to see John but by that time he was getting an MRI so I couldn't be in the room with him. I got a call from Barbie telling me she was heading up to the hospital so I didn't have to wait alone. Which I thought was nice. She has been so depressed lately. She and her boyfriend broke up and she isn't in any storyline. She wrestles on the non televised matches once in a while but otherwise she doesn't really know what to do with herself.

"John how was it, how are you?" I asked as he walked out of the room.

"Elle it was fine. Thank you." He said and I was so confused.

"For what?" He kissed my forehead and grabbed my hand with his left hand.

"For being you."

"I try." We headed up to the fifth floor and waited in the waiting room for Jake. I still haven't told John, maybe I should. Right as I was about to bring it up Barbie comes walking off the elevator.

"Oh Elle, our little Johnny is falling apart! Yesterday the ankle, today the elbow! What are we going to do with him?" She asked as she took a seat next to me. John and Barbs were like brother and sister. They always bickered with each other but they would always be there no matter what.

"Nice to see you too Barbs, how the job going, oh wait it's not." I shook my head and tried to contain my laughter. The look on Barbie's face was priceless.

"Shut up bird brain." Oh the banter. I saw Jake walking over towards us and I instantly stood up and met him half way. Of course John and Barbie made their way over but I was already in conversation with him.

"What is it Jake, will he be okay, is it serious?" The questions just came out of my mouth. I just wanted to know what was going to happen.

"Let's go into my office and talk. Is she family?" He asked referring to Barbie.

"We are like family, but no." She said in her flirting voice. I raised one eye brow and shook my head.

"I'm sorry but you have to stay out here then." He said with a large smile on his face. I cannot believe they are flirting!

"I understand." She said as John just shook his head because I knew he saw it too. He led us to his office and John whispered in my ear on the way there.

"How do you know him?" He asked and I looked over to him.

"He was my old neighbor, he was a real geek back then, but it paid off." Jake did grow out of his geeky phase, now he was flirting with my best friend, which is so weird because I use to consider Jake a brother and I consider Barb my sister.

When we got into his office he put John's x-ray onto the little board and lit it up. I had no clue what I was looking at, all I knew was it looked like a bent arm.

"Well John, your x-rays show that you have osteochondritis dissecans, which is when pieces of bone chip off and roam around your arm. Those are the bones." He said pointing to the board.

"Is it serious?" John asked.

"Yes and no, you normally see this with pitchers in baseball, this is the main cause for retirement. With your profession it has most likely been starting to chip away for years but it just started to become painful. There is a great surgeon in LA who can do the surgery, he was a mentor back when I was in med school, and I can pull some strings and get you an appointment for tomorrow in the afternoon. The full recovery time is about three months, but if surgery goes well then it should be four to six weeks if you are cleared. It will be painful and you will need to do physical therapy every day." I could see the look on John's face. He was very upset, wrestling was his life and not competing for four to six weeks was going to be awful.

"Is there a chance that I will never return?" John asked.

"I can't answer that because they will need to do more tests. I can give him a call right now for you; his name is Dr. James Andrews." John nodded and I just sat there holding John's hand. Everything was going to be alright John; everything was going to be fine. I hope.

* * *

**OH NO! Whats going to happen? You guys probably already know since I am play off of real life, anyway! Please REVIEW!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you for all of the reviews! This chapter is a little shorter then previous but it is really a filler for the drama filled chapters to come!**

**Disclaimer: I won nothing but my OC's and ideas!**

* * *

"Hello Carol? This is Elle." There was a short pause before she answered.

"Hi Elle honey, how are you doing?" John's mom was so sweet, we only met once but she told me multiple times that she likes me a lot more than she ever liked Liz.

"I'm okay, but John is actually getting prepped for surgery. They found out he needed elbow surgery yesterday and we flew out to L.A. Unfortunately with all of the chaos John forgot to call you and John Sr., so I told him I would do it when I left him."

"Oh my, gosh, is he going to be alright, should I fly over there?"

"The procedure should only take three hours the most so flying from Massachusetts to California would be a waste. He only needs to stay in the hospital overnight and then we are flying back tomorrow night where John will start his first therapy session. Hopefully everything goes as planned and he will be almost healed on his six week mark, but you never know." I hated telling her this. Her baby was going in for surgery and she wasn't there for it. My mother would have been already at the airport and getting down here, but Carol respects her son's wishes.

"Well thank you for telling me Elle, make sure you call me once he is out of surgery and give me updates. Thank you for taking care of my baby boy."

"It's no problem at all. I'll talk to you soon." When I hung up I sat down in the waiting area. When the doctor told us yesterday that he needed the surgery I could see John's stomach dropped. It is totally up in the air if he will ever make it back to the company and if he does we don't know what physical shape he will be in. Six weeks is the earliest he can go back and that's even if he is cleared by then.

The sound in Vince McMahons voice when I told him that the face of the company had to have emergency elbow surgery, I sounded like he just found out someone he loved died. I know creative got thrown a curve ball. They aren't going to keep the surgery a secret but they had no clue who Phil would be facing off with especially if John can't be at Hell in a Cell.

It sucks that I am out here by myself. My family and friends asked if I wanted them to come out here to stay with me but I figured because it was only for a few days that it would be unnecessary. I am feeling kind of lonely though. What the hell am I going to do for three hours?

I can always write but my mind just isn't in it right now. I am too worried about John. I seriously cannot believe that all of this is happening right now.

I got pulled out of my thoughts when John's cell phone rang. When I looked at the caller I.D., I saw it was Liz. I so desperately wanted to hit ignore but I figured she should know considering John was talking about going to her ultrasound appointment next week.

"Hello?" I said after taking a deep breath.

"Who is this?" I rolled my eyes at her annoying voice.

"It's Elle Liz."

"Where the hell is John, why are you answering his phone?" I just wanted to punch her in the face. They were almost divorced she doesn't need to know all of this anymore.

"John is in surgery, he is having elbow surgery."

"What? Is he okay, what hospital, I am on my way." I gave a small laugh and shook my head.

"We are in L.A.; it's not safe to fly when you are pregnant. Everything is going to be fine he is coming home tomorrow and he will be at the appointment this Friday."

"I am his wife, I should be there!"

"Give it a rest Liz; you are getting a divorce he doesn't want to be with you anymore. The only reason he still talks to you is because you claim you are having his baby!" People were starting to stare at me so I went into the bathroom and locked the door behind me.

"Who the fuck, do you think you are? You are just the rebound girl, I _am_ carrying his child. When we do have this baby you will be out of the equation and I will be right back in. So you better watch out."

"Is that a threat?" She laughed on the other line.

"It's a promise Elle." With that was a dial tone. That bitch doesn't have a right to threaten me. I am here by John's side while she is there pretending to be carrying John's child. I have always hated Liz, now I despise her. She doesn't have the balls to do something to me, does she?

Three coffees and two teas' later John was now in recovery and the doctor should be out to talk to me soon. I just want everything to be alright. I have a feeling John is going to be in a horrible mood for the next six weeks. Wrestling is his life so when his life basically stops for six weeks, that's something, I am not looking forward to.

"Elle Jahnsen?" I shot up from the couch and walked over to the doctor.

"Is John okay? How did the surgery go?" He gave a small smile and pointed to a back room.

"Let's discuss this privately shall we?" I nodded and followed him back into the room and sat at the table. "John's surgery went really well. I removed ninety five percent of all of the fragments and there should be minimal scarring. The bruising and swelling should last for about two weeks, especially since he will be forgoing physical therapy every day. It's not going to be easy; he is going to be in a lot of pain and very agitated. Is there someone who will be helping him out in this time?"

"I will be." I said as he looked down into his files and scribbled something.

"Alright and what are your travel plans?"

"Well tomorrow we are flying back to Massachusetts and he will start his therapy the following day. This physical therapist is supposedly the best in the business. Do you think John can fully recover from this?" The doctor looked up and shrugged his shoulders.

"Only time will tell Ms. Jahnsen. John will need to ice it for an hour after physical therapy each day and a half an hour on and off throughout the rest of the day. I want to schedule a follow up appointment for three weeks. Since John said that he doesn't want to take any prescripted pain medication I suggest when he is in total agony to take four Ibuprophen. Also when you two leave tomorrow make sure you get my card from the desk and call to make an appointment."

"Thank you so much Doctor." He nodded and we both stood up from the table.

"You're welcome. Oh and Ms. Jahnsen, there is footage of the surgery since I used a scope. We will also be sending that home with him. John should be out of recovery within the hour, when he wakes he will be groggy so go easy on him." When the doctor left I called up his family, my family, and the company, I had so much work to do in so little time.

I was seriously going to need to be committed to helping John get better and be prepared for the complaining and whining I'm sure he will do. He wouldn't be John Cena if he didn't.

* * *

**What did you think? I hope you liked it and the next chapter will contain John and Elle going home with a little surprise waiting inside. Oh and REVIEW please!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry it took so long to update I have been working on a new story! It will be up in a few days, I am still unsure of what the title is going to be, but, ****here it is chapter 30! THank you for the all of the reviews and follows. I hope you enjoy this! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's and Ideas! :)**

* * *

Five hours of constant nagging and complaining and we finally landed. John was still groggy but he was in complete agony. He didn't want to take any pain medicine; he was even refusing the Advil. I couldn't say anything about his complaining because he did just get elbow surgery. His arm was appalling. It was bruised and swollen; it was like a bruised banana.

"Babe, how long until we get home." I shook my head and pulled out my phone looking at all of the missed calls and texts I had. There were some from the company, my family, John's family, and all of our friends.

"John we will be home in about twenty minutes. When we get back you are going to take a nap and then we have physical therapy after dinner tonight. We have to be at the place by seven thirty." He let out a large groan and threw his head back.

"I don't need to take a nap Elle, I appreciate the help but I really can take care of myself." I let out a laugh and John gave me a dirty look.

"You cannot carry your luggage, climb the stairs, and take care of everything by yourself. You told me you wanted me to stay with you so I am staying with you. Plus the doctor doesn't want you by yourself. I am also going to run to the store to pick up some stuff for your apartment. Oh and we are going to need to stop by your garage because your dad said there was a leak that he had to patch up but told me that we should get a professional to look at it." I looked back over at John and he was passed out. Nap my ass. Too bad we are going to be home in a few minutes.

This surgery has taken a toll on him. When he woke up from surgery it was the funniest thing ever, he was so loving and romantic, he kept telling me he was going to love me forever and have one hundred kids with me. Barbie stopped by because she was hanging out with Eve in LA and John even told her he loved her.

Unfortunately Barb's got let go from the company. She was devastated but she saw it coming. She is now doing a lot of modeling and she has been talking to Jake nonstop which is really weird.

"John, John, CENA!" I screamed and his body jolted up.

"What the fuck?" I rolled my eyes and paid the cab driver.

"You're home." I got out of the car and grabbed the bags from the trunk and walked next to John to make sure he wasn't wobbly.

"Sorry Elle. I do appreciate everything." I nodded my head.

"I know. You go to the elevators and I'll get your mail." He nodded and I grabbed his keys and opened up his mailbox. There was so much mail in there; it's probably been weeks since he has collected it.

"Elle, when are you going to start packing up your apartment?" We haven't talked about me moving in for a long time, I didn't know John still wanted me to.

"Umm I don't know in a few weeks. Probably before the Europe tour because my lease will be up by the time we get back. Are you sure you want me to move in with you?" I asked and he grabbed my free hand with his good hand.

"Always." I gave him a small kiss before we walked out of the elevators.

"Is your apartment a mess?" I asked right before I opened the door.

"I honestly don't remember." We walked in to a pitch black apartment. When I turned the lights on about twenty people jumped out and screamed surprise. I almost screamed and I could tell John was in complete shock.

Carol and John Senior came up to John together and greeted him, then his brother Dan and his wife Sara, then Matt and his wife Brittany, then Steve and his girlfriend Lisa and even Sean. Sean was diagnosed with Brain cancer last year, as far as I know he is doing really well and if he continues he will be in remission in November. John doesn't really talk about it because he really gets emotional, but I'm glad he seems to be doing well.

Andy John's closet friend not in the business then came up to him. I never formally met him but I saw pictures. Then Barbie and Eve came up with Matt, Stephen, Mike and Maryse, and then I saw Phil and Rory. I was surprised Phil was here. Rory probably made him come.

"What's all this?" I said putting the bags down and the mail on the table.

"It's a welcome home, get well soon surprise party! My little baby got injured and I knew he would probably be in a bad mood so I called up all of his friends and brothers and told them all to come over! I also cleaned the whole apartment and stocked the fridge and cabinet with his favorite foods." Carol said as she gave me a hug. "Thank you for taking care of my baby."

"I technically am the baby." Sean said which got a laugh out of everyone.

"But I am the one everyone loves the most." John said before plopping down on the couch. I walked over to him and put a pillow underneath his arm that's in a sling.

"I'll go and get some ice." I walked into the kitchen and took a deep breath. I wasn't prepared for this. I am in yoga pants and a sweatshirt with no makeup on. I really wish someone would have told me. I barely know his family; I still want to make a good impression.

"You alright E?" I turned around to see Phil there holding a drink which I assumed to be Pepsi.

"No, I just spent a five hour flight listening to John complain, now I have to make phone calls to the company, and he has physical therapy in two hours. I just wanted to relax. I have been nothing but worried for the past few days. Now I have to get ready for an interview with a guy who would be taking my job in April. Vince is down my throat wondering when John is coming back and I just want to sleep. To top it all off one of my best friends is fighting with my boyfriend." I pulled out a seat at the table and put my head into my hands.

"Elle, I am sorry if my relationship with John is affecting you but it won't last long, once the title changes hands apologies will be made and everything will be fine."

"Everything is so much more complicated now that I am in a relationship with John, I could normally just leave all this stress behind but I can't now. This is my life. You know I love John with everything I have, but since we started dating I haven't had more than three days off." I knew I had to stop; someone could be listening right now. "Everything will be fine, I need to get ice." When I got up from the table I noticed a large manila envelope at the bottom pile of the mail. I picked it up and shut my eyes as I put it down. Shit. It's from John's lawyers.

I put the mail on the top of the fridge and grabbed some ice before going back into the room leaving Phil still sitting at the table. John looked like he was having fun with everyone. I know that he missed Andy and it was good that he was actually seeing him.

A few hours went by and Andy took John to physical therapy. I really wanted to go but I knew that John wanted to spend some more time with him. Everyone left and it was just Carol and I cleaning the apartment. It was silent, but not an awkward silence but a comforting silence.

"It was a nice party wasn't it?" Carol asked as she placed the clean dished away.

"It was, I'm surprised how John is so energetic still. With the past couple of days he's had I'm surprised he didn't pass out when we got back." I smiled thinking of John. "So Sean is doing better?" I asked and Carol nodded.

"They say he should be in remission soon. We were so afraid we were going to lose him, I'm so glad he is doing so well."

"He is a fighter like the rest of the Cena's." Carol and I continued to talk. She was really nice and she cared about my life. She said she wanted to get to know me better. So I told her the short version of my life story without all the horrible details. She shared some funny stories of John when he was a kid with me and she left right before John got back.

He looked sore and tired. He looked like he just wanted to call it quits and give up, but he follows his motto. I went to grab an ice pack from the freezer when I remembered the folder from his lawyer's office was up there. So I grabbed it and headed to John.

"Here John, let me take the sling off." He nodded and groaned as I slipped the sling off of his arm. "My poor baby, I'll get you another pack in a half an hour. I have to give you something though; I thought it might be urgent." I handed him the envelope and he just stared at it.

"It's from my attorney's office."

"Are you going to open it?" When I asked I saw the fear in his face. But he slowly nodded and proceeded to open it with his good hand. He struggled but I didn't want to interfere. He read the first couple of paragraphs in the large stack of papers then he threw it on the coffee table in front of him. "John what is it?" I asked as he ran his hand over his face.

"It's my divorce papers. I'm legally divorced." And with that my stomach dropped and I had a feeling John's did as well.

* * *

**What did you all think? PLEASE review this story! Thank you guys for all of your support!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you for the reviews! Check out my new story Old Past and New Beginning! I hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I won nothing but my OC's and Ideas!**

* * *

"Aren't you happy?" I asked as John sat there motionless. Once those words came out of my mouth John's head jolted towards me.

"Why would I be happy about this? My marriage failed. The one thing I committed my life to is over? Of course I'm happy." His sarcastic tone took me back a bit. Was he seriously saying this to me right now?

"Sorry, I just thought that with everything that has been going on that this would be good news." I knew I didn't want a fight so I tried to hold back my bitchieness.

"Yes because a child growing up with divorced parents is good news? Seriously Elle just go." My eyes widened and I just smiled and shook my head.

"You want me to leave? Where was she while you were traveling the road? Where was she when you were in complete agony with your shoulder a few months back? Where was she when you were crying about your brother? Oh that's right she wasn't there! You know she always put her career before you, you were never her main priority, your family was never a priority!" I was going too far but I was livid and I couldn't hold back the feelings that I have felt for the past months.

"You don't have a right to fucking talk about her like that! She is carrying my child!" I let out a laugh.

"So she says! Seriously John, the dates don't add up! She would have had to conceive at the end of May to be due in the middle of February! You were in Europe then. She is refusing a paternity test until the baby is born because she wants to stick her claws back into you!" Something clicked in his head, like he realized I was right. I kind of regretted the words though.

"Leave." He was calm like he was about to explode but was holding it in.

"I'm sorry but I needed to say it." He shook his head and pointed to the door.

"Just, go." My heart shattered, but my mind didn't care because I was still so angry that he was still sticking up for her after everything that has happened.

A cold breeze hit my back as my body forcefully walked into the dark night. My coat was upstairs and I was not going back for it. My mind was racing and my heart was beating. I had no idea that today could get worse than it did. Of course the bad news John received was the great news I received.

I got in my car and slammed my door shut. I was fuming. We had a stupid fight that we were both going to regret later but right now I needed to get out. I couldn't stop thinking about the fight though. I probably shouldn't have said those things about Liz, but who else was going to say them? John has been defending her since the very beginning. I still haven't told him about her threatening me and at this rate I don't think I ever will.

When I parked my car I didn't understand why I was here. I haven't been to this park in years; it is about five minutes from my mom's house. It reminded me of the one I use to play on when I was a kid back in New York, so being here felt at home. The street lights were dim and I made my way to the swings.

Everything was lifeless at night. The way the wind blew the colorful leaves across the ground, the crispness of the autumn air. It is amazing.

"Elle?" My name was called and I really didn't want to answer but when he repeated it again I had to turn around. To my surprise it was Evan, my ex.

"Evan? Hi how are you?" Surprisingly I wasn't filled with hate when I saw him. I guess the anger just went away along with all of my feelings for him. Evan was very tall, but slender and he still had those amazing brown eyes that hooked me at first.

"I'm good; actually I'm surprised you aren't completely ignoring my existence." I gave a small laugh and shook my head as he sat down on the swing next to me.

"I grew up. So what are you doing around here? What happened to living the bachelor lifestyle in the North End?" I asked as I lifted my feet off the ground and started swinging.

"I got married." I turned my head toward him and smiled.

"Congratulations. Let me guess Mary?" He smiled and nodded. Mary and he were great friends in college; they had a thing once, but ended it. I was always jealous of her because I knew that he really was supposed to be with her, she was the one I caught him cheating on me with. "So what are you doing out here late at night when your wife is home?"

"She told me she was pregnant today." He said staring off into space, like he wasn't even excited.

"That's great news! Why don't you look like you think it is?"

"We got married two years ago, last year we started trying for a kid, they told us that there were complications so she went for invitro a few months back, she's pregnant with triplets."

"I know it's a lot to handle, but you knew the chances of all the eggs taking? Think of it as three kids calling you dada, saying I love you, think of the positives and not the negatives."

"Thanks, so what about you? Why are you out here?"

"My life is very complicated right now." I said trying to give as little details as possible.

"What's so difficult?" I took a deep breath about to lay all my cards out on the table.

"My boyfriend found out his ex wife is pregnant, she claims it's his child, I know it's not. He got the divorce papers finalized today and he was taking his anger out on me because I thought this is what he wanted. He also just got surgery that is career threatening oh and I am moving to Connecticut in a few months for a new job that will separate us." He was silent for a minute, after what I just told him I wasn't surprised.

"I know if someone told me those kids aren't mine I would be devastated. His marriage is ending and his career might be over. It doesn't give him a right to hurt you but things are complicated in his life right now. You are getting a new job, be focused on that. IF you guys are meant to be things will work its self out." I got up off the swing and smiled.

"Thanks Evan. I think I'm going to head back." He got up and gave me a hug. It was very awkward but I was assuming it was going to be.

"Who is your boyfriend anyway?" He asked as I was walking away.

"John Cena." I saw his jaw drop and I just smiled. "Tell Mary I said hi and congratulations. Bye Evan." He waved back and I smiled as I got in my car. I looked at my phone which had twenty missed calls from John and three voicemails.

"_Hey Elle, its John, I'm sorry for what I said. Please come home so we can talk."_ Home, I smiled and played the next one.

"_I went to your moms seeing if you were there, I called Hannah but you weren't there either. Your mom told me to check this park, please just come home."_ I looked around the park but neither John's car nor John was to be found.

"_I want your shit out of my place, I saw you with another guy we're through. My phone is going to be off, don't try and call."_ My heart dropped. Did he really just break up with me? What guy did he see me with? Shit, that hug with Evan, that was just a few minutes ago. I tried calling John's phone but it immediately went to voicemail.

"John, it's me. You don't understand. That was Evan, yes my ex Evan. I ran into him and we were just talking, please call me back, I love you and I want to work this out." I started heading back to John's apartment, but I thought he may need to cool down, so I went to Hannah's house.

What if John doesn't believe me? I have never lied to him in the past. I don't understand why he had to be doing this to me? Why now, why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut about Liz. I'm such an idiot.

By the time I got to Hannah's house I was about to break down. I walked to the door and to my surprise Rory answered; I couldn't hold it in anymore. The tears exploded form my eyes and I fell into her arms. Why was I going through this?

* * *

**What did you think? Please review! Maybe I can get to 100 reviews with this chapter?**


	32. Chapter 32

**Thank you guys so much for all of the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I won nothing but my OC's and ideas.**

* * *

"Elle, what's wrong? You have been crying for the past hour. You won't tell any of us what's going on." My eyes were shut and my head was pounding. I haven't spoken to anyone since I got here. Ryan and Phil are about to flip out. Hannah is trying to go through my phone but I won't tell her the password and Rory is just rubbing my back. I had to say something to them.

"John." Those were the only words I could get out. I tried taking a few deep breaths to relax myself but it wasn't working.

"What is it about John? Did you guys have a fight?" I nodded. "What was the fight about?" I touched my stomach and Hannah knew what I was talking about. "Liz and the baby?" I nodded again. I couldn't keep putting them through this.

"Hold on." I told them before grabbing a few tissues and whipping my face off. "John got the divorce papers saying it's finalized, I thought he would be glad it was done. I sort of said Liz isn't carrying his child and he wanted me to leave. I went to the park by moms and ran into Evan. We talked for a few minutes and he hugged me before he left. John apparently saw and thought I deliberately went there to see him, he left a voicemail telling me it was over." They were silent. They were all giving me pity looks. I couldn't take it. I just wanted to go to someplace where I can be alone.

"I am going to kill him." Phil said in a whisper.

"Mind if I join you?" Ryan asked and Phil nodded.

"I'll drive." They literally began walking out of the room but Hannah thankfully stopped them.

"Guys, we shouldn't get involved. This is between John and Elle." Rory said as I sat up. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and I could not believe how hideous I looked. Somehow I had black streaming down my face, I must not have taken it off well enough the night before. My face was puffy and I looked like a complete mess.

"I need to talk to John." I told them as I got up off of the couch but stopped when I felt really dizzy.

"No, you are staying here tonight. I'll pull out the couch and everything will be set up. You need to sleep, it's almost midnight." I nodded and sat back down. "I'll go upstairs and grab you a large shirt and shorts. Ryan please go get her some Advil and water." Ryan and Hannah went in different directions before Phil sat down on the other side of me.

"Are you sure I can't beat John up?" I gave a weak smile.

"No Phil. But if you want to go a little hard the next time you are in the ring with him, go for it. Just not the elbow." He put his hand over his heart and smiled.

"I would never." Just then Charlie came walking down the stairs.

"Mommy, what is Aunt Elle doing here?" She gave a look towards Punk and he nodded.

"Don't worry Pooh; Punk will take you back to bed alright." The tired six years old nodded and Punk carried her bridal style back upstairs. Ryan gave me the Advil and water before he went upstairs to help Hannah out.

"Are you sure you're okay E?" Rory asked before I lied back down on the couch.

"No, my boyfriend just over reacted and broke up with me because I was hugging another guy. I get I shouldn't have said anything about Liz, but I couldn't hold it in anymore. She threatened my relationship with John. She told me she promised that by time the baby was born that I would be out of the picture." Rory's eyes widened.

"She threatened you, when?" I avoided her eyes when I told her.

"When I answered John's phone when he was in surgery."

"Elle, you shouldn't have answered." She said in a stern voice.

"I know, but I thought maybe it was an emergency." She shook her head and gave me a hug. "I don't want to lose him." I said fighting the tears.

"Everything will work it's self out. If you two are really meant to be together you will be." Hannah came down and set up the couch while I just stood there. When she finished she gave me a small hug and went back upstairs while I lied down on the couch.

No matter how many times everyone said everything will be okay. I knew this was going to be a few steps back in our relationship. Everything was going so well. I was happy he was happy. Then the moment he found out about his arm everything changed. It was the added pressure on him. Vince wanted him back as soon as possible. He wanted John to be at Raw on Monday, and then he could have every day off. Vince just wanted his money maker back.

Vince was a great guy and genuinely cared about John, but his business came first. Vince came first. John needed a vacation. He was always doing interviews or talk shows. Wrestling always came first. He put everyone else around him second and he always came last.

He shouldn't even be driving. He was on medication that affected his depth perception. He could have injured himself, he could have gotten hurt worse then he already is.

Why is there so much drama in my life? I cannot have one single day off without worrying about someone or something else. I have to worry about my living situation, my job, finding a replacement, taking care of John. I feel like his mommy more then I feel like his assistant. I can't do it anymore.

What happened to my rule of never dating a wrestler? Or never dating my boss? I could seriously get in a lot of trouble if Vince ever found out that I was dating John. Apparently it's different if superstars date divas, but assistants shouldn't date the superstars.

The consistent banging on the door made me sit up. I looked out the door and I ran to the door in fury when I saw John's car outside.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here?" I asked in a whisper as he walked into the house.

"Elle I want to apologize, I always jump to conclusions and I shouldn't have made any rash decisions before talking to you." I grabbed his right hand and dragged him downstairs into the finished basement.

"It's two in the morning you should be at home resting. The medicine you were given at the hospital can seriously affect you. You shouldn't be driving. You are such an idiot sometimes. I shouldn't care though because you broke up with me right?" I asked and he gave me those sympathetic eyes.

"I'm sorry E, please." He grabbed my hand but I pulled away.

"No, you put me through hell tonight. I know I crossed the line talking about Liz like that but you had no right kicking me out because you didn't want to hear it. I accept your apology but I am going to need time to think about everything. We are just moving too fast John, you know it. We have been dating for three months, you want to live together at the end of next month and I just don't know." I sat down on the couch and put my hands over my face.

"So you are saying you don't want to be in this relationship with me?" I shook my head and looked up.

"John, I love you, you know that. We are just moving too fast. You know that. Maybe I should quit an-." He cut me off.

"You can't quit I would be lost without you." I smiled and thought a moment before I spoke again.

"I was going to say I will quit sooner than expected, I will still travel with you, but I will be training Connor and be there in case he messes up. I just really need to sleep on it okay?" He nodded. "I will call you a cab and in the morning Phil will drive the car back before I take them to the airport."

"I love you." I nodded and smiled before taking him back upstairs.

"I know I love you too." We sat there for a little while not saying anything. I was drifting asleep and he was waiting for the cab to come and bring him back home. I just don't understand how he jumped to that conclusion. I was just hugging a guy, what would make him act the way he did? I know he has a temper sometimes but he would never act the way he did.

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. The sun was shining in from the windows and the clock read eight thirty two. I groggily sat up and looked out the window. John's car was gone; he must have cancelled the cab and drove himself home. It was okay though because at this point I'm just glad I got some things cleared up.

When I walked into the kitchen I was surprised to see everyone up and ready eating. That's when I noticed they all gave me this really weird look as I stood at the counter.

* * *

**What did you think? Please review and let me know!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorry for the wait guys! Everything is soo crazy! Anyway thank you for all of the reviews! I finally have over 100! Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's and Ideas!**

* * *

"Why are all of you looking at me?" I questioned as I poured myself a glass of juice.

"So John and Phil had a fight." My eyes widened and I set the glass down and stared at Rory.

"Excuse me?" I asked and looked around the room for Phil.

"Yes your lovely boyfriend, ex-boyfriend, I don't know what to call him, he was here this morning. Phil saw him, tried escorting him out, it started a whole verbal fight then John threw the first punch got him right in the jaw. Phil put him in a head lock and John couldn't really get out. He got John down to his knees told him told him to stay away and left him outside."

"Where is he? Phil?" I asked in panic.

"He is upstairs." I ran upstairs and went to the guest room and saw Phil sitting there. He was holding his jaw and I took his hand down and examined where he was hit.

"Are you okay?" I asked and nodded. Then I punched his shoulder. "Why the hell would you put John in a head lock? He just got fucking surgery on his elbow?"

"Why the fuck are you yelling at me for? I was defending you! I heard you talking last night, you are quitting because of him. You are so stupid."

"I don't need you defending me! Mind your own damn business asshole. I was fine, everything was working itself out! I don't need you getting involved!" I screamed and he got up and his nostrils were flaring.

"I was brought into the conversation when you came here crying your eyes out last night! He hurts you, puts you through all of his shit and you stay!"

"That's what love is asshole. You put up with their shit and they put up with yours. He hasn't run he fucking stayed even after meeting my dad and finding out about Mike." Shit, I never told Phil about Mike. He knew he was my first boyfriend but I don't like talking about it. Barbie is really the only person at the company that knows.

"Why would he run finding out about Mike, I just thought he was your first boyfriend?" I nodded slowly.

"Mike abused me; I was in the hospital numerous times. It took me a while to end things with him. If John can put up with my past, I can put up with his." He cracked his neck and let out a large sigh.

"Why didn't tell me?" He asked and I shrugged.

"It's not something that I like to talk about. I understand that everything will have its ups and downs, but Phil, I haven't felt this way about anyone before. No matter how hard we try to slow things down we just keep moving forward. Thank you for sticking up for me, but this is what I want, John is what I want." He nodded and gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry for physically abusing your boyfriend." I started laughing and smiled.

"Can you apologize to him? I want this fight to be over." He smiled and joined in with my laughter.

"Alright, don't expect CM Punk to be so kind to him though, I am still going to give him that ass kicking."

"I wouldn't expect anything less. No if you'll excuse me I want to make sure John isn't lying in a ditch somewhere." He nodded and I shook my head as I walked out.

I swear those two were seriously getting on my nerves. John is being so god damn reckless with his arm, he isn't thinking. I just wish my life could for once be normal. I could be working my dream job in Connecticut dating an amazing guy who lives with me and we are talking about marriage. The only difference between my dream world and reality is the amazing guy is home about twenty days a year. It is so difficult.

"Elle where are you going?" Hannah asked as she carried a sleeping Ethan in her arms.

"I'm going to make sure John is okay. Thank you for everything." She nodded.

"Will the kids see you before you leave?" I shrugged and grabbed my car keys.

"I am going to be home for a while, we won't be traveling that much. So I'll see them soon. Tell Ryan, Rory and the kids I said goodbye. Love you Han." I smiled and headed out the door hearing a love you back.

I decided to go straight back to Johns even though I wanted to stop back at my apartment. I would have to start packing soon and I really wasn't looking forward to it.

I reached the towers quicker than I expected and thankfully noticed John's car in the garage. I was so going to beat the living shit out of him once I found out he was alright.

How could he even attempt to beat Phil up? Was he stupid? He just got out of surgery and he was risking his recovery. This wasn't the John I knew, his career was priority and being in the best shape was what he thrived.

"John? Where are you?" I called out as I slipped into the apartment. My eyes frantically searched the kitchen and the living room and I found him trying to get undressed in the bedroom. "What are you doing?" I asked shaking my head.

"I just got back from the doctors with Liz and I was planning on taking a shower." His voice was cold and I knew we had a lot of talking to do.

"How did it go?" I asked approaching him as I helped him take the other half of his shirt off.

"I asked them to take a paternity test. She was too in shock to deny it. The results should be in a couple of days." I was surprised he actually wanted to know if he was the father.

"Okay. How are you feeling? Do you need Advil?" I questioned and he shook his head.

"I love you Elle." It was weird the way he moved that into the conversation.

"I love you too, what's wrong?"

"Let's leave right now, let's go to Florida. We can move down there and never have to worry about anything again, I have enough money to last us the rest of our lives and you can work between emails and video chat. Let's just pack a bag and leave right now." I was in complete shock at what he just proposed.

"John calm down. What's going on? Why do you want to move? You don't even have a house down in Florida!" He rubbed his hand over his forehead and sat down on the bed.

"Well you see, I was having a house built down there, Liz and I were planning on moving down, everything was taking longer than expected but I got a call a few days ago saying that all the furnishing was done. We can go and live down there."

"John, that's great but my life is here. My family is here, I am moving to Connecticut for my dream job. I need to ask again, what's going on?"

"I'm sick of the memories and my life here. The way Liz reacted today I know the baby isn't mine. I can't take it anymore Elle; I just want to start over fresh." I sat down next to him and grabbed his hand.

"Well you have the rest of the weekend off, you don't have physical therapy until Monday, let's go down for the weekend. You can't make rash decisions because of how you feel. Alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, you'll love it down there." I nodded and smiled.

"I'll love any place as long as we are together." Once I said it I knew it was corny but it's how I felt. I will never understand how being three months into this relationship I am so close and so ready for more.

"So I'll book a flight for tonight and you pack? It's supposed to be in the eighties so it will be pretty warm." I nodded and smiled. I grabbed the overnight bag that John brought from the day before and unpacked that before I put two pairs of shorts, a pair of jeans, a button down shirt and two t shirts in there. I also brought gym close for some reason; I remembered to pack a bathing suit for him as well. Then I put all of his necessities in there, I realized that we might not come home so I got all of his attire for Monday night packed as well. I looked through my bag and realized none of my clothes were appropriate for eighty degree weather.

"Hey John, I'm going to have to go to my apartment to get some clothes for this weekend. Oh and are we just going to head to RAW on Monday and not bother coming home?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah that's what I planned. How about you drive to your place and I'll have a cab bring me there and we can ride to the airport. The flight is for two." I looked down at my clock and shook my head.

"John, that isn't enough time, I am going to have to rush. Why do you do this to me?' I asked in a laughing tone.

"Because you love it, now hurry. I'll just slip on some sweats and meet you there in about forty minutes." I went over to him and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" I asked as I picked up my purse and keys.

"I'm fine, now go." He said. I really didn't understand our relationship. How do we go from breaking up one minute to being so close the next? I guess it was complicated. I took my time getting home knowing I only had to pack a small bag. When I got there I packed a few bikinis, some shorts and shirts, and a few nice dresses along with my other necessities. I walked into the kitchen and realized all my flowers were wilted. I haven't been home in a while.

I opened a new garbage bag and threw it all out; I went into my fridge and threw all of the expired food away which I realized was everything but the string cheese and yogurt. I seriously needed to stop wasting my money on food I didn't get to eat. I got a text from John saying that he would be there in five minutes so I tied up my garbage bag and grabbed everything I needed before locking my door and throwing the garbage down the garbage shout at the end of the hallway.

I really couldn't wait to go and spend this weekend in Florida. Rest and relaxation is what I really need at the moment and I am so glad I am spending it with John.

* * *

**So what did you think? I promise there will be juicy stuff coming up, pleasee REVIEW! It means a lot!**


	34. Chapter 34

**So I am back and I am sooooooooooooooo sorry for not posting faster. I'll try to update quicker, in the mean time check out some of my other stories!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's and idea's!**

* * *

"Are you sure we have to leave?" I whined as I plopped down on the king sized mattress.

"I don't want to go either Elle but we have to be in Connecticut for Raw tomorrow. You have that meeting with Connor." I pouted my lip and John just shook his head and kissed my forehead. "Make sure you have everything, our flight leaves at five tomorrow morning."

This weekend was more than relaxing. It was Lazy. John didn't even go to the gym at all, well considering his injury he can't but he didn't even want to. We layed outside all day, swam in the pool, lounged on the couch and watched movies. It was peaceful. We turned our cell phones off Friday night and I haven't looked at it since.

"I know, can we do this more often. It was so peaceful." I spoke as I walked over to the mirror and started playing with my hair.

"I wish, if we find it in our schedules to do it again we will. We have to see how creative is writing in my injury." I nodded and decided to leave my hair in its natural curly state.

"Well I hope you don't have to do too much too soon. They can't do anything with you until you are medically cleared. They still want you to go to Egypt and then you have the Europe tour for two weeks. If things work out with Connor that hopefully I can bring him along and show him the ropes." I was really excited to meet Connor. Hopefully he will get along well with John and there will not be any quarrels between the two within time.

"Well Elle, I am going to take a shower. Care to join me?" He asked and gave me a playful wink.

"Calm yourself Johnny. Let me check my phone to see if Vince left any voicemails and I'll be right there." He nodded and smiled as he walked off to the bathroom.

I turned on my I Phone and once I did it blew up. Thirty e-mails, forty nine missed calls, twenty one text messages. I first went through the text messages, there were a few from my dad, most from Barbie and Rory and a few from Hannah and my mom. They all just said to call them right away and that they hope I am having fun. When I went to the voicemails they were the typical ones but when I heard them from Vince and Stephanie I got a little worried.

Vince didn't understand why I wasn't calling him or emailing him back. I told him John gave me the weekend off and I was relaxing. Stephanie knew I was with John and told me to call her as soon as I got this because it had to do with John's personal life.

So I decided to call Stephanie. She knew about John and my relationship and she understood but I hope this didn't have to do with me.

"Stephanie McMahon." She answered in a huff.

"Hey Stephanie, its Elle. What's going on?" I asked and she sounded like she took a sigh of relief.

"Thank god. Are you with John?"

"You know I am why?" The curiosity was killing me at this point.

"Rumors are spreading Elle, rumors about Liz being pregnant and John denying the baby is his. There are rumors he is dating the help and you are pregnant. We need to sort this out now." Me pregnant! I almost lost it when I heard it.

"When did this start?" I asked as I frantically searched for my lap top.

"Yesterday afternoon. We need John's statement about a few things, you may want to call my father and tell him that the two of you are seeing each other. If we want John to tell the truth we have to get these under control." I didn't understand how these rumors could have started.

"Alright let me talk to John and I'll call you back within the hour." I told her as I turned on the laptop.

"Thanks Elle, the sooner the better." When I hung up I honestly couldn't believe these rumors. They really weren't rumors but who could have spread them. Ever since word got out that John and Liz settled he hasn't been on any websites. Now he was facing this? I just wish one day can go by where I don't have to deal with this.

I look at all of the rumors and honestly they seem to be true. Then I see that John was logged in to his e-mail on my computer. I notice an e-mail from the DNA testing lab.

"John, come quick." I yelled across the house. Within seconds John came running.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I pointed to the computer screen.

"The DNA results are in." He hesitated before turning the laptop toward him and reading the email. His eyes shut and he slowly closed the laptop. "I'm not the father." He sat down on the arm of the couch and just looked out to the backyard.

"John." I said sympathetically.

"No, it's okay. Now I can move on." I nodded and smiled.

"There is something else. There are rumors." I stopped and he gave me a 'you've got to be kidding look.' "There are rumors saying that you are dating the help and that you are denying Liz's child."

"Alright let me type something up and I'll send it to Steph." I nodded and got up from the chair as John sat down. Was this really happening to him now? With everything going on in his life this is the last thing he needs. The last thing we need. I just hope everything will turn out alright. "All done." He said within a matter of minutes.

"John, if you want to talk, I'm here. I won't push anything on you." I said in a hush not wanting to set him off.

"Thanks Elle, but I'm okay. Tomorrow will be fine then we will start packing you up. I really want you to consider moving down here." I was completely confused by the last part.

"What? You want to move down here?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I was thinking that a house is better than an apartment. It's what I had it built for. You don't start work until April and you yourself said that you were going to quit the assistant job earlier than planned."

"John, I don't know. My family is in Massachusetts. I want to see Ethan grow up and Emma needs her aunt." I told him as I sat down on his lap and he readjusted his arm so his elbow wasn't in a horrible position.

"You are already traveling all the time. You are going to Connecticut soon anyway so why not?"

"That is exactly why not. Why wouldn't I spend all my time with my family that I can now because I don't know when I will be home. I don't want to move everything down here and then back up there in a few months."

"Alright, just think about it. Let's finish getting ready okay?" I nodded and smiled. I can't move down here. My life is up there. I love John but the reason for quitting early, being with my family, to not have to worry about not being there to see my niece and nephew grow up.

I love John with all of my heart but moving to Florida? It's not like we would be there either but I guess if John was paying for a house and an apartment that was kind of crazy. I just don't know if I could do it. There is a part of me holding me back. It was like I was afraid to make this commitment with John. Moving in with someone when you are so close to your family is one thing but moving so far away? What if something happens and we have a huge fight. I have nowhere to go, Barbie lives like a half an hour from here but with her starting independent wrestling and now that she is dating Jake she is here one week and New York the next.

I lied down on the couch and closed my eyes. One week, that's all I need. One week to not have to worry about someone or something. One week to worry only about myself. One week, that's it. Is that so hard to ask for?

* * *

**Sorry it was a little short, but what did you think? I hope you liked it and I hope you review! **


	35. Chapter 35

**So here is a little early Christmas present for all of you. Thank you for the reviews and follows from last chapter and I hope to update more frequently now that I have a month off from school but no promises!**

* * *

I am running so late. I was supposed to be at the arena ten minutes ago to interview Connor but out flight came in late and John wanted to go to the hotel before the show and of course I fell asleep and he said I looked so sweet so he didn't want to wake me. So I am now suffering with my unwashed hair in a sock bun, black skinny jeans and a large white sweater and a leopard scarf along with my mid calf black heel boots. I quickly walk to the room I am supposed to meet Connor in and when I open it a girl is sitting at the table in there.

"I'm sorry I must be in the wrong room." I said as I was about to close the door.

"Wait, are you Michelle Jahnsen?" I turned around and took a better look at the girl. She was as tall as me with deep red hair and very tan skin. She wore a black blazer and tan pants and black and silver heels. "I'm Connor Flemings." I thought she was a boy.

"It's Elle please and I'm sorry; I'm just a bit confused, I thought you were a boy, no offence." She smiled and chuckled.

"It's okay; I get that a lot, that's why I go by the name Connie." I know I was about to be really judgmental towards this girl. There was a reason that I didn't want to choose a girl to be John's assistant, but I was going to have to suck it up and interview her anyway.

"Now I want to ask you a few questions and go over your resume. You are twenty seven and you've worked at a large label as an assistant to the vice president for the past four years. Why are you leaving that job?"

"Well like you said I've worked there the past four years, I got that job right out of college and I want to start fresh I wanted to see what else is out there. I want to travel the world and what better way than to get a job with the WWE." Her smile was large but her answer wasn't that impressive.

"If you were to receive this job you should know that traveling isn't what it is cracked up to be. You are in one city one day and another the next day, you never will sight see, the only way you will see the city is through your hotel window. You will also be traveling as much as the superstar you will be accompanying so that could be almost three hundred days a year. Are you ready for that?"

"Well I am one hundred and ten percent committed to my job so if that means that I will be spending three hundred plus days away from my home I am willing to do that."

"Alright, one last question for you. Why did you apply for this job?" She looked down at the table and back up at me.

"I have been a fan of the WWE since I was five, it's a way our family stayed close it is a dream job but it is a job that I know I will be committed to and will give my all. If I feel that I am not doing enough I will speak out and try to find out how to improve." So this girl wasn't as bad as I thought she was going to be, but I don't know how I feel about having her be a new assistant. Not hiring her because she is a girl because is wrong and I know I will feel bad if I don't.

"Alright Connie, well I have to admit you have a great resume and you have a great personality. Since you're here would you like to meet the superstar that you will be assisting?" She nodded happily. "Alright, grab your things and follow me." She got up and I took my things and she walked next to me. "Now some superstars and divas can be complete asses but others can be the sweetest people you have ever met. I haven't even worked here for a year and I have made lifelong friendships. Things have to be kept professional at work though. Mistakes have been made in the past and it's a slippery slope."

"Of course, I would never act unprofessional at work." The red head said with a serious look on her face. We got to the locker room and I could tell she was freaking out inside when it read John Cena.

"So John is a great guy and he takes what he does very seriously, he likes to be early and he has a specific schedule. He is also really picky with his script, he needs it re-written which is unnecessary but it's what he likes. So contain yourself while we meet him okay?" I said with a chuckle.

"Of course." I gave a small knock before opening the door.

"John, this is Connor, or should I say Connie. I just interviewed her for my job." I said with a smile before walking over to him. "Connie, this is John." John held out a hand and she shook it.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Cena." John laughed and smiled.

"Call me John please and it's great to meet you as well." John's arm was in his sling and she just stood there in awe.

"Well John, if you would like to do an interview of your own, I will be going into Vince's office because I, have a meeting." I said nervously as I shot John a look. "Connie you are more than welcome to stay in catering during the show and I hope everything goes well for you. I'll see you two later." I said good bye and left and went into the meeting with Vince.

I walked towards Vince's office in complete fear. Once I told him about my relationship with John there was no turning back, I could be fired and I could even not get that job with creative. I took a deep breath before knocking on the door and opening it.

"Elle, come in!" Vince exclaimed as he shooed away someone I have never seen before.

"How are you Vince?" I asked politely.

"I'm well and yourself?" His cocky smile made me so anxious this man determined my career.

"Good thank you. The reason I asked for this meeting is due to the rumors about John." His face became sour at the topic.

"Those rumors were false Elle weren't they?" He asked as though he already knew the answer.

"Well sir, not all of them were false. You see John and I have started seeing each other the past few months. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but the past few months have been hectic and now with these rumors I feel you should know."

"Well, Elle. I appreciate you telling me this but I don't know how I feel exactly with this relationship. Why should I let you keep this job?" My heart nearly stopped when he asked me that question. He was really thinking about firing me.

"Well Vince, this job is everything to me. I would never let my relationship get in the way and my personal life has never interfered during work the past three months and I don't plan on it. To be honest Vince, you can't help who you fall in love with. So fire me if you must from this job but please don't let this interfere from my working capability and with this job from Creative, but it is entirely up to you sir." He looked down at his desk and back at me. I could tell he was thinking and he was having a hard time decided I just didn't want to hear those words made famous by Vince McMahon.

"Well I respect your courage and honesty. I wish you told me sooner but you are right you cannot help who you fall in love with, my daughter and son in law being a prime example. Your job at creative is still there Elle. This relationship can't affect your job." I nodded my head and smiled.

"Yes sir, I would like to inform you that I believe that this girl I interviewed today for my position is a well fit, I would also like to talk to you about leaving this position for the holidays." He was surprised and I was surprised that I even said it.

"Well I don't understand."

"My family is my number one priority and I've been through some things in the past month that has changed my mind about everything. I would like to start training this girl and hire her when I leave which I would like to be when there is the five day break around Christmas. I would accompany John from time to time after the holidays and be there full time three weeks before wrestle-mania to make sure everything runs smoothly for the new girl."

"Alright Elle, if this is what you want. I would like to pay you though for your time at around and at Wrestle Mania. Enjoy the rest of your night and we will talk about it more when the time is closer." I nodded in approval.

"Thank you Vince." I said sincerely.

I cannot believe what I just did. I basically gave a designated date of when I am quitting. Was I really doing this? I wasn't going to have any money to pay the bills and what's going to happen if John really moves down to Florida? I won't have anyone or anything down there.

"Elle?" I turn my head to see Nick walking toward me. His slick backed bleach blonde hair was slightly curled at the bottom. I smiled and waved to him as he came over.

"Hey Nick." I said as I leaned up against the wall.

"What's wrong?" I shook my head.

"I was in a meeting with Vince, where I basically told him I'm quitting around Christmas time." Nick's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Is this because of Cena? Are the rumors true? Are you pregnant?" I was insulted; did he really think I would be so careless?

"No Nick, I'm not pregnant. You are an ass sometimes. You know me better than that."

"I'm sorry." He grabbed my hands and held them in his and I just gave him a confused look. "I miss you E, I know you said things didn't work out, but I felt something when we dated and I haven't felt it since." Oh great because this is what I need. I need my ex boyfriend trying to win me back.

"Nick stop. You know how I feel. I'm with John now." I told him sternly.

"You never gave me a chance. You just broke up with Evan and I was a rebound. Things could have been different. We could have been different." I shook my head and pulled my hands away.

"Please you need to stop. We were only together for a few months. You are probably right you were a rebound and I'm sorry for that but I can't change the past." When I said that, he looked upset but that sadness turned into hate within seconds.

"You know what Elle? The same thing that happened between us is happening between you and John. You are so caught up with being in love with him that you don't even realize that you are just the rebound. How long is it going to take for him to dump you? It took you four months to dump me." My hand smacked his left cheek so hard it left my hand tingling. He just held his jaw and shook his head. "I hope I don't have to tell you I told you so." The last part was genuine but it was said out of spite.

Was Nick right? Was John going to dump me because all I am is a rebound? It feels so real to me, but I guess it did for Nick. Now John was going to have a female assistant and I'm not going to be around. I feel the jealousy within me and it feels awful.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review and check out my other stories!**


End file.
